Sombra da Areia
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Queria estar errado, mas Shikamaru desconfiava que havia muita coisa por detrás daquela simples missão.
1. Uma Simples Missão

Leitores queridos, cá estou eu para arriscar com mais uma long fic. Estava sentindo falta de aventura! Precisava escrever algo assim.

Sempre que eu escrevo fanfics longas tenho um pequeno problema: saber se as pessoas vão gostar.

Como já escrevi algumas fanfics longas tenho medo de ser repetitiva. Estou tentando fazer algo diferente das outras, mas quero a opinião de vocês, leitores. Se acharem que está ruim ou que está igual a alguma outra fanfic, por favor, comuniquem!

Vamos lá então. Boa leitura!

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Uma Simples Missão

Estava um dia bonito em Konoha. Um dia daqueles em que todos têm vontade de ficar em casa sem fazer nada ou de sair para curtir a natureza. Era isso que Nara Shikamaru estava fazendo, estava curtindo a natureza. Mais especificamente, estava observando suas amadas nuvens. _Estava, _até a Hokage problemática lhe chamar.

Caminhou arrastadamente pelo corredor do prédio e esbarrou com Shizune no caminho. Ela parecia desconcertada.

- Vai falar com a Tsunade-sama? –ela perguntou nervosamente- Ela não está de bom humor hoje.

- E quando ela está?

- É sério, Shikamaru. –a moça reclamou- Trate de concordar com tudo que ela disser. É melhor para você.

Shikamaru não deu ouvidos à kunoichi e entrou na sala. Realmente, a Hokage não estava com um ar muito amigável, mas quem ligava?

Naruto também estava lá. Por um momento, Shikamaru se permitiu ter pensamentos ruins sobre aquela situação. Sempre era problemático quando o Uzumaki estava metido na missão.

- Achei que não viesse nunca. –a Hokage reclamou assim que o Nara botou os pés na sala.

Após esse pequeno desentendido todos ficaram em silencio, inclusive a Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama, -Naruto começou, muito respeitosamente, bem diferente de como geralmente agia. Realmente a coisa devia estar bem ruim hoje- agora que o Shikamaru já chegou a senhora podia...

- Cale-se, Naruto. –a loira o repreendeu rispidamente- Estou pensando.

- É que... –ele tentou continuar, mas Shikamaru o puxou discretamente pela manga da camisa. Qual era o problema dele?- É uma missão? –o loiro gritou e recebeu mais um olhar repreensivo- Estou muito curioso!

- É o seguinte. –Tsunade passou a mão no rosto e começou a se explicar- Tem um grupo de shinobis que estão causando um caos na estrada que leva até os portões da Vila da Areia. Parece que isso está prejudicando as relações comerciais de Suna com outras Vilas, afinal eles assaltam qualquer um que passar por lá.

- E qual é a missão? Acabar com eles? –Naruto, afobado como sempre, apressou-se em perguntar.

- É.

- Espere um segundo. –Shikamaru se pronunciou pela primeira vez- Se estão assaltando a Vila da Areia porque nós temos que detê-los? Suna tem ótimos shinobis.

- Pelo que eu entendi eles são muito espertos, por isso o Kazekage que sua ajuda para bolar um plano para pegá-los.

- E quanto a mim?- Naruto indagou, um tanto confuso.

- Você vai ajudar o Shikamaru. Tratem de partir para Suna o mais rápido possível, o Kazekage está esperando por vocês. Estão dispensados.

Então era isso? Eles não podiam questionar nada?

- Isso é ridículo. –o Uzumaki comentou, indignado, assim que saíram da sala da Hokage- Isso não é missão pra nós. Imagine só, nós, dois ótimos shinobis, escalados para lutar com um bando de bandidinhos idiotas.

Não devia ser isso. Shikamaru não comentaria com ele, mas devia haver muito mais coisas por detrás daqueles assaltos que o Kazekage não quis citar. Ah, como queria estar errado... Queria que fossem apenas bandidinhos idiotas como Naruto pensava...

* * *

.

Quem acompanha minhas fanfics já deve saber que eu tenho problemas com títulos, lutas e com primeiros capítulos. Meus primeiros capítulos sempre são minúsculos e sem graça, mas prometo que logo ficará melhor (ou não)!

Não consigo escrever sem saber o que os leitores estão pensando, então deixem reviews! =D


	2. Encontro Conturbado

Encontro conturbado

Já fazia quase dois dias que os dois tinham partido em direção à Vila da Areia.

Então o Kazekage precisava dele por causa de sua mente brilhante? Maldição... talvez fosse melhor ser como o Uzumaki. Estava sempre se metendo nesses problemas por causa de suas estratégias. Se fosse apenas um shinobi comum, daqueles que não treinam muito, daqueles mais...digamos...inúteis, não estaria passando por isso.

- Ei, Shikamaru. –Naruto se aproximou e se sentou ao lado do Nara que observava as estrelas- Eu estava pensando aqui... –ele titubeou um pouco, mas prosseguiu- Se ninguém consegue chegar até o portão da Vila sem ser atacado por aqueles caras... como _nós_ vamos chegar?

- Depois pensamos nisso.

- Depois? Chegamos lá amanhã! E se... Se estiverem querendo nos usar como iscas? –Naruto gritou e colocou as mãos na cabeça ao pensar naquela possibilidade.

- Acalme-se. –Shikamaru sequer se moveu apesar do surto do companheiro- Gaara já deve ter pensado nisso.

- Nisso o quê? Em nos usar como iscas?

- Não. –suspirou, e olhou para o loiro- Deve ter pensado em um jeito de passarmos pelos ladrões.

- Ah... Espero que sim.

- Pare de se preocupar. Quando amanhecer temos que continuar. Trate de descansar.

ooo

Era óbvio que o Kazekage já devia ter pensado em uma maneira de eles entrarem na Vila sem serem atacados pelos tais shinobis. E sim, ele tinha pensado. Pouco antes de saírem da floresta e adentrarem no vasto deserto que os separava de Suna, alguém esperava por eles. Alguém conhecido.

- Kankuro! –Naruto, escandaloso como sempre, gritou assim que avistou o outro shinobi- O que faz aqui?

- Vim levá-los até Suna. –ele respondeu, sem perder tempo com formalidades- Como já devem saber, o caminho principal está, digamos, "interditado". Claro que temos caminhos alternativos, justamente para resolver problemas como estes.

- Hum... muito inteligente. –Naruto colocou a mão no queixo pensou por alguns segundos- Konoha devia fazer isso.

- Konoha não tem saídas de fuga? –Kankuro perguntou, perplexo.

- Tem. –Shikamaru respondeu e recebeu um olhar confuso do loiro- Mas parece que nem todos sabem.

- Desde de quando isso? –o Uzumaki indagou, indignado- Por que ninguém me falou?

- Vou levá-los por um túnel subterrâneo que termina na entrada da Vila. –o Sabaku prosseguiu sem dar importância às perguntas do loiro- Ah, uma coisa. –ele parou de repente e olhou fixamente para os dois- Vocês têm que se comprometer a ficar de boa fechada sobre isso.

- Somos aliados! –Naruto falou.

Tão ingênuo...

- Agora. –Kankuro continuou- Nada garante que amanhã ainda serão.

- Não vamos contar, não se preocupe. –Shikamaru disse e Naruto ainda continuou sem entender o porquê de tudo aquilo.

- Tudo bem, vamos.

ooo

- Não acredito que fez isso! –a loira gritou e bateu com as mãos sobre a mesa- Não precisávamos disso!

- Controle-se, Temari. –o ruivo a repreendeu calmamente.

- Uma hora íamos resolver isso. Não precisava pedir ajuda à Konoha! –ela o encarou fixamente, mas ele evitou de encará-la também.

- Não é tão simples, Temari. –Gaara continuou, indiferente ao surto da irmã- Não sabemos ao certo em quem podemos confiar. Ninguém nos garante que não são os próprios shinobis de Suna que estão atacando as pessoas.

- Eu sei, mas... –Temari tirou as mãos da mesa e suspirou pesadamente numa tentativa inútil de se acalmar- mas não precisávamos _dele! _

- Temari, eu sei das suas rixas com ele, mas agora não é hora. –Gaara prosseguiu e a loira ficou ainda mais irritada- Querendo você ou não, temos que admitir que ele é o melhor estrategista que...

Batidas na porta interromperam a fala do Kazekage.

- Entre.

Logo após a ordem do ruivo, a porta se abriu e três shinobis adentraram o local.

- Trouxe eles como me pediu, Gaara. –Kankuro comunicou assim que entraram.

- Obrigado, Kankuro. Pode ir se quiser.

- Kazekage-sama. –Shikamaru o cumprimentou formalmente e em seguida seus olhos recaíram sobre a kunoichi que ainda estava próxima da mesa- Temari-san.

Era óbvio que não havia necessidade de formalidades entre eles, mas naquele momento era o mais adequado a se fazer. Tinham que agir como shinobis. Não seria nem um pouco adequado chamá-la pelo carinhoso apelido de "problemática", por exemplo.

Temari não respondeu. Seu semblante estava carregado, aparentemente ela e o ruivo estavam tendo uma discussão. Sem dizer uma palavra, Temari apressou-se em sair da sala do Kazekage.

- Não liguem. –Kankuro falou sorridente para quebrar a tensão do momento- Temari é grossa mesmo.

- Tudo bem. Gaara-sama, -Shikamaru se aproximou da mesa e prosseguiu- prefere falar sobre os detalhes da missão agora ou quer que voltemos depois?

- Não... –Gaara pensou por alguns segundos, mas logo tomou uma decisão- Vá jantar na minha casa essa noite. Tenho bastante coisa para falar.

- Err... só o Shikamaru? –Naruto perguntou sem jeito.

- Não, os dois. –Gaara respondeu e esboçou um sorriso quase que imperceptível. Apesar de tudo ele simpatizava com o loiro- Kankuro vai pegá-los no hotel. –completou e recebeu um olhar de desagrado do irmão.

- Ei! Esse trabalho é da Temari!

- Temari está... indisposta hoje.

- Tsc... essas mulheres... – Naruto disse e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Nao era bem o que ele estava pensando, mas não havia a necessidade de entrar em detalhes.

ooo

Aquilo não estava certo. Não precisavam dele para resolver aquele problema. Maldito...

Podia parecer infantil, mas ela não ligava. Odiava a inteligência dele. Odiava perder para ele. Mas o pior, odiava _depender _dele.

Gaara não podia ter feito aquilo. _Ela _podia resolver aquilo. Era uma boa estrategista. "_Querendo você ou não, temos que admitir que ele é o melhor estrategista_". Aquela frase a irritava tanto!

Era orgulhosa sim, e não negava isso. Odiava depender de alguém, principalmente de homens. De homens machistas, para piorar. É claro que Shikamaru ia ficar se achando. É claro que iria jogar na cara dela. Ele adorava fazer isso. Ela já podia até ver, logo ele viria com aquela conversa de "ninguém nessa Vila conseguiu pensar em algo para deter aqueles bandidos?". E ninguém poderia negar.

Parou de andar de um lado para o outro e olhou para um pequeno vaso em cima de uma cômoda. Sentiu uma vontade súbita de quebrá-lo. Não, ainda não tinha chegado a esse ponto.

Ouviu batidas na porta. Quem se atrevia a bater em sua porta naquele momento? Devia estar querendo ter problemas.

- O que você quer? –perguntou grosseiramente ao ver o irmão mais novo parado do outro lado da porta do quarto- Veio me irritar ainda mais? Veio dizer que o idiota do Nara está aí embaixo e que quer que eu faça sala para ele?

- Sim. –Temari arregalou os olhos com a resposta do ruivo e esperou sinceramente que fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto- Ele vai jantar com a gente. Por favor, faça o jantar.

"Faça o jantar". Ele só podia estar brincando.

- Como?

- Nem eu nem o Kankuro sabemos cozinhar então, por favor, faça o jantar.

Foi tudo que ele disse antes de descer as escadas. Então quer dizer que além de já estar morrendo de raiva pelo simples fato de Shikamaru estar na Vila ela ainda teria que cozinhar para ele?

Gaara estava passando dos limites. Aquilo não ficaria assim.

* * *

.

Sei que um capítulo não é o suficiente para se ter uma ideia sobre a fanfic, por isso estou postando o capítulo 2! Então vejam o que acham e comentem! Como já sabem, comentários são muito importantes para a Yuuki!


	3. Esclarecimentos

Esclarecimentos

Maldição... Gaara tinha dito que tinha "bastante coisa para falar". Então o problema era mesmo bem mais complexo do que eles imaginavam.

Naruto, porém, não parecia preocupado. Aliás, ele parecia bem entretido na discussão em que tinha se metido com o Sabaku mais velho. Alguma discussão em importância.

- Entrem. –Kankuro abriu a porta e deixou que os dois passassem- Fiquem à vontade.

- Bela casa. –Naruto comentou- O que vai ter para comer? –rapidamente o loiro voltou a conversa para o assunto que ele mais gostava: comida.

- Eu sei lá. –Kankuro deu de ombros e se jogou no sofá.

- Ah, vocês chegaram. –Gaara surgiu na sala e se aproximou dos recém-chegados- Fiquem à vontade. Acho que a comida já vai...

- Chegaram bem na hora. –Temari apareceu tão de repente quanto o ruivo- O jantar já está pronto.

Shikamaru estranhou. Ela estava sorrindo. Sorrindo demais para o seu gosto. Ele já tinha percebido que a Sabaku não estava contente com a sua presença em Suna. Mas então por que ela estava sorridente? Só podia estar aprontando algo...

Sentaram-se à mesa e logo a loira trouxe a comida.

- Vão ficar esperando que eu sirva? –ela falou grosseiramente quando percebeu que ninguém fez menção de se servir.

Ninguém discutiu, trataram de se servir rapidamente.

- Foi você quem fez? –Naruto perguntou, desconfiado.

- Sim, por quê? Não está envenenada. Não tive tempo o suficiente para comprar um veneno.

Naruto se calou. O tom irônico da kunoichi chegava a ser assustador.

- Temari, por favor, -Gaara entrou na conversa- seja gentil com nossos convidados.

A cara da comida estava ótima, mas o sorriso cínico que brincava nos lábios da Sabaku tornava aquela situação muito desagradável. Shikamaru já até imaginava a cena de quando Temari ficou sabendo que teria que fazer o jantar para eles. Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela não devia ter ficado nada feliz com aquilo. Podia imaginar também ela indo até a cozinha e pensando em planos maquiavélicos. Céus... sabe-se lá o que aquela mulher tinha feito naquela comida.

Tinha que agir normalmente. Pegou uma porção da comida e levou até a boca sem hesitar. Temari o encarou fixamente, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

- Está ótimo. –respondeu à pergunta tácita dela e ainda esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

O sorriso dela se desfez. Não era possível. Ou ele estava mentindo, ou era extremamente resistente à pimenta. Não parou de encará-lo. Esperava que ele não aguentasse e bebesse um gole do suco que estava a sua frente. Mas ele não fez nada. Nada além de sorrir. Maldito...

Naruto não conseguiu fingir, piscou os olhos, abanou-se e bebeu quase metade do suco de uma vez. Mas quem ligava para o Uzumaki? Seu problema era com o Nara.

- Vou começar a falar sobre a missão. –a voz do Kazekage quebrou o silêncio. Falar era um bom motivo para deixar a comida de lado-Desde que eu me tornei Kazekage que existe um grupo de oposição.

- Clássico. -Shikamaru falou e cruzou os braços, concentrado na conversa- Não existe governo sem oposição.

- Nunca nos preocupamos com isso, mas agora eles estão ganhando forças.

- Você acha que são shinobis de Suna que estão por trás dos ataques? –Shikamaru perguntou, mas Gaara permaneceu indiferente.

- Talvez. Não podemos afirmar nada ainda. A única coisa que sabemos é que o líder da oposição é um shinobi muito influente chamado Kenji, mas não sabemos ao certo se ele tem ligação com os ladrões de quem estamos falando.

- Mas é provável que tenham uma ligação sim. –Shikamaru prosseguiu e Naruto permaneceu em silêncio. Ele não fazia ideia do que os dois estavam falando- Os ataques próximos aos portões da Vila estão prejudicando sua imagem tanto interna quanto externamente. Isso é tudo que os opositores querem. Quanto pior estiver sua imagem mais fácil será para eles planejarem um golpe.

- Tem razão. –Temari se pronunciou pela primeira vez sobre a situação- Mas como podem ser shinobis de Suna se nós não os conhecemos?

- Achei que usassem máscaras. –ele rebateu.

- Sim, usam. –Kankuro também decidiu participar da discussão- Logo quando os ataques começaram a acontecer, eu e Temari estávamos voltando de uma missão quando fomos atacados por eles. Eles eram bons, mas o que sabiam fazer melhor era fugir.

- Não conseguiram capturar nenhum deles?

- Não. O máximo que conseguimos foi arrancar a máscara de um deles, mas não era um rosto conhecido.

- Não sabemos mais o que fazer. –Gaara começou a falar novamente- Já mandei grupos de shinobis para vasculharem a área próxima dos portões, mas não encontraram nada, nem rastro dos ladrões.

- Mais um motivo para suspeitarmos que os criminosos estão na Vila.

- Tudo bem, gênio. –Temari falou em tom de zombaria- Se parece tão simples, resolva.

- Em nenhum momento disse que parecia simples.

- Ah não...

- Escutem. –o Kazekage interrompeu a discussão que estava começando a se formar- Não vai dar certo se vocês ficarem brigando. Se quisermos chegar a algum lugar, todos terão que trabalhar juntos.

Gaara tinha razão, mas Temari parecia não entender isso. O que havia de errado com ela? Ela não costumava agir assim. Quando estavam em Konoha nunca brigavam. Tudo bem, brigavam, mas não desse jeito. As brigas eram, digamos, levadas na brincadeira. Mas agora era sério. Temari estava muito irritada com ele e ele nem sabia o porquê.

- Era só isso que eu tinha para dizer. –Gaara completou por fim- Kankuro, pode levá-los de volta ao hotel.

Kankuro pensou em reclamar, mas naquele momento não era a melhor coisa a fazer.

- Podemos... –Naruto falou timidamente- passar em algum lugar que venda ramen?

- Certo, podemos. –Kankuro respondeu de má vontade.

- Me desculpe por isso. –Gaara falou baixo quando chegou ao lado do Nara. Ele devia estar falando do jantar- Não sei o que deu nela.

Shikamaru se restringiu a esboçar um pequeno sorriso para o Kazekage e se despediu. Irritada do jeito que estava, é claro que Temari faria algo para sabotar o jantar. Mas por que ela estava tão nervosa? Ah, claro... Devia estar irritada pelo simples fato de Gaara tê-lo chamado para ajudar. Ela é tão orgulhosa... devia querer resolver o problema sozinha. Que problemática...

ooo

O sol entrou radiante pela janela e interrompeu o sono do Nara. Céus, ele podia jurar que tinha fechado a maldita cortina...

- Bom dia! –um loiro extremamente feliz gritou assim que Shikamaru abriu um pouco os olhos.

- Que horas são? –o Nara perguntou de maneira arrastada e colocou a mão sobre os olhos.

- 9h.

- E por que já está acordado?- o moreno resmungou- Foi você quem abriu a janela?

- Sim! Vaaaamos, levante! Está um dia lindo!

- Cale a boca. –foi o que o Nara disse antes de se virar para o outro lado e tentar inutilmente continuar dormindo.

- Ah, qual é! –Naruto contornou a cama e logo já estava novamente em frente ao outro- Vamos lá tomar café.

- Vá sozinho.

- Mas...

- Vá logo e me deixe dormir. –Shikamaru disse ainda de olhos fechados.

Não houve resposta por parte do Uzumaki. Tudo que se pôde ouvir foi o barulho de uma porta sendo fechada. Ótimo, ele tinha ido. Droga, teria que expulsar o loiro do quarto e mandá-lo para outro. Até agora o Nara se perguntava por que tinha que dividir o quarto com o Uzumaki.

Pouco tempo se passou até o barulho da porta ser ouvido novamente. Não era possível que ele já tivesse tomado café. Ele tinha saído a menos de cinco minutos...

- Shikamaru. –novamente a voz do loiro se fez audível- Vamos, levante. O Kazekage quer falar conosco.

- Me deixe em paz. –ele resmungou sem abrir os olhos. Será que o Uzumaki não via que ele não tinha condições de levantar agora?

- Vamos, Nara, levante.

Aquela voz... não podia ser. Abriu os olhos imediatamente e avistou alguém que não era Naruto parado ao lado da cama. Aquelas pernas com certeza não eram do Uzumaki...

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- Shikamaru indagou assim que se sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos.

- Gaara quer falar com vocês. –Temari respondeu simplesmente- Se arrume logo, não vou esperar o dia todo.

- Por que está no meu quarto? –reclamou quando a loira se afastou da cama.

- Por que ele disse que você não queria levantar. –ela se recostou na porta e apontou para o Uzumaki.

- Não acredito que mandou ela aqui.

- Eu não mandei ela aqui... –Naruto tratou de se defender- Eu desci para o café e encontrei a Temari. Então ela perguntou onde você estava e eu respondi.

- Chega de conversa. Vá logo se arrumar. –Temari falou impaciente.

Que mulher mais irritante! Mal tinha começado o dia e ela já o estava atormentando. Shikamaru se levantou muito a contra gosto e foi até o banheiro. Por que Gaara queria falar com ele tão cedo? O dia era longo, não havia necessidade de acordar tão cedo.

Ligou o chuveiro e tomou uma ducha rápida. Se demorasse Temari iria matá-lo. Nem gostava muito de Kankuro, mas parecia que ele sabia ser um guia melhor do que a loira. Ele não o apressava. Mas por que ela estava irritada? Gaara não tinha combinado nada, era óbvio que ele ainda estaria dormindo naquele horário.

Secou-se e enrolou a toalha na cintura antes de sair do banheiro. O que ele não esperava é que a Sabaku ainda estivesse lá.

- Por que ainda está aqui? –Shikamaru perguntou constrangido e entrou novamente no banheiro.

- Estou esperando você. –ouviu a voz dela vinda do quarto. Era impressão sua ou ela estava achando aquilo engraçado?

- Preciso me vestir.

- Tudo bem.

Shikamaru colocou só a cabeça para fora do banheiro e avistou a Sabaku sentada na cama com um sorriso no rosto. Problemática.

- Saia.

Temari riu e saiu do quarto. Qual era o problema daquela mulher? Por que ela insistia em provocá-lo?

Por que será que era tão divertido irritá-lo? Temari sorriu e fechou a porta do quarto. Agora teria que esperar do lado de fora. Recostou-se na parede e cruzou os braços. Ele podia ser um chato preguiçoso, mas era muito bem apanhado. Riu de si mesma. Não era possível que estivesse pensando aquilo só porque tinha visto o idiota do Nara sem roupas. Aliás, ela mal tinha visto. Ah, e ele estava com a toalha. Não que desejasse que ele estivesse sem, é claro...

- Ela não parece tão nervosa hoje. –Naruto, que estava sentado na cama, comentou.

- Não? –Shikamaru indagou enquanto vasculhava as coisas a procura de roupas.

- Não. Ela até riu quando você saiu pelado do banheiro.

- Ei, ei, ei. –parou o que estava fazendo e encarou o loiro- Não fique comentando isso por aí. Aliás, ela nem viu nada demais.

- Isso é verdade, mas foi muito engraçado. –Naruto disse e deu uma gargalhada- A sua cara quando esbarrou com ela foi hilária.

- Por que não pediu para ela sair?

- Como eu ia imaginar que você ia sair pelado do banheiro? Além do mais, achei que não houvesse problema.

- O quê?

- Achei que... você sabe. –o loiro riu e deixou Shikamaru confuso- Você estava sempre andando pra lá e pra cá com ela, achei que tivesse bastante intimidade.

- O que você quer dizer com "bastante intimidade"? –Shikamaru perguntou, por mais que estivesse com medo de ouvir a resposta.

- Não se faça de besta. Pode me contar, eu juro que não conto para ninguém!

- Contar o quê?

- Vocês nunca... –Naruto não completou a frase, mas fez um sinal que Shikamaru achou bastante obsceno.

- Você ficou louco? –Shikamaru falou mais alto que o normal, mas logo se conteve, afinal Temari estava do outro lado da porta- Nunca aconteceu nada entre nós. Temari é a mulher mais chata e problemática que eu conheço! Nunca tentaria nada com ela!

Naruto deu de ombros e decidiu não continuar com o assunto. Shikamaru se vestiu o mais rápido que pôde antes que o loiro decidisse começar mais algum assunto constrangedor. Saíram e Temari não disse nada, apenas os guiou até o Kazekage.

O percurso, porém, foi interrompido pela chegada de um shinobi.

- Temari-chan. –o recém-chegado a cumprimentou sorridente- Está indo falar com o Kazekage?

- Sim, estou.

- Estava indo até lá, mas acho que posso falar com você. Eu e o esquadrão 5 vasculhamos a região dos portões a madrugada todo e nem sinal daqueles shinobis. Parece que estão sendo mais cuidadosos agora que sabem que estamos de olho.

- Droga... Mas tudo bem, não vão poder se esconder para sempre. Obrigada pelas informações, Akira.

- Temari-chan... –ele deu um passo para frente e prosseguiu- Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me pedir.

- A única coisa que peço é que continue nos ajudando nessa missão.

- Pode contar comigo.

O tal Akira acenou e se afastou. Mesmo após a pequena interrupção, nenhum dos três disse nada antes de chegarem até a sala do Kazekage.

- Kazekage, -Shikamaru o cumprimentou e se aproximou- queria nos ver?

- Queria sim. Não precisamos de formalidades agora. Chamei vocês aqui porque andei pensando em alguns planos essa noite. Os shinobis de Suna já são conhecidos, então será melhor usar vocês para isso.

- Isso o quê? –Naruto indagou.

- Um dos dois tem que ser usado como isca.

- Viu, eu disse! Sabia que isso ia acontecer! – Naruto gritou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Pode ser você, Naruto. –Gaara prosseguiu mesmo com o descontrole do loiro- Você sabe se virar muito bem em momentos de perigo.

Naruto podia tentar resistir, mas usá-lo como isca era uma ótima oportunidade para pegar os bandidos desprevenidos. Ele teria de aceitar.

* * *

.

Pobre Naruto... Vai ter que ser a isca.

E a Temari voltou a ser a guia! Claro, não teria graça se ela não fosse a guia kkkkk

Eu sei o que devem estar pensando... devem estar pensando que sair do banheiro de toalha é clichê. Sim, é, mas não resisti.

Ahh... e as reviews! Fico feliz com reviews, não tenham pena de comentar!

**Mokona Kuramae: **que bom que gosta das minhas fics! Espero que você continue acompanhando :)

**Laura: **você não imagina como o seu comentário me deixou feliz! Espero não decepcioná-la nessa fanfic! :D

**Dasross: **"Sei que é parte da fic terem estas coisas de um cozinhar pro outro para achar a comida boa ou ruim, mas é dificil imaginar um kage sem uma cozinheira"

Você sabe que eu nem tinha pensado nisso? Sempre que penso nos três, imagino a Temari cozinhando pra eles. Mas é verdade, um Kazekage deve ter uma cozinheira. Mas vamos imaginar que não tem. *abafa o caso* kkkkkkk

**Mari: **que bom que está gostando! E eu não pretendo deixar os leitores esperando muito tempo, não se preocupe :)

**Otowa Nekozawa: **Otowa! Já estava achando que não teria reviews suas dessa vez.

E você acertou, a Temari achou um jeito de estragar o jantar kkkkk

"E tem coisa nessa dos "ladrões de galinha" que estão interditando a entrada principal. Ou eles são uma filial do PCC ou... Um big boss está mexendo os pauzinhos por trás de tudo, certo?"

Vamos ver como vai ser... não vou contar nada agora hehe


	4. Sem Pistas

Sem Pistas

- Pronto. –Temari exclamou quando terminou de arrumar o visual do Uzumaki.

- Pareço mesmo um mercador? –Naruto perguntou meio desconfiado.

- Parece. Eles adoram atacar os mercadores. –Kankuro falou- São presas fáceis.

- E eu não devo reagir? –o loiro perguntou meio inseguro.

- Não. Não tem que mostrar que é um shinobi. Tem que parecer apavorado.

- Tudo bem...

- Não se preocupe. –Kankuro colocou a mão no ombro do Uzumaki- Vamos estar aqui, caso algo dê errado.

Naruto ergueu a cabeça e se dirigiu até os portões da Vila da Areia. Shikamaru, Kankuro e Temari se esconderam e esperaram para ver o que ia acontecer. Se eles caíssem mesmo no plano, Shikamaru os capturaria com a sombra e tudo estaria resolvido. Depois era só pegá-los e forçá-los a falar quem era o líder.

Parecia simples demais para dar certo...

Quanto mais se aproximava dos portões, maior era a ansiedade. Naruto caminhou calmamente até os portões, mas nada aconteceu.

ooo

- Eu disse que esse disfarce estava ridículo. –Naruto comentou e se jogou no sofá.

- Não, o disfarce estava ótimo. –Shikamaru falou e se sentou no sofá também- Eles já deviam estar sabendo do nosso plano.

- Devem mesmo haver traidores entre nós. –disse Gaara e se sentou em uma poltrona.

- Mas não comentamos isso com ninguém! –Kankuro exclamou tristemente.

- Alguém deve ter ouvido. –Temari falou e cruzou os braços.

- Não adianta mais discutirmos sobre isso hoje. –Gaara se pronunciou- Podem ir descansar, amanhã pensamos em outro plano.

ooo

Gaara estava com um problema sério e eles não sabiam como resolver. Já tinham até cogitado a possibilidade de que os tais shinobis fossem apenas ladrões quaisquer que queriam assaltar os mercadores, na falta de informações mais concretas. Não, não podia ser isso. Se fosse isso, Naruto teria sido atacado. Mas não foi. Não foi porque eles são mais que simples bandidos. São mais organizados do que o Kazekage imaginava.

- Isso está uma delícia! –Naruto exclamou e pediu mais uma tigela de ramen.

- Que horror! –Temari falou, perplexa- Quantas tigelas pretende comer?

- Temari. –Shikamaru chamou- Aquele shinobi que encontramos mais cedo, quem é?

- Akira? –ela indagou e recebeu uma resposta positiva do Nara- Um amigo.

- Ele também está envolvido nessa história de procurar pelos ladrões. Você confia nele? –Shikamaru baixou o tom de voz. Aquilo não era algo que interesse a mais ninguém.

- Confio. Akira está sempre fazendo coisas para me agradar, não acho que nos trairia.

- Contou para ele do nosso plano?

- Não. Não comentei com ninguém.

- Certo, podemos ir! –Naruto falou assim que terminou sua quarta tigela de ramen.

- Vamos logo, quero ir para casa. –Temari reclamou e se levantou para guiá-los até o hotel.

A barraca de ramen era perto do hotel, por isso chegaram rápido.

- Acho que já sabem onde fica o ramen e o prédio do Kazekage, não é? –Temari disse assim que chegaram em frente ao hotel- Tem necessidade de eu vir buscá-los amanhã?

- Tem necessidade sim. –Shikamaru falou com um sorriso sarcástico- Quando eu sou o seu guia, você me arrasta para todo o lado com você.

- Não tente comparar, Nara. Sua Vila é enorme. -ela respondeu de maneira irritadiça.

- Venha amanhã.

Temari lançou um olhar de desagrado para o moreno, mas ele virou as costas e entrou no hotel. Maldito. Cada vez ficava com mais raiva dele. Estava claro que ele estava fazendo aquilo apenas para irritá-la.

A primeira coisa que Shikamaru fez quanto entrou no quarto foi se jogar na cama sem nem tirar os sapatos. Encarou o teto e ficou pensativo. Quem teria descoberto o plano deles?

Não podia ser aquele tal de Akira, afinal Temari confiava nele. Eram amigos. Bem amigos, pelo visto. Temari nunca tinha lhe falado sobre o fato de ter amigos em Suna. Mas aquele cara tinha agido muito gentilmente com ela. Talvez não fossem apenas amigos. Mas Temari também não tinha lhe falado sobre nenhum namorado. Mas... o jeito como ela sorriu para ele...

- Oi? –a imagem do Uzumaki surgiu na sua frente e passou a mão na frente do seu rosto- Está pensando? No quê?

- Estou. –Shikamaru se sentou na cama e esfregou um pouco os olhos- Estou pensando por que nosso plano não deu certo.

- Desconfia de alguém?

- Não. Pensei que poderia ser aquele cara que encontramos mais cedo, mas Temari disse que não podia ser ele o traidor.

- Ah, aquele cara. –Naruto ficou um pouco pensativo- Parecia ser um cara legal.

- Eu não sei. –Shikamaru se espreguiçou e deixou o olhar fixo no edredom que cobria a cama- Parecia bonzinho demais para o meu gosto.

- Hmmmm. –uma voz feminina soou pelo ambiente. Shikamaru levantou os olhos e deu de cara com uma versão feminina do Uzumaki- Acho que está com ciúmes dele.

- O que diabos você está fazendo? –Shikamaru falou perplexo e se afastou do loiro- Já não passou da idade de usar esse jutsu?

- Não mude de assunto. Aposto que está com ciúmes por que a Temari foi gentil com aquele cara.

- Pare com isso. Desfaça logo esse jutsu.

- Hmm... não sei não, mas acho que ele é mais bonito que você. –Naruto falou com tom de zombaria e se aproximou mais do Nara.

- Chega! Pare com isso! –Shikamaru o empurrou e se levantou da cama.

Naruto desfez o jutsu e caiu na gargalhada. Shikamaru, no entanto, não via a mínima graça na situação. Quando Naruto ia crescer? Aquelas brincadeirinhas já estavam dando nos nervos.

- Falando sério. –Naruto disse assim que parou de rir- Você acha que eles são namorados?

- Não sei. E o que importa? E daí se ela for namorada dele?- Shikamaru respondeu, ainda irritado, e foi até o banheiro, fechando bruscamente a porta atrás de si.

E diziam que ele era um gênio... Naruto esboçou um sorriso e de deitou na cama. Podia não entender de grandes estratégias, mas entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali. Provavelmente Shikamaru ainda teria problemas com aquele tal de Akira.

ooo

Mais um dia amanhecia. Seria tão melhor estar em casa... se estivesse em casa não precisaria acordar cedo e ficar queimando os miolos pensando em formas de resolver aquela maldita missão.

Era tão cedo... ia ser tão bom se pudesse dormir mais umas duas horas...

Mas não podia. Levantou-se e tratou de se arrumar.

Shikamaru e Naruto se dirigiram até a entrada do hotel e lá avistaram Temari. Mas ela não estava sozinha, estava com aquele shinobi. Maldição.

- Pensei se não queria ir tomar um café...

- Não, obrigada. Tenho que ficar aqui. Minha missão é ser guia daqueles idiotas.

"_Minha missão é ser guia daqueles idiotas"?_ Talvez fosse melhor não ter ouvido aquilo.

- Problemática, achei que não viesse. –Shikamaru falou relativamente alto para encerrar a outra conversa.

- Tive que vir.

- Esses são... –o outro shinobi indagou com a chegada dos dois- Ainda não fomos apresentados.

- "Os idiotas". –Shikamaru respondeu em tom de zombaria. Temari passou a mão no rosto e suspirou.

- Esses são Shikamaru e Naruto. São shinobis de Konoha. –Temari tratou de apresentá-los formalmente- Este é Akira. Ele está nos ajudando na missão.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. –Akira se aproximou e esticou a mão para Shikamaru que fez o mesmo.

- Vamos, Gaara está esperando. –Temari acabou com as formalidades e começou a caminhar- Até mais, Akira.

Naruto olhou discretamente para Shikamaru, mas decidiu não comentar nada sobre o outro shinobi.

- Por que você disse que teve que vir? –Shikamaru indagou da loira assim que se afastaram do hotel.

- Por que Gaara não acha que é seguro falarmos sobre a missão na sala dele. Vamos fazer essas discussões na nossa casa e aposto que vocês não sabem onde fica.

- Aquele cara anda te seguindo? –mudando totalmente de assunto, Shikamaru perguntou e Temari o encarou com o cenho franzido.

- O quê?

- Encontramos com ele ontem e hoje também. No mínimo estranho.

- É claro que ele não está me seguindo. Deixe de ser louco, Shikamaru. –Temari respondeu e revirou os olhos- Akira não é nosso inimigo. Pare de implicar com ele.

Talvez fosse mesmo só implicância, mas Shikamaru não conseguia parar de pensar nas aparições daquele sujeito. Ele era tão gentil e educado que chegava a irritar. _"Pensei se não queria ir tomar um café" _ele disse para a Sabaku. Como podia aquele idiota pensar em encontros em uma situação como aquela? Ele não estava preocupado com a Vila dele? Parecia que estava mais interessado em dar em cima de Temari. Idiota. Muito idiota.

ooo

Já estava quase escurecendo e eles não tinham chegado a nenhuma conclusão. Não havia pistas, não havia nada. Todos ficaram em silêncio. Era frustrante não chegar a lugar algum.

- Chega de tristeza! –Kankuro quebrou o silêncio- Vamos nos divertir! Tem um bar aqui perto, vamos até lá. Não vai adiantar nada ficarmos pensando nisso a noite toda!

- Vamos! –Naruto concordou, mas os outros não responderam.

- Tenho algumas coisas para resolver. –Gaara se levantou e caminhou em direção ao quarto- Com licença.

- Acho que devia repensar sobre seu desejo de ser Hokage. –Kankuro cochichou para o Uzumaki que deu uma risadinha- Gaara trabalha demais.

- Ei, Shikamaru, vai conosco? –Naruto chamou.

- Não, obrigado.

- Não vou te levar até o hotel. –Temari avisou, mas Shikamaru deu de ombros.

Kankuro revirou os olhos e foi até a porta, acompanhado do Uzumaki. Qual era o problema daqueles dois?

- Vai ficar aí sentado? –a loira indagou ao ver que o Nara não tinha feito nenhuma menção de ir embora.

- Vou. Algum problema?

- Nenhum, só achei que quisesse se livrar logo da minha presença. –brincou e esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Não, já me acostumei com a sua presença problemática. –sorriu também.

Parecia ridículo, mas ele realmente gostava da companhia dela. Isto é, é claro, quando ela não estava de mau humor. Por falar em mau humor...

- Por que me tratou tão mau quando chegamos aqui? –Shikamaru perguntou mesmo sabendo que aquela conversa poderia irritar a loira.

- Porque... eu estava nervosa. Só isso.

- Estava nervosa sem motivo ou estava nervosa porque queria resolver essa missão sozinha?

Não houve resposta, apenas o olhar dela sobre si. Ele estava sorrindo sarcasticamente e isso irritava ainda mais a Sabaku.

- Queria. Queria resolver sozinha. Não precisávamos de Konoha. Não precisávamos de _você.- _a irritação estava nítida na voz de Temari, mas ela não levantou a voz- Parece que todos pensam que os shinobis de Konoha são os melhores em tudo! Mas Suna também tem bons shinobis.

- Sei que tem. –diferente da kunoichi, Shikamaru não se exaltou- Você é uma ótima kunoichi.

Temari cruzou os braços e não disse nada. Era tão simples irritar aquela mulher... Shikamaru sorriu e olhou para o teto. Por que gostava tanto quando ela cruzava os braços após uma discussão? Talvez estivesse com problemas...

- Aquele cara que encontramos mais cedo... você está saindo com ele? –por que diabos tinha perguntado aquilo? Céus...

Um sorriso convencido se formou nos lábios da Sabaku e ela se sentou de lado no sofá para poder encarar o Nara.

- Por que não para de implicar com ele? –ela indagou sem desfazer o sorriso, mas não conseguiu tirar o olhar dele do teto- Está com ciúmes? –se inclinou um pouco e sussurrou a última parte no ouvido do Nara.

Não sabia por que, mas sentia um prazer imenso em atormentar aquele shinobi. Agora ele responderia "o que" ou "você ficou doida", ela já sabia. Sabia como ele agia quando ficava irritado ou constrangido.

- Você ficou doida? –ela sabia...- É claro que não...

Shikamaru virou um pouco a cabeça para encará-la. Não devia ter feito isso. Ela estava próxima. Próxima demais. Podia até sentir a respiração quente dela em seu rosto. Baixou um pouco o olhar, não queria olhá-la nos olhos. Seu olhar recaiu sobre os lábios da kunoichi. Teria sido melhor se tivesse continuado olhando para os olhos dela.

Ela gostava de fazer isso. Gostava de provocá-lo. Gostava quando ele corava e se afastava. Gostava principalmente de ver o estrago que podia fazer com a sanidade do Nara. Mas dessa vez as coisas não saíram como ela esperava. Ele não se afastou. Pelo contrário, aproximou-se ainda mais.

Dessa vez, quem corou foi ela. Instintivamente, levou as mãos até os ombros dele e o empurrou com força, forçando-o a se afastar. Abaixou a cabeça e ficou fitando o assento do sofá. Não queria encará-lo.

- O que... você... –pensou em perguntar, mas talvez fosse melhor ficar em silêncio.

- Eu... - Shikamaru se levantou e começou a responder, mas sua voz saiu um tanto trêmula e insegura- É claro que eu não ia... –estava ofegante. Respirou fundo e logo sua voz adquiriu o tom normal- É claro que eu não ia te beijar!

- Então por que fez isso? –a voz da Sabaku voltou ao tom habitual e ela finalmente o encarou. Mas o que ela estava dizendo? Desse jeito ele ia pensar que ela queria que ele a beijasse.

- Não é isso que você sempre faz?

- Ora, seu...! –levantou-se também e ficou de frente para ele- Não se atreva mais a fazer isso!

- Não se preocupe, isso não vai mais acontecer. –Shikamaru se virou e caminhou em direção à porta da casa.

- Volte aqui! –Temari o seguiu e puxou-o pela camisa- Nem pense em contar isso para aquele seu amigo idiota e fofoqueiro!

- É claro que não vou contar!

Um silêncio súbito se instalou quando ouviram passos atrás de si.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? –era a voz de Gaara.

- Nada. –Temari abriu a porta e empurrou o Nara para fora- Shikamaru já estava indo.

Mal houve tempo de Shikamaru acenar para o ruivo, pois Temari fechou bruscamente a porta.

Gaara permaneceu imóvel enquanto a loira passou rapidamente ao seu lado e se trancou no quarto. Queria perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas era melhor ficar em silêncio por enquanto. Agora não era o melhor momento para conversar com a irmã.

* * *

.

Mais um capítulo para os meus queridos leitores!

Mais uma coisa, quem leu, por favor, comente! A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim :)

Reviews:

**Laura: **acho que esse capítulo foi um pouco maior que o outro :)

É verdade! O Minato fazendo bolo! kkkkkk É possível mesmo que eles não tenham mesmo cozinheiras, então.

**Otowa Nekozawa: **"9h e o Shikamaru achou que o Gaara foi chamá-lo cedo?!"

9h pra quem é preguiçoso (como eu) é muito cedo! kkkkkkk

A propósito, não fiz a toalha cair porque se não ia ser mesmo muuuuito clichê. E além do mais o Naruto estava ali então não ia ser legal kkkkkkk

"Não sei se um Naruto isca daria certo. Dependendo da fase do mangá/anime que esta fanfic está situada, o galego já deve ter ficado overpower o suficiente para muito shinobi sair correndo tão logo ao vê-lo."

Não tinha pensado nisso... mas também, o Naruto estava disfarçado, então podiam não ter reconhecido ele (ou podiam, afinal não deu certo)

"Aliás, que oposição mais indigna. O mandato do Gaara é capaz de ter seus pontos fracos, claro, mas os danados resolvem partir para o jogo sujo... Assim não dá."

É verdade, assim não dá. Os caras tão só na maldade... kkkkkk

**Cardosinha: **"Shikamaru desesperado por ter sido visto de toalha. Ou foi porque quem o viu de toalha foi ela? Dúvida cruel..."

Dúvida cruel...

E eu acho muito legal quando o Naruto manda indiretas, então teve mais algumas nesse capítulo kkkkkk

Que bom que está gostando! Espero que continue comentanto :)


	5. Novos Acontecimentos

Novos Acontecimentos

Jogou-se na cama e ficou pensativa. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado. Como um preguiçoso como Shikamaru tinha conseguido deixá-la naquele estado? "_É claro que eu não ia te beijar". _Será que ele não tinha sentido nem um pouco de vontade de beijá-la? Será que ele só tinha feito aquilo para deixá-la desconcertada? Mas afinal, o que importava? Ela não ia beijá-lo mesmo que ele quisesse. Claro que não.

Sentou-se na cama e ficou com o olhar perdido na parede do quarto. Não era hora de pensar naquelas coisas. Tinha coisas muito mais importantes para resolver agora.

ooo

Maldição... como chegaria ao hotel agora? Shikamaru parou e ficou olhando para os lados. Ele realmente não fazia a mínima ideia de onde estava. Ah, é verdade. Kankuro disse que ia em um bar "ali perto". Não devia ser difícil de achar.

Realmente, não _devia _ser difícil, mas foi. Droga, Kankuro tinha dito que era perto! A essa altura Shikamaru já estava ainda mais perdido do que antes. Da próxima vez ia prestar mais atenção no caminho.

- Você... –uma voz soou atrás de si- é um daqueles shinobis de Konoha, não?

Não era possível que fosse _ele._ Quantas vezes ia encontrar aquele maldito? Virou-se e deu de cara com o já bem conhecido Akira.

- Sou... –Shikamaru respondeu desconfiado.

- Está perdido?

Pensou em dizer que não, mas seria ridículo mentir.

- Um pouco...

- Temari-chan não está com você?

- Não. É que... –era óbvio que não contaria o que realmente tinha acontecido- ela... não quis me acompanhar.

Akira deu uma risada baixa, mas Shikamaru permaneceu sério. O ar simpático e descontraído do outro shinobi lhe irritava.

- Posso te mostrar o caminho, se quiser.

Por que ele estava sendo tão gentil? Será que ele não notava que Shikamaru não tinha nenhum interesse em ser seu amigo?

Mas afinal, por que detestava tanto aquele sujeito? Naruto tinha razão, ele parecia ser um cara legal.

- Por favor.

O outro shinobi fez um sinal para que Shikamaru o seguisse e começou a andar.

- O que você fez para irritá-la?

- Ahn?

- Temari-chan.

- Ah... –Shikamaru demorou alguns segundos para responder- Nada demais. Ela se irrita facilmente.

- Isso é verdade. –ele sorriu novamente- Você passa bastante tempo com ela em Konoha, não é? –onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa?- O que ela te fala de Suna?

- Ela raramente fala de Suna. –não estava falando nenhuma mentira, afinal Temari nunca comentava nada sobre a Vila.

- E... muitos caras dão em cima dela na sua Vila?

Shikamaru sentiu uma imensa vontade de dizer "sim" só para ver a reação do outro, mas decidiu não encompridar a conversa.

- Alguns. Sabe, sempre tem aqueles caras idiotas que não podem ver uma mulher bonita.

- Há boatos de que tem um shinobi da Folha que tem um caso com a Temari-chan. –Akira riu e olhou para Shikamaru- Até cheguei a achar que fosse você.

"Até cheguei a achar que fosse você"? E por que deixou de achar? Droga, mas o que estava pensando?

- Eu?

- É, afinal você é o guia dela. Mas ela não me falou muito bem de você.

- Posso imaginar o que ela falou.

Ah, podia mesmo. Idiota, preguiçoso, bebê chorão...

- Você não sabe nada sobre isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Esse suposto caso.

- Não. Não sei de nada.

Agora até Shikamaru estava curioso sobre esses boatos. Sempre tinha gente em Konoha falando que ele e Temari teriam um caso só por os dois sempre andarem juntos. Mas como esses boatos tinham chegado em Suna? Céus... como as pessoas gostam de se meter na vida dos outros.

- Obrigado pela ajuda. –Shikamaru agradeceu assim que chegaram em frente ao hotel. O que ele mais queria era sair logo da companhia daquele homem.

- Tudo bem. –ele sorriu gentilmente e acenou.

Shikamaru entrou rapidamente no hotel e foi até o quarto. Obviamente Naruto ainda não estava. Ótimo. Tirou os sapatos e se deitou na cama.

Queria dormir, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia parar de pensar nas coisas que tinham acontecido naquele dia. Ele tinha tentado _beijar_ a Sabaku. Aquilo não estava certo. Por que tinha feito aquilo? Céus...

Não gostava dela. Ela era chata, briguenta, mandona e... ah, problemática. Muito problemática. Mas não tinha conseguido se controlar. Os lábios dela pareciam tão convidativos...

Só podia estar ficando louco. Virou-se para o lado e tentou inutilmente pensar em outras coisas. Pensou também no seu encontro com aquele shinobi, Akira. Ele era incrivelmente educado e gentil. As garotas deviam se encantar com ele, afinal sempre reclamam que os caras não são gentis. E ele parecia gostar de Temari. Parecia não... estava na cara que gostava. Mas Temari não devia gostar dele. Claro que não.

Será mesmo que não gostava? Ela tinha sido gentil com ele. Droga... por que estava pensando nisso? E daí se ela gostasse dele?

Não pôde evitar de se lembrar das falas do Uzumaki. _"Acho que está com ciúmes dele". _Não era ciúmes. Ele simplesmente não gostava daquele sujeito e pronto.

Tinha que parar de pensar naquilo...

ooo

- Kenji-sama. –um shinobi entrou e fez uma reverência- Mandou me chamar?

- Sim, Ichiro.- o homem respondeu e fez um sinal para que o outro se sentasse- Já decidi. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Nosso Kazekage já está com a imagem bastante desgastada com tudo que aconteceu ultimamente. Está na hora de darmos o golpe final.

- E o que seria, senhor?

- Vamos pegar aquela garota e usá-la como refém.

- A irmã? Já tentamos uma vez e ela nos...

- Não, não. Ela é perigosa demais. Outra garota. Aquela menina que anda sempre com Kazekage.

- Matsuri? Acha que poderíamos subornar o Kazekage com ela?

- Há quem diga que ela é a namoradinha do Kazekage. Não custa tentar.

- Quando quer que peguemos a menina?

- O quanto antes.

ooo

Batidas na porta estavam interrompendo seu sono. Pegou o travesseiro e colocou sobre a cabeça. As batidas continuaram. Por que não paravam de incomodá-la? Não estavam vendo que ela não estava disposta a abrir?

As batidas cessaram. Respirou aliviada e jogou o travesseiro para o lado. Abriu um pouco os olhos e olhou para o relógio. 11h. Sentou-se em um pulo e olhou novamente para ter certeza. Não podia ser.

- Ela não abriu. –Kankuro voltou para a sala e se sentou em uma poltrona.

- Não é normal Temari dormir até essa hora. –Gaara comentou, estranhando a situação.

Shikamaru ficou pensativo. E se ela não estivesse dormindo? E se estivesse trancada lá por causa do acontecido no dia anterior? Talvez não quisesse vê-lo.

- Shikamaru. –o Kazekage chamou e tirou o Nara de seus pensamentos- Parece que não temos nenhuma pista. Agradeço por ter vindo até aqui, mas se quiser voltar para Konoha, fique à vontade. Desde que vocês chegaram não ocorreram mais ataques. Além do mais, não posso ficar mantendo vocês aqui para nada.

- Sentimos muito, Gaara. –Naruto falou sinceramente- Queríamos ter podido ajudar.

O barulho de passos descendo a escada chamou a atenção de todos.

- Temari! –Kankuro falou ao ver a irmã- Já estávamos pensando que você tinha morrido.

- Eu... não sabia que era tão tarde. –Temari caminhou até o sofá e evitou de encarar Shikamaru- Decidiram alguma coisa?

- Sim. –Gaara respondeu- Shikamaru e Naruto já podem voltar.

- Já? –perguntou espantada e quase que instintivamente olhou para o Nara. Mas o que estava fazendo? Agora ia parecer que ela não queria que eles fossem.

- Não era isso que você queria? –Kankuro indagou e foi fuzilado pelo olhar da irmã- O que foi? Achei que estivesse furiosa por eles estarem aqui.

Kankuro idiota. Aquilo não era o tipo de coisa que ele devia dizer na frente dos dois.

- Cale a boca, Kankuro. –a loira o repreendeu, mas ele não parecia disposto a parar.

- Todos sabem que você odeia o Shikamaru por ele ser mais esperto que você.

Silêncio. Nenhum dos presentes se mexeu, apenas Kankuro que esboçou um largo sorriso vitorioso. Humilhar publicamente a irmã era muito divertido. Claro que as consequências daquele ato podiam não ser nada divertidas, mas ele não resistira.

Fortes batidas na porta foram ouvidas e interromperam a conversa. Kankuro levantou e abriu a porta.

- Kankuro-senpai! –um shinobi ofegante estava parado à porta- Pegaram a Matsuri!

- O quê? –Kankuro perguntou, perplexo- Acalme-se.

Gaara levantou-se e foi até a porta também. Será que ele tinha ouvido direito?

- O que você disse? –o ruivo perguntou aparentemente indiferente com a situação.

- Sequestraram a Matsuri!

- Quem?

- Eu não sei... –o shinobi continuava ofegante- Foi tão rápido...

Gaara ficou em silêncio. Já podia imaginar quem tinha feito aquilo.

- Obrigado pela informação, Inari. –Gaara disse antes de voltar para a poltrona.

Kankuro acompanhou o shinobi até a cozinha para que ele bebesse um copo de água.

- Alguém foi sequestrado? –Naruto gritou- Vamos ir atrás?

- Precisamos pensar antes. Não podemos agir precipitadamente. –o ruivo respondeu calmamente.

É claro que queriam usar Matsuri para chantageá-lo. Agora tudo que podiam fazer era esperar por mais informações.

ooo

Já era noite quando as primeiras informações chegaram. Uma carta, endereçada ao Kazekage.

-"Kazekage-sama, estamos com uma refém que aposto que você já sabe quem é. Agora a decisão é sua, nada acontecerá com a garota se abdicar do posto de Kazekage. Terá dois dias para tomar sua decisão. Ass. Kenji". –Gaara leu o bilhete em voz alta.

- O cara ainda assinou? –Naruto indagou.

- Kenji nunca escondeu que era contra o Gaara. –Temari respondeu- Não havia motivo para fazer suspense. Além do mais, todos sabíamos que só podia ser ele por detrás disso.

- Temos dois dias. –Shikamaru pronunciou-se- Podemos ir atrás dela.

- Eu não quero... –Gaara hesitou em falar, mas prosseguiu- colocar ninguém em perigo.

- Mas não pode abdicar do posto e entregar o poder ao Kenji! –Temari falou mais alto que o normal.

Gaara sabia que ela tinha razão, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava que era a vida de Matsuri que estava em risco.

- Vamos atrás dela! –Kankuro sugeriu- Kenji não tem shinobis muito bons.

- Que a gente saiba. –Temari completou.

- Não posso sair da Vila. –Gaara disse.

- Mas nós podemos. –o Sabaku mais velho rebateu.

- Esperem. –Shikamaru interrompeu a discussão que começava a se formar- Pode ser justamente isso que eles querem.

- Isso o quê?

- Que todos nós saiamos para ir atrás dessa garota. Isso deixaria Gaara ainda mais vulnerável a um ataque.

- Shikamaru tem razão. –Temari concordou- Alguém vai ter que ficar.

- Também não podemos ser muitos. Se formos em um grupo muito grande ficará mais difícil nos aproximarmos da refém sem sermos notados. –Shikamaru continuou e Gaara apenas concordou.

- Vamos... –Gaara falou mais baixo que o normal- pensar nisso depois. Preciso descansar.

Todos observaram enquanto o Kazekage se levantava e ia em direção ao quarto. Por mais que ele estivesse tentando parecer indiferente, estava nítido que ele estava abalado com a notícia do sequestro.

- Vou falar com o Inari. –Temari também se levantou- Quero ver se consigo mais informações sobre o sequestro da Matsuri.

- Vou com você. –Shikamaru se levantou apesar da expressão de desagrado da kunoichi.

- Bem, acho que nem adianta eu ir. –Naruto deu de ombros- Vou ficar aqui.

Temari saiu da casa sendo seguida por Shikamaru. Ele se perguntou se ela sabia para onde estava indo, mas era melhor não dizer nada. Provavelmente ela sabia. E, além do mais, era melhor não puxar muito assunto com ela. Ela ainda parecia muito irritada com ele.

- O Inari e a Matsuri são os shinobis que cuidam dos portões. Deve ter sido muito fácil para eles pegaram a Matsuri. –Temari, como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos do Nara, tratou de explicar.

Quando chegaram até os portões puderam avistar alguém conhecido.

- Akira-kun. –Temari chamou e o shinobi se virou.

- Temari-chan. –ele sorriu, como sempre fazia.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu com a Matsuri, por isso vim até aqui ver se encontro pistas.

- Nós viemos fazer isso. –Shikamaru falou de maneira pouco educada e recebeu um olhar de reprovação da Sabaku.

- Ótimo. Quanto mais gente melhor.

Será que aquele homem era incapaz de se irritar? Mesmo com as grosserias do Nara ele continuava sorridente. Maldito...

- Inari disse que os sequestradores seguiram naquela direção. –Akira falou e apontou para o oeste.

- Não seria difícil deduzir. –Shikamaru disse e apontou para o chão- Olhe a areia. Eles praticamente deixaram uma trilha.

- Gaara já decidiu alguma coisa? Ele pretende ir atrás dela?

- Ele não decidiu nada ainda. Mas provavelmente nós vamos atrás dela.

- Posso ajudar, se quiserem.

- Acho que já tem gente suficiente. –Shikamaru tratou logo de cortar o shinobi.

- Pare de ser grosseiro, Shikamaru. –Temari o repreendeu- Akira é um ótimo shinobi, pode nos ajudar.

Por que ela não parava de defender aquele sujeito?

- Quando Gaara chegar a alguma decisão, me avise. –Akira pediu e Temari balançou a cabeça afirmativamente- Até mais.

Temari acenou e Shikamaru nem se deu ao trabalho de fazer o mesmo. Odiava aquele sujeito. Só faltava Gaara mandá-lo junto para salvar a tal Matsuri.

ooo

- Kenji-sama. –um shinobi apareceu e fez uma simples reverência- Está tudo saindo como o planejado. Temari e aquele shinobi de Konoha foram atrás do tal do Inari. Parece que pretendem mesmo ir atrás da garota.

- Ótimo. O que eu mais quero é me livrar deles. Aquela mulher, a Sabaku, já nos atrapalhou demais. Quero ela longe daqui.

- Mas... eles são espertos. É provável que tenham pensado nisso. Pode ser que alguém fique para proteger o Kazekage.

- É, pode ser. –ele ficou pensativo e se calou por alguns instantes- Mas se conseguirmos nos livrar do gênio e da irmã do Gaara já é o suficiente. Esses ninjas estrategistas me dão nos nervos. Sempre descobrem tudo.

- Ah, senhor! Akira estava com eles também.

- Akira? –Kenji se ajeitou na cadeira- Mas isso é melhor que o esperado! Se ele também sair da Vila vai ser ótimo. Esse idiota do Akira é o puxa-saco do Kazekage, ele seria um grande problema para nós.

- Se Temari-san for atrás da garota, aposto que ele vai também. –o shinobi riu, mas logo voltou a ficar sério.

- Perfeito!

- Ah, Kenji-sama. _Eles _querem saber o que fazer com a garota.

- Diga para não fazerem nada por enquanto.

- Estão impacientes. Sabe como eles são.

- Diga para se acalmarem. Já tenho tudo planejado. Já estou começando a me arrepender de ter feito um acordo com eles.

- Mas pense pelo lado positivo. Eles são ótimos. Aposto que podem acabar com a Sabaku facilmente.

- É o que eu espero.

* * *

.

Leitores queridos, tive uma semana muito conturbada, por isso negligenciei um pouco essa fic. Mas agora estou postando o cap 5!

Vi em alguns comentários que tem gente ligando a fic ao mangá. Mas **essa fanfic não tem nenhuma ligação com a guerra**, até porque faz tempo que eu não leio o mangá.

Reviews:

**Otowa Nekozawa: **" Fico na dúvida se o Naruto iria se esquecer de que estava disfarçado ou se iria correr e gritar de uma forma tão exagerada que os malvados pensariam "Aí tem!""

Do jeito que ele é, aposto que ia esquecer do plano kkkkkk

E calma, Otowa, o Akira ainda vai atormentar bem mais o Shikamaru muahahaha

**Mokona Kuramae: **"como o Naruto pode perceber alguma coisa no Shikamaru e não perceber a própria situação que se encontra?! (Hinata e Sakura)"

Pois é, mas se lembra que no começo do shippuuden o Naruto perguntou se o Shikamaru e a Temari estavam saindo? Então parece que ele realmente percebeu algo. E sim, a Hinata ele não nota ¬¬

Sobre o que você falou desse tema já estar "manjado", concordo com você, tanto que eu hesitei bastante em escrever. Só que se você for ver, todo governo tem oposição, então fica difícil de fugir desse tema (pelo menos foi isso que eu pensei).

Achei interessante a sua sugestão (aliás, eu sei que você disse que odeia escrever, mas seria bem legal você escrever uma fanfic sobre isso), mas quando eu começo uma fanfic eu já tenho uma história em mente e se eu fosse fazer o que você disse eu teria que mudar radicalmente a história. Mas sabe, seu comentário me fez repensar algumas coisas.

Mas fico feliz pela sua crítica, sempre é bom saber o que os leitores estão pensando :)

**Laura: **"Gostei muito dessa cena do Shikamaru com a Temari, só acho que o kankuro está muito bonzinho, já que deixou os dois sozinhos em casa e saiu com o Naruto sem fazer nenhum comentário"

O Kankuro ainda não desconfia dos dois! Mas não se preocupe, quando ele desconfiar ele vai ser bem ciumento kkkkkkk

P.S: também adoro ele como irmão ciumento.

**xAkemihime: **o que dizer... tenho tantos comments seus! kkkkkk

Vocês leitores estão muito afobados. Calma, está muito cedo para beijo! kkkkkk

"Poxa, eu toda confiante que ia rolar beijo bahh, não foge Temari, não pode! D: Mas apesar disso, foi engraçada a reação deles com o "quase beijo" kkkkkk e o Gaara sem entender nada (será?)"

Hum... acho que o Gaara já imaginava o que estava acontecendo ali kkkkkk

Ah, sim, o Akira ainda vai causar problemas. Uma hora apostos que todos vão odiar ele (inclusive eu) kkkkkk

Mas tem que ter alguém pro Shikamaru ter ciúmes, se não não tem graça! :)


	6. Sem Foco

Sem Foco

- Mas o que o Gaara está fazendo? –Temari perguntou impaciente- Precisamos decidir logo.

- Acalme-se, problemática. –Shikamaru a repreendeu e recebeu um olhar de desagrado da loira- Temos que deixar ele pensar.

- Não tem o que pensar. –Temari insistiu- Ele não pode simplesmente entregar o poder para aquele idiota do Kenji. Temos que ir atrás dela e resgatá-la!

- Mulheres são tão afobadas... –o Nara resmungou baixo, mas infelizmente foi ouvido pela Sabaku.

- O que você disse? –ela perguntou, irritada, mas Shikamaru sequer a encarou- Responda!

- Fique quieta. –Shikamaru abriu a boca a contra gosto- Como você é irritante.

- Quem você pensa que é para me mandar calar a boca? –Temari falou mais alto que o normal.

- Calem a boca. –Kankuro falou, irritado- Vocês não cansam disso?

Ambos se calaram e cruzaram os braços. Kankuro suspirou aliviado.

Houve um tempo de silêncio, mas logo Gaara apareceu na sala e se aproximou dos demais.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. –o ruivo começou a falar, sem muitos rodeios- Temari, Shikamaru e Akira vão atrás da Matsuri. Kankuro e Naruto ficam aqui para o caso de um ataque.

- O quê?- Naruto gritou e se levantou bruscamente.

- Podemos contestar? –Shikamaru perguntou e recebeu uma resposta positiva do ruivo- Acho que eu e Temari somos capazes de salvar a garota. Além do mais, quanto mais gente, mais fácil é de nos encontrarem.

- Lá vem você de novo implicando com o Akira. –Temari tirou as costas do encosto do sofá e se inclinou um pouco para frente, para poder encarar o Nara- Você devia deixar de lado essa sua implicância com ele e começar a pensar na missão.

- Não é implicância.

Tudo bem, podia ser implicância, mas ia ser péssimo ficar sabe-se lá quanto tempo ao lado daquele shinobi.

- É sim. Ele não fez nada para você.

- Resolvam suas rixas depois. –Gaara interrompeu a discussão- O precisamos agora é de shinobis competentes que possam ir atrás da Matsuri. Além do mais, não sabemos quantos homens estão vigiando ela. Só você e a Temari pode ser arriscado.

Gaara tinha razão. Não podia botar em risco a missão só porque não ia com a cara do sujeito. Se ele era um bom shinobi podia ser de grande ajuda. Shikamaru acenou positivamente e não disse mais nada.

- Quando devemos ir? –Temari indagou.

- Eu diria de manhã, mas pode não ser seguro. Se saírem de madrugada será mais fácil de passarem despercebidos.

- Certo. Já vamos arrumar as coisas, então.

ooo

Já era tarde da noite quando Shikamaru e Temari chegaram até o ponto de encontro marcado. Akira ainda não estava lá.

- Por que ele ainda não está aqui? –Shikamaru resmungou e Temari revirou os olhos.

- Qual é o seu problema? –ela o encarou e esperou que ele fizesse o mesmo- Está de mau humor desde que chegou em Suna.

- _Eu _estou de mau humor? –Shikamaru riu e olhou para ela também- Não fui eu que fui grosseiro com você quando cheguei.

- Ora, Shikamaru, ainda fala nisso? –ela suspirou e cruzou os braços.

- Por que é mesmo que você estava irritada? –ele fingiu estar pensativo por alguns segundos- Ah! Era porque você não queria admitir que precisava da minha ajuda para resolver essa missão.

Temari ficou um tempo em silêncio. Imagina se ele não ia tocar naquele assunto novamente. Além do mais, Kankuro tinha feito o favor de falar aquilo na frente de todos. Mas seu irmãozinho querido ia ver só...

- É por isso que não queria a sua ajuda. –a loira finalmente falou algo- Por que você é irritante! –ela quase gritou, mas se deu conta de que já era de madrugada- Você não para de me irritar!

Shikamaru não disse nada, apenas esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Mas por que ele estava rindo? O sorriso dele irritava ainda mais a Sabaku. Ahh, como ela queria bater nele.

- Por que você está rindo, hein? –ela se aproximou agressivamente e ele deu um passo para trás.

- Fique quieta. Não é hora de brigar.

- Foi você quem começou com isso! –ela se aproximou mais.

Shikamaru segurou os ombros da kunoichi para que ela parasse e nesse momento ouviram passos. Era Akira e ele estava com uma expressão séria, diferente do usual. Temari empurrou o Nara e cruzou os braços.

Eles estavam brigando, mas Akira não sabia disso. Para quem via de fora, parecia que estava fazendo outra coisa.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo? –não resistiu de perguntar.

- Tentando dar uma lição em um geniozinho idiota. –Temari respondeu. A irritação ainda estava nítida na voz dela- Vamos logo.

Ela sequer esperou pelos demais e tratou de seguir o caminho que levava para fora da Vila. Shikamaru sempre a irritava, mas dessa vez estava demais.

- Eu não sei o que você fez, -Akira sussurrou- mas ela está com muita, _muita _raiva de você.

Shikamaru não disse nada, apenas seguiu a kunoichi. Todos sabiam que a loira não era muito paciente, mas Akira nunca a tinha visto tão nervosa. Mas era bom, assim ele podia ter certeza de que Shikamaru não era o shinobi que supostamente tinha um caso com ela. A não ser que... Não, que bobagem. Não tinha como ela gostar dele.

Tentaram passar o mais despercebidos possível, por isso não falaram nada até já estarem bem distantes da Vila. Eles sabiam por onde os sequestradores tinham ido, mas não sabiam exatamente para onde.

- Vocês já pararam para pensar –a voz de Shikamaru quebrou o silêncio e chamou a atenção dos outros- que essa trilha pode ser falsa?

- Acha que podem estar nos enganando? –Akira indagou e recebeu uma resposta positiva do Nara.

- Inari disse que foram por aqui. Eu acho que ele é de confiança. –Temari também se pronunciou.

- Também acho que ele seja de confiança. –Akira concordou e Shikamaru permaneceu em silêncio.

Além do mais, se não seguissem aquela trilha, seguiriam o quê? Não havia nenhuma outra pista. Naquele momento não tinham escolha. Mas se fosse uma armadilha, estariam indo direto para ela.

- Eu não sei como o Gaara conseguiu fazer o Naruto ficar. –Temari falou após algum tempo de silêncio.

- Também não sei. –Shikamaru riu baixo ao se lembrar do escândalo que o loiro tinha feito depois de saber que não iria na missão.

- Mas ele não podia vir mesmo. –a loira continuou- Ele não consegue lutar sem fazer escândalo.

- É, mas por incrível que pareça ele sempre se dá bem.

- Aquele camarãozinho tem muita sorte.

- Ei, chega de conversa. –Akira falou, um tanto irritado com a conversa dos dois- Estamos fazendo algo importante.

Shikamaru o observou de canto de olho e esboçou um sorriso quase imperceptível. Então o tal Akira se irritava quanto outro homem conversava com a Sabaku? Por que será que a ideia da sua presença causar ciúmes no outro lhe agradava? Que ridículo. Devia estar ocupando seu cérebro pensando em planos para salvar aquela garota, não pensando em besteiras.

ooo

Já era quase meio dia quando avistaram o final daquele gigantesco deserto. Todos já estavam cansados e não tinham mais pistas. Aqueles bandidos eram realmente espertos.

- Eu acho –Shikamaru falou após muito tempo de silêncio- que devíamos parar.

- Não temos tempo para parar. –Temari respondeu e continuou andando.

- Mas... –ele insistiu- se alguém nos atacar agora não teremos chance alguma.

- É verdade. –Akira parou e respirou fundo- Estamos andando há muito tempo.

Temari parou de má vontade e se virou para os dois.

- Tudo bem. Mas vamos procurar um lugar melhor para pararmos.

Depois do deserto havia um campo e em seguida floresta que ficava mais densa a medida que andavam. Quanto mais escondidos eles ficassem, melhor.

Pararam quando acharam um pequeno lago onde poderiam pegar água. Shikamaru se recostou em uma árvore e fechou os olhos. Ele ainda não entendia por que sempre o escolhiam para missões problemáticas e cansativas.

Temari se aproximou do lago e lavou o rosto. Estava muito calor. Em seguida molhou também o pescoço e deixou que a água escorresse pelo seu colo. Shikamaru abriu um pouco os olhos e os arregalou quando observou a kunoichi. Aquela água estava escorrendo direto para os seios dela.

A loira passou novamente as mãos no rosto para tirar o excesso de água e olhou para os companheiros. Os dois a observavam fixamente. Shikamaru tratou rapidamente de desviar o olhar e Akira olhou distraidamente para o céu. Temari permaneceu com o olhar confuso, mas ninguém se atreveu a falar nada. Ela nem imaginava como seus atos tinham desconcertado os dois shinobis.

- Como vamos fazer? –Temari perguntou- Não podemos descansar todos ao mesmo tempo. Alguém tem que vigiar.

- Eu posso vigiar. –Akira falou gentilmente- Pode descansar Tema-chan.

"Tema-chan"? Shikamaru abriu os olhos e encarou o outro shinobi. Ele tinha tanta intimidade assim com ela?

- Eu não sei. Vocês dois parecem bem mais cansados do que eu. –Temari riu debochada e se sentou próxima ao Nara.

- Não, eu faço questão de vigiar. Descanse. –Akira insistiu.

- É descanse _Tema-chan. - _Shikamaru falou de maneira irônica- Akira-san está sendo tão gentil, seria uma desfeita se você não fizesse o que ele está pedindo.

Akira olhou para Shikamaru, desconfiado. Ele não tinha certeza se o Nara estava sendo irônico.

Temari recostou-se em uma árvore e fechou os olhos. Só agora tinha notado que estava muito cansada.

ooo

- Sinceramente, eu não entendo por que me mandaram ficar aqui! –Naruto esbravejou.

- Alguém tem que ficar para proteger o Gaara caso algo aconteça. –Kankuro respondeu, sem dar muita importância para o loiro.

- Isso não é justo. –o Uzumaki sentou-se no sofá ao lado do Sabaku e cruzou os braços, emburrado. Não demorou muito, porém, para que o loiro desfizesse o bico e puxasse assunto novamente- Ei, Kankuro.

- O que foi? –o Sabaku resmungou sem tirar os olhos da TV.

- Essa garota que foi sequestrada é namorada do Gaara?

- Eu sei lá. –ele deu de ombros- Sabe como o Gaara é estranho, ele nunca falou nada sobre isso.

- Ele parece que ficou abalado com a notícia do sequestro.

- É, pode ser que ele tivesse algo com essa garota. Mas o que importa?

- Estava só curioso. –o Uzumaki recostou-se no sofá e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça- Aliás... aquele cara que encontramos uma vez... como era o nome mesmo? O que foi resgatar a garota com o Shikamaru.

- Akira? –Kankuro perguntou, ainda sem demonstrar interesse no assunto.

- É, esse mesmo. O que rola entre ele e a Temari?

- Nada. Aquele idiota está sempre insistindo, mas a Temari não dá a mínima pra ele.

- Hum...

- Por que está perguntando isso?

- Porque esses dias eu estava falando com o Shikamaru sobre isso, mas parece que ele não gostou muito do assunto.

- Como assim? –Kankuro tirou o som da TV e olhou para o Uzumaki.

- O quê?

- Por que disse que ele não gostou do assunto?

- Ah, você sabe. –Naruto deu uma risada, mas o Sabaku continuou sério- Qual é, não se faça de bobo. Você deve saber de alguma coisa.

- Mas do que diabos você está falando?

- Da Temari e do Shikamaru.

- O quê? –o Sabaku ajeitou-se no sofá e encarou fixamente o Uzumaki.

- O que está acontecendo? –Naruto indagou, confuso- Qual parte da conversa você não entendeu?

- O que tem a Temari e o Shikamaru?

- Eu não sei, estou perguntando para você.

- Perguntando para mim?

- É. Você não sabe de nada?

- Ainda não entendo.

- Você nunca percebeu nada?

- Como?

- Ah, por favor, Kankuro. Você está dificultando as coisas. –Naruto revirou os olhos- Eu só quero saber se eles são apenas organizadores do exame chuunin ou...

Kankuro ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ele nunca tinha pensado naquilo. Nem sequer tinha passado pela sua cabeça que sua irmã e o Nara... Céus.

- Deixe de ser ridículo. –o moreno se pronunciou após algum tempo- Temari jamais daria mole para ele.

- Pode até ser, mas o Shikamaru...- o loiro completou a frase com uma risadinha que não agradou o Sabaku.

- Você está dizendo que ele quer se aproveitar da minha irmã?

- Como assim se aproveitar? Do jeito que você fala parece que ela é uma garotinha virgem e ingênua.

- Ela não é virgem? –Kankuro indagou, espantado.

- Como eu vou saber?

- Não me diga que ela e o Shikamaru já...

- Não! –Naruto tratou de esclarecer, mas pensou melhor- Que eu saiba...

- Se aquele desgraçado encostou um dedo na minha irmã ele vai se ver comigo!

Naruto não disse nada, apenas ficou pensativo. Talvez não devesse ter dito aquelas coisas para o Sabaku. Shikamaru ia ficar furioso quando soubesse...

ooo

Shikamaru abriu lentamente os olhos quando ouviu vozes ao fundo. Viu dois vultos e piscou os olhos para ter certeza de quem eram.

- Fazia tempo que não saíamos em uma missão juntos. –ouviu Akira falar enquanto olhava docemente para a Sabaku.

- Uhum. –Temari respondeu sem dar importância para a conversa do shinobi.

Mas que conversa fiada era aquela? Shikamaru permaneceu em silêncio. Por mais que aquilo o irritasse, ele queria ouvir mais.

- Temari-chan. –ele se aproximou um pouco e tocou de leve na mão da kunoichi que tratou de se afastar rapidamente- O que há com você?

- Não há nada comigo. Do que você está falando?

- Você está fugindo de mim. Há um tempo atrás você... –ele hesitou em continuar- Eu achei que... que você quisesse...

- Ora, cale a boca. –Temari o interrompeu- Não é hora para falar sobre isso.

Shikamaru conteve uma risada. Não queria que eles notassem que ele estava acordado. Temari tinha mandado ele se calar, isso significava que ela não gostava dele.

- O que está acontecendo com você? –Akira insistiu e se aproximou mais da loira- Você aceitava sair comigo! Mas de uma hora para a outra...

Aceitava? Céus...

- Já disse que não vou falar sobre isso. Achei que já tivéssemos superado isso.

Maldita hora que decidiu dar ouvidos à Matsuri. A outra sempre vivia falando que ela devia dar uma chance ao Akira, afinal ele era "lindo, simpático e gentil". Droga, nunca devia ter aceitado sair com ele.

- Foi depois que você começou a ir sempre para Konoha! –ele se exaltou e segurou o pulso da Sabaku para que ela o encarasse- Você tem outro? Você gosta de outro homem?

- O quê? Pare de besteiras! Me solte!

- Você conheceu alguém em Konoha!

Temari livrou-se dele e olhou para Shikamaru. Ele estava com os olhos abertos. Será que ele tinha acordado com o escândalo ou ele estava ouvindo tudo desde o começo?

É verdade que desde que começou a ir frequentemente para Konoha tinha se desinteressado totalmente de sair com ele. Mas não tinha relação nenhuma com o fato dela sair com Shikamaru. Mas o que estava pensando? Ela não _saía _com o Nara. Andavam juntos pelo simples fato dele ser seu guia.

Shikamaru levantou-se, mas não comentou nada sobre a discussão dos dois. Então Temari já tinha saído com aquele idiota? Será que eles já tinham tido algo ou eram apenas encontros sem importância?

- Agora que todos já descansaram, vamos voltar a procurar a Matsuri. –Temari falou, autoritária como sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Era ridículo falar sobre aquilo naquele momento. Eram shinobis, não podiam perder tempo discutindo questões amorosas, ainda mais quando estavam em missão.

Temari levou a mão até o gigantesco leque preso às suas costas e em um rápido movimento lançou uma rajada de vento na direção de uma árvore. Um vulto saiu rapidamente detrás da árvore antes que ela fosse derrubada pelo vento e entrou na floresta.

- Droga, tinha alguém nos espionando! –ela esbravejou e cravou o leque no chão- Há quanto tempo será que ele estava lá?

Aquilo era muito estranho. Shikamaru permaneceu com o olhar fixo no local onde o espião estava e não disse nada. Ele estava usando uma máscara da... ANBU?

* * *

.

Capítulo 6! Dessa vez nossos queridos acabaram perdendo um pouco o foco da missão (já começaram a discutir romances e etc), mas no final a diva de Suna já retomou o foco e destruiu a pobre árvore.

Ok, eu estou tentando atrasar ao máximo as cenas de luta, mas uma hora vai ser inevitável, né? kkkkk

E para as pessoas que estão enlouquecidas por um momento love ShikaTema: calma, tenham paciência! Logo logo eles vão se acertar! =D

E para quem queria um irmão ciumento: só agora o Kankuro começou a desconfiar dos dois. Shikamaru que se cuide quando voltar... kkkkk

Reviews:

**Cardosinha: **não foi só você, a intenção era essa! Mas agora já deu pra ver que o Akira (por mais que seja irritante) não é vilão, é apenas um rival amoroso para o Shika kkkkkk

"quase posso ver ele morrer pra proteger Temari."

Hm... não sei se ele vai morrer tão cedo. Ainda estou decidindo o futuro deles xD

"Shikamaru amolando a faca mental enquanto pensa "eu odeio você" pro Akira."

Mas dessa vez o Shikamaru gostou de ver a Temari dar uma patadas no Akira! Se bem que ela também vive dando patadas nele... mas enfim, todos sabemos que no fundo ela gosta do Shika s2

Eu sinceramente não gosto de Gaara x Matsuri, mas vamos fingir, nessa fic, que o Gaara gosta dela kkkkk

"Bem que Shikamaru podia pagar de doido e beijar Temari, né?"

Ele já tentou hein, no capítulo 4 se não me engano. Mas vamos ver, talvez qualquer hora ele de uma de louco e faça isso que você disse hehe

**xAkemihime: **" Mas te falar viu, esse Akira ja ta me irritando, ele lembra um pouco o Sai"

A Otowa também comentou que ele lembra o Sai! Só eu não tinha pensado nisso? kkkkkk

Mas como você falou, o Sai é legal e esse Akira... aff.

"E sinto que a ação logo vai começar. Matsuri ja foi capturada rs Gaara todo preocupado owmmm"

Calma, estou esperando a inspiração vir para escrever uma cena de ação kkkkk E pobre Gaara... ficou tristinho porque a Matsuri foi sequestrada... Mas com um time daqueles para salvá-la, logo logo ela vai estar de volta xD

**Otowa Nekozawa: **"Akira, esse cara que parece ser algum parente do Sai, estava fazendo tantas perguntas que eu tinha quase certeza de que ele estava do lado dos vilões. Até o boss dizer que ele é só um puxa-saco do kazekage."

Pois é, ele não é vilão, ele é apenas um babaca apaixonado pela Temari. E como a xAkemihime disse, ele pode ser parecido com o Sai, mas o Sai é muito mais legal! kkkkkk

Então você gostou de ver o Akira sendo guia do Shika? Mas o Shika não gostou tanto assim kkkkk

" Fora isso, alguém duvida de que a Temari e o Shikamaru vão fazer sopa dos pobres shinobis aliados do vilão? Eu não."

Calma, Otowa, não seja tão precipitada. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer...

**Laura: **Shikamaru com ciumes é muuuuito fofo mesmo *-*

Aliás, o Shika é fofo de qualquer jeito kkkkk


	7. Sérios Problemas

Sérios Problemas

Devia ter se enganado, Konoha não estaria metida nessa história. Tsunade-sama nunca trairia o Kazekage. Mas tinha algo muito estranho naquela história.

- Temari. –Shikamaru chamou, ainda pensativo- Você e o Kankuro disseram que já lutaram com aqueles bandidos que atacavam os portões da Vila, não é?

- Sim, já.

- E você disse também que usavam máscaras. Não se pareciam com ANBUs?

- Não. –Temari se aproximou um pouco- Se fossem ANBUs eu saberia. Além do mais, eles eram muito fracos. Por que está perguntando isso?

- Por nada.

Não fazia sentido algum. Não podiam ser ANBUs, eles eram de confiança por serem comandados unicamente pela Hokage, e a Raiz tinha acabado após a morte de Danzo. _Teoricamente. _Mas por que interessaria à Raiz derrubar o Kazekage?

- Bom, pelo menos agora temos uma pista. – Temari falou e apontou para a floresta- Aquele shinobi seguiu por ali. Vamos atrás dele.

- Certo! –Akira concordou e começou a seguir a Sabaku. Shikamaru fez o mesmo, mas não disse nada- Ele sempre fica fazendo suspense assim? –Akira indagou da loira.

- Deve estar pensando. –ela respondeu e deu de ombros.

- Que irritante. Aposto que ele está querendo aparecer só por causa desse QI monstruoso. –ele continuou e olhou de canto de olho para o Nara.

- O que vocês estão falando aí? –Shikamaru perguntou quando percebeu que era o centro das atenções.

- Nada. –os dois responderam.

ooo

- Ei seu velhote. –o shinobi entrou e apoiou uma das mãos na mesa- Achamos que tivesse dito que seria fácil.

- Como se atreve a desrespeitar Kenji-sama dessa maneira? –outro shinobi o repreendeu.

- Ora, cale essa boca. Aquela mulher, a irmã do Kazekage, nos descobriu. Como pôde sentir nossa presença?

- Talvez porque vocês são uns incompetentes. –Kenji falou calmamente, sem se importar com a exaltação do outro.

- Incompetentes? –ele se exaltou ainda mais- Somos os shinobis mais bem treinados de Konoha!

- Se fossem não teriam sido descobertos tão facilmente.

- Não nos falou que ela era tão boa. Ahh, aliás, não nos falou que Shikamaru Nara estaria com eles. Isso é um grande problema, sabia?

- Não acabou de dizer que vocês são os shinobis mais bem treinados de Konoha? –Kenji provocou- Esse Shikamaru é apenas um chuunin.

- Você não sabe o que está falando. Ele é um gênio.

- Mas é um chuunin, não é?

- Não vou mais falar sobre isso com você. –ele se exaltou ainda mais, mas respirou fundo- Mas escute, matar ele pode ser perigoso. O pai dele, Shikaku-kun, é bastante influente em Konoha.

- Tudo bem, não matem ele então. Já fico feliz se vocês conseguirem matar os outros dois.

O shinobi não disse mais nada, colocou a máscara e saiu.

- Mais bem treinados de Konoha, até parece.

- Acho que não deveria ter feito um acordo com eles, Kenji-sama. –o outro shinobi se aproximou- Viu como essa gente da Folha é? Ficam se achando melhores que nós.

- É, talvez fosse melhor mesmo. Eles não parecem tão bons assim, mas o máximo que pode acontecer é a Sabaku fazer picadinho deles com aquele vento maldito. –Kenji passou a mão no rosto e riu nervosamente- Como eu odeio aquela mulher. Ela já me atrapalhou demais.

- Não acho que Temari-san seja melhor que eles. Ouvimos falar esses ANBUs são muito bons.

- Vamos ver.

ooo

Quanto mais adentravam a floresta, mais densa ele ficava, mas não era difícil seguir rastro deixado pelo shinobi que encontraram mais cedo. Era muito suspeito, havia pista demais. Parecia que alguém queria que eles encontrassem a garota.

- Esperem. –Shikamaru parou- Está fácil demais.

- Eu disse que aqueles shinobis eram ridículos. –Temari respondeu e cruzou os braços.

- Mas e se for uma armadilha?

- Mesmo se for uma armadilha, duvido que consigam nos deter. –ela falou de maneira confiante.

- Mas e se forem ANBUs?

- ANBUs? Por que acha que são ANBUs?

- Por que aquele shinobi que estava nos vigiando parecia estar usando uma máscara da ANBU.

O silêncio predominou por alguns segundos.

- Por que a Hokage mandaria ANBUs? –Temari perguntou, desconfiada.

- A Hokage não faria isso.

- Então quem faria? Aquele velho que comandava a Raiz não está morto?

- Está, mas...

- Shikamaru, não temos escolha. –ela o interrompeu- Se não salvarmos a Matsuri, o Gaara não vai conseguir pensar direito e a última coisa que queremos é que ele ceda a alguma chantagem.

Nesse ponto ela tinha razão. Mas e se fossem mesmo ANBUs que estavam vigiando a garota?

- Vamos lá. –Temari puxou a manga da camisa do Nara e sorriu convencida- Você pode ser um covarde, mas eu e o Akira não somos.

Shikamaru não disse nada, apenas a encarou seriamente. Ele não sabia se o que mais lhe irritava era o que a Sabaku tinha falado ou a risadinha do outro shinobi.

Não houve mais conversa. Os três continuaram seguindo as pistas até que chegaram próximos a uma clareira. Esconderam-se e voltaram a discutir.

- Dá pra sentir a presença de shinobis. –Temari falou baixo- Olhe–ela apontou- parece a Matsuri amarrada ali.

- Mas não dá para ver ninguém vigiando ela. –Akira falou e Temari concordou.

- Eu acho que não deveríamos ir. –Shikamaru insistiu.

- Tudo bem, vamos mandar bunshins na frente.

Parecia simples demais para dar certo, mas não custava nada tentar.

Não tiveram, porém, tempo o suficiente para isso. Eles já estavam de tocaia. Temari balançou o leque apenas o suficiente para forçar os inimigos a saírem de seus esconderijos. Eles eram...hm... três. Três _ANBUs._ Talvez Temari tivesse sido convencida demais.

Akira fez alguns selos e assim que encostou a mão no chão a terra começou a rachar. Então ele usava jutsus de terra. Muito eficiente. Quando os ANBUs pularam para escapar do golpe, Temari aproveitou para acertá-los com uma forte rajada de vento. O trabalho em grupo deles era ótimo.

Mas aquilo era ruim. Do jeito que eles tinham aparecido, Shikamaru nem tinha tido tempo de bolar uma estratégia. Apenas dois deles foram acertados pelo jutsu de Temari, o outro partiu para cima deles.

Temari o bloqueou com o leque e Shikamaru aproveitou para tentar capturá-lo com o Kage Mane, mas ele era rápido demais.

Enquanto isso os outros dois já estavam em pé novamente. Um deles fez alguns selos primeiro e o outro, logo em seguida.

- Katon.

- Fuuton.

Nesse momento os três pararam. O que fariam agora? Eles estavam com sérios problemas. Temari abriu o leque inteiro e esperou pelo ataque. Era evidente que apenas um jutsu da Sabaku não seria o suficiente para parar o ataque deles, mas poderia ao menos diminuir sua intensidade.

Temari lançou um jutsu que retardou um pouco o ataque inimigo, mas que não seria capaz de pará-lo. Akira fez mais selos e formou uma parede de terra para protegê-los do que restava do ataque dos ANBUs.

Quando a poeira baixou Shikamaru pôde olhar em volta. Tinha dado certo mesmo. Temari e Akira eram muito bons juntos. Droga, estava se sentido um inútil.

- Não podemos aguentar mais um ataque desses. –Akira falou um tanto ofegante- Temos que pegar a Matsuri e fugir.

- Shikamaru, vá pegar a Matsuri enquanto nós tentamos segurar eles aqui. –Temari ordenou, também ofegante- Se não conseguirmos fugir, pelo menos ela pode nos ajudar.

Não havia escolha. Shikamaru correu até a clareira e percebeu alguém se aproximando rapidamente. Sentiu a terra rachar e logo uma parede se formar atrás de si, barrando a passagem do ANBU. Quando voltasse, teria que agradecer ao Kazekage por ter mandado Akira com eles.

Chegou ao lado da garota e tratou de cortar as cordas com uma kunai. Matsuri respirou aliviada quando as cordas foram soltas, mas em seguida seu olhar se tornou assustado.

- Vocês não podiam estar aqui! –ela gritou- Isso é uma armadilha! Vão matar vocês!

- Ei, acalme-se garota. –Shikamaru falou e a ajudou a se levantar- Vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui.

Ela tinha razão de estar nervosa, Shikamaru também estava, mas não iria demonstrar. Não podiam perder o controle, tinham que pensar em um bom plano para escapar.

- O que você sabe sobre isso?

- Ouvi eles dizendo que querem matar a Temari!

Então desde o começo Temari era o alvo? Então o sequestro dessa garota era apenas um plano para trazer Temari para cá? Quem planejou isso devia conhecê-la bem e sabia que ela não aceitaria ficar em Suna de braços cruzados enquanto eles ameaçavam o Kazekage.

- Venha.

Shikamaru segurou Matsuri pelo pulso e correu em direção aos outros.

Temari deixou que a ponta do leque atingisse o chão e se apoiou nele. Não podia mais continuar daquele jeito. Não tinham como vencer todos eles.

- Temari. –Shikamaru apareceu e levou Matsuri até ela- Pegue-a e fuja.

-O quê? Não vou fugir.

- Não temos tempo para discutir, vá logo!

- Não vou ir!

- Eles estão aqui para matar você! Vá!

- Mas você...

- Eu dou um jeito. –ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso- Sabe que sempre dou um jeito.

Temari balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e entrou novamente na floresta com Matsuri. Se ficassem ali, todos podiam morrer e Gaara continuaria sendo chantageado. Além do mais, ela confiava nele. Ele podia ser um preguiçoso que não gostava de treinar, mas sempre conseguia pensar em um plano para se livrar dos problemas.

Era com isso que ela contava.

* * *

.

Well, quem está com sérios problemas agora sou eu que vou ter que continuar escrevendo essa luta...

Só um parênteses: o que me motivou a terminar e postar logo esse capítulo foi o capítulo 612 do mangá. Como muito já sabem, eu não leio mais o mangá, mas tive que ler só pela linda aparição da Temari falando sobre o Shikamaru s2 ( sim, eu surto com qualquer insinuação Shikatema que aparecer).

Sobre o próximo capítulo, ou eu vou terminá-lo e postá-lo já nesse final de semana ou não sei quando vou poder fazer isso. Não gosto de demorar para postar, mas esse final de semestre está sendo um inferno, então me perdoem se demorar.

Reviews:

**Laura: **é verdade, acho que o Kankuro não vai mais querer ser amigo do Shikamaru depois dessa kkkkkk

Você quer cena de luta com o Shikamaru... bem, vou me esforçar ao máximo para fazer uma boa luta no próximo (você não faz ideia de como é difícil para mim escrever lutas).

**Otowa Nekozawa: **ainda não sei qual será o futuro do Akira, mas a possibilidade dele morrer para proteger a Temari nem tinha passado pela minha cabeça kkkkkk

Eu sinceramente não consigo imaginar o Gaara sentimental. Para mim ele é bem racional e tomaria uma decisão bem rápido.

"Quanto ao momento Kankurou e Naruto, isso me lembrou de um episódio do Pica-pau em que o rival da vez dele perguntava uma coisa e o passarinho respondia "Eu!". E o rival: "Quem disse eu?". "Eu disse eu." "Quem disse eu disse eu?". "Eu disse eu disse eu." "Quem disse eu disse eu disse...""

Acho que vi esse episódio também, ou era algo bem parecido com isso kkkkk

E sim, o Naruto não devia mesmo ter feito aquilo... kkkkk

Sobre a PM que você mandou: "Então, vam'bora pressionar o Kishimoto pra ele fazer um spin off para o Shikamaru. E sem deixar os personagens com aparência chibi!"

Menina, eu nem me importaria de fossem chibis, contando que fosse com o Shikamaru. Eu até acho bonitinhos aqueles chibis do Rock Lee SD hehe

**xAkemihime: **o Kankuro ciumento não podia faltar, não é? s2

"Temari dando um fora no Akira foi lindo, mas melhor ainda foi o Shikamaru ouvir tudo"

Não tenho nada a dizer, você já disse tudo! kkkkkk

Pois é menina, Konoha está envolvida nisso e para piorar mandou ANBUs!

Sobre a PM que você me mandou, acredita que eu ia te dizer a mesma coisa? Eu quase surtei quando li aquele capítulo. Um amigo meu me falou que eu precisava ler o capítulo 612. O que mais me surpreendeu é que o pessoal tava lá se matando e simplesmente do nada apareceu a Temari falando do Shikaku. Até o Kishimoto ama Shikatema! Ele tá sempre colocando insinuações s2

Ah, não sei se você vê o anime, mas agora está tendo um filler (bem idiota, por sinal) e parece que no próximo episódio vai aparecer o Shikamaru usando taijutsu. Quero só ver hein! kkkkk

**Cardosinha: **pois é, DR no meio da missão não dá ¬¬

E vamos imaginar que a Temari estava de bom humor naquele momento. Não está na hora deles brigarem ainda...

E alguém tinha que contar para o Kankuro daqueles dois, né? Não tem graça se o Kankuro não dá uma de irmão ciumento kkkkk

"Sinceramente, eu não consigo imaginar uma Temari fodástica do jeito que ela é sendo virgem"

Eu não disse que ela não era. Aliás, o que aconteceu com a Temari antes do início da fanfic não me interessa kkkkk

Mas sabe como são esses irmãos ciumentos, eles sempre acham que a irmã é pura e ingênua (mesmo quando não é). Eu não consigo imaginar a Temari tendo um relacionamento sério com alguém antes do Shikamaru, mas se você quiser imaginar que ela não é virgem tudo bem. Cada um imagina a história do jeito que quiser =D

**Mokona Kuramae: **ahhh como é difícil agradar você y.y

Sobre política, eu não gosto de discutir a política brasileira, por exemplo, porque como você mesma disse "é só um poço sem fundo de lama e piche". Mas quando eu começo a escrever uma fanfic eu sempre acabado esbarrando nessa questão política. E sim, é muito dificíl resolver os problemas depois w.w

Nem sei se posso dizer que não gosto de política, afinal eu tenho uma cadeira de política na universidade, mas discutir política realmente é péssimo.

E sobre o que você falou de ser pior parar na mata do que no deserto, eu acho pior parar no deserto porque ficaria mais fácil deles serem vistos. Mas enfim, cada um tem a sua opinião (aliás, eu nem tinha pensado nisso que você falou sobre ser mais fácil de ver o inimigo se aproximar no deserto).


	8. Arrependimento

Arrependimento

Shikamaru observou enquanto Temari puxava Matsuri para longe daquele lugar. A garota olhou para trás algumas vezes, mas a Sabaku manteve o olhar fixo no caminho que devia seguir. Não era hora para sentimentalismo.

Akira mais uma vez criou uma barreira de terra atrás das kunoichis para que ninguém pudesse segui-las e Shikamaru forçou os ANBUs a se afastarem com o Kage Mane.

- Ei gênio, eu realmente espero que você tenha um bom plano. –Akira falou e riu nervosamente.

Ele estava exausto, devia ter se esforçado muito para barrar os inimigos enquanto Shikamaru desamarrava a garota.

Shikamaru olhou em volta. As árvores formavam enormes sombras no solo. Não devia ser difícil fazer com que aqueles ANBUs fossem para debaixo das árvores. Eles estavam lutando distraidamente, nem se preocupariam em não pisar nas sombras das árvores.

Quando eles atacaram novamente, apenas um deles atacou Shikamaru. Parecia que eles não estavam muito interessados em lutar com ele. É claro, se algo acontecesse com ele, estariam comprando briga com Konoha e eles não deviam querer isso. Melhor, assim seria mais fácil de enganá-los.

ooo

Não tinha tempo para olhar para trás. Temari arrastou a garota pelo pulso para o meio do floresta sem sequer pensar para onde estava indo. Quando finalmente pôde raciocinar percebeu que não podia estar indo para o lado certo. A floresta estava ficando mais densa, isso significava que não estava se aproximando do deserto. Não havia nenhum barulho, aparentemente ninguém as estava seguindo.

Estava exausta, precisava parar. Avistou um buraco em uma rocha coberta de vegetação e decidiu que pararia ali mesmo. Era um pouco apertado, mas precisavam se esconder.

Quando finalmente pôde parar para respirar, Temari colocou a mão no braço esquerdo e percebeu que estava sangrando.

- Me desculpe, Temari-chan. –Matsuri falou e olhou tristemente para a loira- Você se feriu por minha causa. E os outros dois ficaram lá lutando com aqueles shinobis! E se eles tiverem mor...

- Eles vão ficar bem! –Temari a interrompeu de maneira rude e a outra se calou imediatamente.

Como podia ter feito aquilo? Como podia ter fugido? E se eles realmente tivessem... Não, isso não podia ter acontecido. Temari apertou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. Ela não podia ter feito aquilo. Tinha que ter ficado e lutado ao lado dele. Ela sabia que Shikamaru era um bom shinobi, mas dessa vez era diferente. Eles eram apenas dois contra três ANBUs. Jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ele...

Abriu os olhos e se deparou com um olhar de medo e preocupação da garota. Talvez tivesse sido muito rude com ela.

- Não fale besteiras, Matsuri. –a Sabaku prosseguiu, mas tentou ser gentil com a garota- Nada disso é culpa sua.

Temari se permitiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso para tentar reconfortar a outra. Mas aquele sorriso era tão falso... não tinha vontade alguma de sorrir. Não enquanto _ele _não voltasse.

ooo

O dois ANBUs que estavam atacando Akira eram os usuários de Fuuton e Katon. Precisava dar um jeito de separá-los. Se eles unissem os jutsus novamente estariam perdidos. Shikamaru distraiu-se por alguns segundos e não pôde desviar de um chute do inimigo. Não o suficiente para fazê-lo cair, mas foi obrigado a recuar um pouco. Precisava de um pouco de tempo para poder usar algum jutsu, mas aquele ANBU era muito rápido. Jogou algumas kunais e o tempo que ele levou para desviar foi o suficiente para Shikamaru fazer alguns selos. A sombra se aproximou, mas é claro que ele já sabia o que o Nara ia fazer, por isso tratou de se afastar. Mas o alvo não era ele, e sim os outros dois, por isso desviou o jutsu. Akira já não podia mais lutar contra eles sozinho. Apenas um dos ANBUs percebeu a sombra se aproximar, o outro caiu direto no jutsu do Nara. Desde o começo da luta já tinha percebido que aquele era mais descuidado que o outro.

Shikamaru aproveitou para forçá-lo a lutar com o companheiro, que apenas desviou dos ataques. Mas não poderia fazer aquilo por muito tempo, ele era muito forte, logo iria se libertar do Kage Mane. Além do mais, estava se preocupando apenas com dois deles, o outro ainda poderia atacá-lo.

Akira aproveitou a oportunidade e os atacou novamente com um jutsu de terra. Dessa vez o chão se transformou em uma espécie de areia movediça que prendeu os inimigos. Realmente, os jutsus daquele sujeito eram muito eficientes.

- É o máximo que eu posso fazer. –ele falou ofegante e fez um sinal para que Shikamaru o seguisse- Vamos sair daqui.

Shikamaru o seguiu e olhou para trás para ter certeza de que os shinobis estavam mesmo presos na terra.

- Com a quantidade de chakra que me restava, é provável que eles não fiquem presos lá por muito tempo. –Akira prosseguiu e fez um bunshin- Vamos mandar bunshins na direção oposta, pode não ser grande coisa, mas talvez ajude.

- E você sabe para onde temos que ir?- Shikamaru perguntou e fez o mesmo que ele.

- Não, mas vamos tentar descobrir.

ooo

Gaara desceu as escadas e ouviu uma conversa um tanto... bizarra.

- Eu aposto que o Shikamaru vai conquistar a Temari nessa missão! –Naruto gritou Kankuro arregalou os olhos.

- Pois eu aposto que a Temari vai dar um grande fora nele! –o Sabaku rebateu.

- Fechado.

- Fechado.

- Mas o que diabos vocês estão fazendo? –Gaara perguntou assim que se aproximou dos dois.

- Veja só que ridículo, Gaara. –Kankuro falou e deu uma risada- Esse idiota acha que rola um "clima" entre a Temari e o Shikamaru. Acredita?

Gaara ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Ele estava mesmo falando sério? Será que Kankuro era a única pessoa na Vila inteira que não tinha notado aquilo? E depois ainda achavam que era ele que não entendia dessas coisas de sentimentos...

- Tenho que ir até o prédio principal resolver umas coisas. –Gaara ignorou totalmente o comentário do irmão e prosseguiu- Vocês vão me acompanhar?

- Claro. –Kankuro se levantou e puxou o loiro pelo braço- Vamos, levante logo.

- Eu também tenho que ir? –Naruto indagou e o Sabaku mais velho suspirou.

- Claro que sim, é pra isso que você está aqui, lembra? Temos que garantir a segurança do Gaara.

- Ah, sim! –Naruto gritou e o Sabaku mais velhos revirou os olhos. Aquele loiro era tão irritante!

ooo

- Kenji-sama. – seu "braço direito" apareceu novamente e se aproximou- Não sei o que devemos fazer.

- Como assim?

- O Kazekage saiu de casa, mas o irmão e aquele shinobi estranho de Konoha estão com ele.

- E daí? Quando tiverem uma oportunidade ataquem eles.

- Mas isso não é tudo, senhor. Parece que... –ele parou, temeroso- Matsuri escapou.

- COMO ASSIM ESCAPOU? –Kenji se exaltou e se levantou da cadeira- Como deixaram ela escapar?

- Pelo que eu entendi, Temari a pegou e fugiu.

- Espere aí. –Kenji se sentou novamente e riu nervosamente- Quando a Temari chegou lá e pegou a garota, quem a estava vigiando?

- Aqueles shinobis estúpidos de Konoha.

- Mas como eles deixaram elas escaparem?

- Akira e aquele shinobi das sombras deram cobertura.

- E aqueles inúteis conseguiram ao menos acabar com eles?

- Não, parece que eles escaparam também.

Kenji passou a mão no rosto e ficou pensando o que falar. Como podiam ter deixado todos eles escaparem?

- Parece que o que aconteceu foi o seguinte. –o outro prosseguiu após algum tempo- Eles estavam se achando por serem ANBUs e baixaram a guarda. Então eles foram pegos por aquela sombra e depois ficaram presos em um jutsu doton do Akira.

- Como podem ser tão ridículos? Quantas vezes eles foram avisados para tomarem cuidado com aquele geniozinho idiota?

- Kenji-sama, o que devemos fazer agora?

- Diga para não fazerem nada com o Kazekage. Não podemos correr o risco de falhar novamente. Ah, e diga para esses shinobis estúpidos da Folha para irem atrás delas. Diga para trazerem aquela menina de volta.

- E a Sabaku, senhor?

- Façam o que quiserem com ela, contando que a matem no final.

- Entendido.

ooo

Já tinha se passado muito tempo. O que será que tinha acontecido com aqueles dois? Temari saiu da pequena caverna e vasculhou o local para ter certeza de que não havia inimigos.

- O que vamos fazer agora, Temari-chan? –Matsuri indagou um tanto temerosa.

- Vamos tentar voltar para Suna. –Temari respondeu sem encará-la. Tinha que descobrir para onde deviam ir.

- Está escuro. Como vamos nos guiar?

- Eu não sei, mas se esperarmos até de manhã pode ser pior. Enquanto estiver escuro vai ser mais difícil de nos acharem se vierem atrás de nós.

- Mas e se Akira e Shikamaru estiverem nos proc...

- Esqueça eles. Precisamos sair daqui.

Era isso que ela queria, esquecer. Mas não conseguia. Não conseguia para de pensar naquilo. Droga, se parasse de se preocupar com ele talvez conseguisse raciocinar direito e achar o caminho certo.

- Temari-chan, se não me engano, –Matsuri falou e apontou para algum lugar- devemos ir para lá para voltarmos para Suna.

- Tudo bem, vamos para lá então.

- M-mas... eu não tenho certeza.

- Vamos, uma hora achamos o caminho certo.

Matsuri concordou e começou a seguir a Sabaku. Temari estava agindo de maneira estranha. Ela não costumava ser assim distraída. Ela podia negar, mas estava na cara que ela estava muito preocupada com os outros.

ooo

Quando já estavam longe o suficiente dos inimigos, Akira permitiu-se cair sentado no chão e respirou fundo. Shikamaru colocou as mãos no joelho e fez o mesmo. Ótimo, eles não tinham conseguido segui-los.

- E agora, como vamos achar a Temari e a Matsuri? –Akira indagou assim que recuperou o fôlego.

- Não sei. –Shikamaru respondeu sem prestar muita atenção no que o outro tinha dito.

- Elas devem estar tentando ir para Suna. Se seguirmos o caminho para a Vi...

- Deve ser isso mesmo que eles querem. –o Nara falou e encarou o outro- Aqueles ANBUs já devem estar indo para o caminho que leva ao deserto esperar por nós.

- Você tem razão. Mas e se Temari estiver indo para lá?

Era uma boa pergunta. Temari não sabia o que tinha acontecido com eles e com os ANBUs então poderia não pensar na possibilidade de uma nova emboscada.

- Por acaso você lembra para que lado a Temari correu?

- É tudo igual nessa floresta. Não faço ideia de para onde elas foram. –Akira respondeu- O que você pretende fazer agora?

- Mesmo se eles tiverem planejando um novo ataque, temos que encontrar a estrada que leva até o deserto, afinal não adianta nada ficarmos vagando por essa floresta.

- E você faz alguma ideia de para onde devemos seguir?

- Essa floresta é perto da _sua _Vila. Você deveria saber.

- Ei! –Akira pareceu ofendido com a fala do Nara- Não é tão perto assim. Não ficamos andando sempre por aqui.

- Tudo bem. –Shikamaru suspirou- Vamos por aqui então.

- Calma aí. –o outro reclamou novamente- Não aguento mais. Vamos ficar aqui até amanhecer.

Shikamaru pensou em reclamar, mas quando se aproximou percebeu que Akira estava realmente muito mal. Ele estava muito ofegante e se olhasse atentamente perceberia que havia muitos arranhões pelo corpo. Akira e Temari devem ter se esforçado muito enquanto ele tinha ido buscar Matsuri. Eles precisavam mesmo parar. Sentou-se ao lado do outro e voltou o olhar para o céu.

- Ei, Akira. –Shikamaru falou sem tirar os olhos do céu- Obrigado pela ajuda. Se você não estivesse aqui não sei como teria me livrado daqueles caras.

- Você disse para Temari que sempre dava um jeito. –ele respondeu e riu baixo- Se eu não estivesse lá talvez você tivesse criado uma grande estratégia e escapado do mesmo jeito.

- Não estava falando a verdade quando disse aquilo para ela. –Shikamaru disse e Akira virou o rosto para encará-lo, mas ele não parou de olhar para o céu- Nem sempre sai tudo como o planejado. Nada aconteceu como eu planejava quando um Akatsuki matou meu sensei.

- Sinto muito. Mas estamos falando da Akatsuki. Aqueles caras eram muito bons. Um deles conseguiu sozinho capturar o Kazekage.

- É verdade. Mas ainda assim, se eu tivesse...

- Não adianta se culpar. Mas agora a Akatsuki está acabada, esse cara deve até estar morto.

- Está. –Shikamaru falou e esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao se lembrar de quanto tinha enterrado aquele Akatsuki maldito- Eu o matei.

- Você matou um Akatsuki? –Akira perguntou espantado.

- Na verdade não sei se ele está morto, afinal ele dizia que era imortal por causa de um deus sei-lá-das-quantas. Mas aposto que não vai sair daquele buraco nunca mais.

Imortal? Akira não entendeu ao certo do que ele estava falando, mas decidiu não perguntar. Aqueles Akatsukis eram muito estranhos. Recostou-se em uma árvore e fechou os olhos. Estava completamente esgotado. Tinha gastado todo seu chakra naquela luta.

Shikamaru finalmente cansou-se do céu e olhou para o outro shinobi. Até que ele era um cara legal. Ah, é mesmo, ele tinha tido uma conversa estranha com a Sabaku. Pelo visto já tinha saído com ela. Queria tanto perguntar sobre aquilo...

- O que será que aconteceu com a Temari? –Akira indagou após algum tempo de silêncio. Essa era a deixa que Shikamaru queria.

- Deve estar melhor do que nós. –o Nara respondeu e sorriu- Ela é muito boa.

- É sim.

- Ei. –Shikamaru chamou- Por que você me perguntou se eu sabia de algo sobre a Temari estar saindo com alguém em Konoha?

- Por que vivem falando sobre isso em Suna.

- Quem?

- Todo mundo. Sabe como é, todos vivem falando sobre a vida dos Sabaku.

- E você se importa se ela estiver mesmo com alguém de Konoha? –parecia uma pergunta tão óbvia, mas ele queria muito ouvir a resposta.

- Claro que me importo. A Temari... –ele parou de repente de falar. Droga, ele não ia continuar?- Ah, é uma longa história. Não estou com paciência para falar sobre isso agora.

Maldição, ele queria tanto ouvir! Depois do que Temari tinha dito para ele, talvez ele não quisesse nem tocar no assunto. Ela tinha dito "_achei que já tivéssemos superado isso"._ O que será que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Será que significava que ela já tinha tido com um caso com ele, mas que agora tudo estava acabado? Mas afinal, por que diabos ficava sempre pensando nisso? Tsc, que problemático...

ooo

Temari parou bruscamente e Matsuri esbarrou em suas costas. Finalmente tinham encontrado uma trilha. Pensou alguns segundos antes de decidir para que lado da trilha deveria seguir. Aquele lugar não lhe era de todo estranho. Se ela estivesse certa, então não estava muito longe do deserto. Olhou em volta e ficou com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que teria acontecido com Shikamaru.

- O que foi, Temari-chan? –Matsuri perguntou um tanto assustada com a parada repentina.

- Ahn? –a voz da outra fez Temari parar de pensar para encará-la.

- Você anda muito distraída. –a garota prosseguiu- Está... –ela hesitou por um momento. Não sabia se devia tocar naquele assunto- preocupada com eles?

- É claro que estou! –Temari se exaltou e assustou a outra kunoichi- Estou arrependida de ter fugido! Eu tinha que ter ficado lá e ajudado o Shik...

Calou-se. Só agora percebera um pequeno detalhe. "_Está preocupada com eles?" _ela tinha perguntado. Com _eles. _Akira estava com ele. Mas, por algum motivo, só conseguia se preocupar com o Nara. Por um momento até chegou a pensar se Akira estaria bem, mas sua preocupação era desproporcional. Preocupava-se muito mais com _ele _do que com Akira.

- Vamos. – Matsuri chamou e começou a caminhar pela trilha. Talvez fosse melhor não falar mais sobre aquilo- Quanto antes chegarmos em Suna melhor.

Ela tinha razão. Quanto antes chegassem, melhor. Depois que largasse Matsuri lá poderia voltar para procurar os outros dois. É, era isso que faria.

* * *

.

Capítulo 8!

Acreditem, eu fiz o melhor que eu pude, mas não consigo fazer lutas muito longas ou complexas.

A partir de agora vamos ter momentos melosos de "preocupação". Sei que pode ter gente pensando que a Temari não é assim, mas ela pode apenas não demonstrar... Lembram-se quando o Kankuro tinha sido envenenado pelo Sasori? A Temari ficou preocupada com ele! \o/

Quando eu começo a escrever, tem vezes que eu não consigo parar tão cedo. Já fiz grande parte do capítulo 9 então imagino que ele não deva demorar muito :)

Reviews:

**Otowa Nekozawa: **"Tenho certeza de que no próximo capítulo você não irá nos decepcionar."

Não sei não hein. Mas bem, vamos ver o que você vai dizer desse capítulo.

Não Otowa, o Shikamaru pode morrer. Primeiro porque ia dar um problemão pro Kenji, segundo porque eu jamais faria isso e terceiro porque vocês iam querer me linchar se eu fizesse isso. Então, para a felicidade de todos o Shika continua vivo.

"E espero que a Temari não precise de mais ajuda para se safar dessa com a Matsuri e chegue linda e poderosa em Suna."

Vamos ver, vamos ver...

**Mokona Kuramae: **não posso dizer que atualizei rápido, mas também não demorou tanto assim, né? ^-^

E nem eu sabia como tirar o Shikamaru daquela situação! kkkkk

Já disse isso mil vezes, mas parte de luta não é comigo u.u

**xAkemihime: **"Temari tem que consolar o Shikamaru agora lalala"

Também pensei nisso, mas agora no meio da guerra é meio complicado. :'(

" A Temari é toda temperamento explosivo, mas ela confia no Shikamaru, confia na inteligência dele, isso é tão lindinho."

Ah sim, lindo *-* No capítulo 612 (se não me engano) a Temari até admitiu que acha o Shikamaru inteligente! \o/ (ao menos foi isso que eu entendi daquela cena. Ela elogiando o Shikaku só pra disfarçar! kkkkk)

"E omg, Shikamaru se sentiu inútil, mas agora é a hora dele provar seu valor rs."

Ou não... não sei se o Shikamaru serviu pra muita coisa nessa luta kkkkk

**Laura: **ah, sim, o capítulo 612 foi bom. Mas o capítulo 613... se não leu ainda e quer ter uma surpresa (o que eu acho meio impossível) não leia nenhuma fanfic que for postada agora porque muitas contam o que acontece hehe.


	9. Impulsivamente

Impulsivamente

Estava certa, estavam mesmo perto do deserto. Já podiam até avistá-lo. Mas não podiam avançar mais. Não sabiam o que tinha acontecido com aqueles ANBUs. Eles podiam estar esperando por elas, afinal era óbvio que estariam seguindo em direção ao deserto.

- Matsuri. –Temari parou bruscamente e chamou a outra- Venha por aqui.

- Mas o deserto...

- Venha.

Era melhor não discutir. Matsuri decidiu seguir Temari, mas não sabia para onde ela estava indo agora. A Sabaku parecia pensativa, por isso decidiu não perguntar nada. Alguns anos de convivência com a loira a ensinaram que ficar de boca fechada quase sempre era a melhor opção. Matsuri apenas observou enquanto Temari aparentemente cavava um buraco. Estava prestes a perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando pôde avistar algo de metal no local onde a outra estava cavando.

- Mas o que é isso? –perguntou quase que involuntariamente quando Temari abriu uma espécie de tampa de metal.

- É uma passagem secreta que leva até Suna.

- Nossa... Só eu não sabia dessa? Achei que só tivessem duas saídas de fuga.

- Não. –Temari fez um sinal para que ela entrasse na passagem- Muitos chuunins não conhecem essa.

- Isso é muito, muito bom! –Matsuri comentou encantada- Aqueles shinobis de Konoha nunca vão nos encontrar!

- É, vamos logo. –Temari empurrou a outra para dentro da passagem e fechou a tampa.

ooo

Não faltava muito para amanhecer e Shikamaru ainda estava acordado. Não podia dormir por dois motivos: primeiro porque tinha que ficar de vigia para o caso de um ataque, e segundo porque não sabia o que tinha acontecido com a Sabaku. Segundo aquela menina, Matsuri, o plano daqueles ANBUs era acabar com Temari. E se eles a tivessem encontrado novamente? Ela era uma ótima kunoichi, mas não poderia lutar sozinha contra eles.

Percebeu uma movimentação do seu lado e involuntariamente direcionou o olhar.

- Ei! Está melhor agora?

- Sim. –Akira se espreguiçou um pouco e em seguida esfregou os olhos- Parece que o meu maior problema não era nem os ferimentos, mas a quantidade de chakra que eu tive que usar naquela luta.

- Ótimo. Já podemos continuar, então?

- Podemos, se você souber para onde temos que ir.

- Como eu vou saber? –Shikamaru resmungou e revirou os olhos- Estamos muito longe de Konoha. Não conheço esse lugar.

- Tudo bem, vamos ver. –Akira se levantou e olhou em volta- Não tem jeito, vamos ter que andar por aí e tentar achar uma trilha. Não temos como nos guiar no meio dessa floresta.

- Que problemático...

ooo

O sol já estava nascendo quando Temari e Matsuri finalmente conseguiram voltar para a Vila.

- Ahhh. –a mais nova suspirou assim que saíram do túnel e entraram na Vila da Areia- Finalmente!

- Matsuri-chan! –um dos shinobis que vigiava o túnel espantou-se por ver a garota ali- Temari-san! Vocês estão bem?

- Estamos. Tire as mãos de mim. –Temari agiu de maneira pouco educada e afastou as mãos do shinobi- Temos que falar com o Gaara.

- Gaara-san foi com Kankuro-kun e Naruto-kun até o escritório. –ele avisou.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada.

Temari começou a caminhar e deixou a outra para trás.

- Ei! – Matsuri correu para alcançar a loira- Onde está indo?

- Para casa.

- Para casa? Mas você não disse...

- Disse. –interrompeu a garota e revirou os olhos- Caso você não saiba Gaara mora na mesma casa que eu. Uma hora ele vai voltar para lá.

- Não me trate como idiota. –a morena falou tristemente e olhou para o chão.

- Então não me faça perguntas idiotas.

- Você está me tratando mal há horas, Temari-chan. –reclamou, mas a Sabaku sequer a encarou- Eu não tenho culpa se não sabemos o que aconteceu com o seu namorado!

- O quê? –Temari continuou caminhando e pareceu não se importar com o comentário da outra- Akira não é meu namorado.

- Mas quem disse que eu estou falando do Akira?

- Como é? –agora a loira parou e encarou ferozmente a garota- Você está insinuando que eu tenha algo com aquele idiota do Shikamaru? Fique sabendo, Matsuri, que eu não tenho nada com ele!

- Se não tem por que ficou tão nervosa? –ela sabia que não devia cutucar ainda mais a fera, mas não podia resistir.

- Porque é ridículo pensar que eu e o Shikamaru... !

- Por quê? –Matsuri se aproximou e segurou o braço da loira, puxando-a para perto- Ele é inteligente! E, além do mais, é um gato.

- Ei, me solte! –Temari empurrou a garota e fechou cara- Não me trate como se eu fosse uma das suas amiguinhas adolescentes idiotas!

- Ah, pare com isso Temari-chan! –Matsuri continuou sorrindo apesar da irritação da outra- Sei que somos amigas! Vaaaamos, pode me falar a verdade! Você e o Shik...

- Se você não calar a boca _agora, _vamos ter problemas, Matsuri. –Temari rosnou para a outra e continuou caminhando.

- Tá, tudo bem. –Matsuri desfez o sorriso e cruzou os braços- Como você é sem graça.

Não demorou para as duas chegarem até a casa dos Sabaku. Temari entrou e foi direto até a escada.

- Venha. –falou friamente e começou a subir.

Matsuri apenas a seguiu. Já estivera na casa dos Sabaku algumas vezes, mas nunca tinha saído da sala. Não sabia por que, mas era divertido poder subir aquelas escadas. Queria conhecer o quarto do Kazekage. Tudo bem, talvez estivesse exagerando. Temari nunca deixaria que ela entrasse no quarto dele.

Temari abriu uma porta e fez sinal para que a outra entrasse. Era o quarto dela. Em seguida abriu o guarda-roupa e pegou uma toalha e algumas roupas.

- Pegue. –ela entregou as coisas para a morena- Imagino que queria um banho. Pode usar essas roupas.

- Ah, obrigada.

- O banheiro é aquela porta ali.

- Certo.

- Ah, uma coisa. –Temari falou quando a garota já estava saindo do quarto- Nem pense em ir bisbilhotar o quarto do Gaara.

- Claro que não! Por que acha que eu faria isso? –se fez de ofendida.

- Porque eu conheço você. –a loira completou antes de entrar no banheiro do quarto e fechar a porta.

Ligou o chuveiro e entrou rapidamente debaixo da água. Como ela queria um banho...

Não demorou muito, saiu do banho e colocou um vestido qualquer. Secou o cabelo de qualquer jeito, apenas para tirar o excesso de água, e jogou-se na cama. Aquela cama macia era tudo que ela queria...

Não, não era aquilo o que ela mais queria. O que mais queria era saber onde estava o Nara. Precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com ele. Droga... será que não conseguiria parar de pensar nele? _"Eu não tenho culpa se não sabemos o que aconteceu com o seu namorado"._ Ele não era seu namorado, ora. Virou-se de lado e abraçou o travesseiro. Desde quando era assim tão insegura? Desde quando Shikamaru era assim tão importante para ela? Desde quando gostava tanto dele?

- Shikamaru... –sussurrou para si mesma e fechou os olhos- O que aconteceu com você?

- Temari-chan! –o grito da garota fez Temari dar um pulo e se sentar na cama- Somos amigas há tanto tempo, mas você nunca tinha me deixado entrar no seu quarto! –Matsuri se sentou na beirada da cama e sorriu para a loira.

Será que ela tinha ouvido...?

- Pare de gritar! –Temari a repreendeu, ainda sobressaltada com o susto- Ei, o que você está fazendo?

- Suas roupas são bonitas! –os olhos da garota brilhavam enquanto ela mexia animadamente no guarda-roupa da Sabaku.

- Pare de mexer nas minhas coisas! –rapidamente a loira tratou de fechar as portas do guarda-roupa.

- Por quê? –a garota perguntou docemente, mas logo seu semblante adquiriu uma certa malícia- Tem medo que eu encontre algo comprometedor?

- Pare de falar besteiras, garota!

- Eu poderia encontrar uma carta de amor...

- Mas o que você está dizendo?

- "Shikamaru-kun, estou morrendo de saudades! Não vejo a hora de poder voltar para Konoha para te encontrar!" –Matsuri falou de maneira teatral e deixou Temari estupefata.

Não disse nada. Sentou-se na ponta da cama e ficou com o olhar fixo no tapete roxo que cobria uma parte do chão. Por que insistia em mentir não só para Matsuri, mas para si mesma? Queria encontrá-lo. Queria _muito_ encontrá-lo.

Não levantou o olhar, apenas ouviu o barulho dos passos de Matsuri se aproximando de si. A outra kunoichi sentou-se ao lado da Sabaku e ficou em silêncio.

- Ele deve estar bem. –falou baixo. Temari levantou o olhar e pôde avistar Matsuri sorrindo docemente- Afinal, ele é um gênio, não é? Aposto que bolou uma super estratégia e conseguiu escapar aqueles shinobis!

- É. –Temari também se permitiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso- Aposto que sim.

ooo

Definitivamente, nenhum dos três esperava presenciar tal cena. Gaara ficou parado com a mão na maçaneta da porta, atônico, enquanto olhava para as duas kunoichi que conversavam no sofá. Matsuri já estava de volta. Mas como tão rápido...?

- Mat-suri... –gaguejou um pouco, o que não era de costume.

- Gaara-kun! –a garota levantou-se e olhou docemente para o ruivo.

Esperou alguma reação dele, mas ele permaneceu parado em silêncio. Por que ainda esperava algo dele? Será que todos aqueles anos não foram suficientes para ela entender como ele costumava agir?

- V-você –novamente a falta de palavras- está bem? –Gaara perguntou por fim, sem se mover.

Não obteve resposta. Matsuri correu e jogou-se nos braços do Kazekage, abraçando-o fortemente. No primeiro momento Gaara abriu os olhos mais do que o normal, espantado, mas logo retribuiu timidamente ao abraço.

- Eu estou bem. –ela respondeu- Me desculpe por causar tantos problemas...

- A culpa não foi sua.

Era um momento incomum. Quem imaginaria que veria Gaara sendo amoroso com alguém? Temari sorriu de leve e seu sorriso não passou despercebido do outro Sabaku que se aproximou dela.

- O que deu em você? –ele sussurrou- Achei que detestasse essa garota.

- Ela... até que é uma boa menina.

- Você está passando bem?

- Ei. –a voz do Uzumaki quebrou o clima- Onde está o Shikamaru?

- Eu não sei. –Temari respondeu e desfez o sorriso.

- Como assim? –Gaara indagou e se aproximou da irmã- O que aconteceu?

- Quem estava vigiando a Matsuri eram ANBUs e...

- Calma aí! –Naruto interrompeu, escandaloso- ANBUs?

- Sim. –Temari prosseguiu- Três deles. Shikamaru pegou a Matsuri e disse para eu fugir com ela. Ele disse que o sequestro da Matsuri era um plano para me atrair para lá. Então eu fugi e não sei o que aconteceu com eles.

- Então você está dizendo que o Shikamaru e o Akira ficaram lá para lutar com três ANBUs? –Kankuro resumiu a história e a Sabaku concordou- Nossa...

- Mas eu vou atrás deles. –Temari falou, decidida- Só estava esperando vocês chegarem para ficarem com a Matsuri.

- Espere Temari. –Gaara se pronunciou novamente- Tenha calma.

- Não quero ter calma! –ela bradou e pegou o leque- Preciso saber o que aconteceu com eles.

- Você não pode ir sozinha.- o Kazekage insistiu- Espere aqui. Vamos organizar um grupo de busca...

- Não vou ficar nem mais um minuto aqui. –ela estava impassível.

Os demais apenas observaram enquanto Temari passava rapidamente pela porta. Kankuro estava impaciente e olhava ora para Gaara ora para a porta. Ninguém ia dizer nada?

- Naruto. –o ruivo chamou, aparentemente indiferente com a situação- Vá atrás dela.

- Quer que eu a traga de volta?

- Não. –um sorriso quase imperceptível se formou nos lábios do Kazekage- Isso é impossível. Apenas vá com ela. Não é seguro que ela vá sozinha.

- Certo!

Em questão de alguns segundos o Uzumaki já não estava mais na casa. Kankuro continuou abismado com a situação. Temari costumava agir racionalmente, mas dessa vez ela estava descontrolada. Será que Naruto tinha mesmo razão? Será que ela sentia algo pelo Nara?

Céus...

* * *

.

Aqui está o capítulo 9 com uma pequena insinuação de romance entre o Gaara e a Matsuri! (eu não gosto desse casal, mas tem gente que gosta, né)

Só uma coisinha. A Yuuki detesta quando os leitores não deixam reviews! u.ú

Não consigo escrever sem reviews! Então tratem de comentar, plis!

**Reviews **(que são poucos, por sinal u.ú)

**Otowa Nekozawa**: sempre fiel com as reviews! =D

"Falando nisso, por que diabos o nosso mocinho dos jutsus de terra não desconfia de que o tal shinobi da Folha que conquistou o coração da Temari está mais perto do que ele pensa?"

Ele desconfiou! Em algum capítulo anterior (que eu não lembro qual) ele disse que tinha desconfiado, mas como a Temari tinha tratado mal o Shikamaru ele deixou de desconfiar.

E calma Otowa, logo ele vai descobrir muahahah

"E isso me lembra de que, no próximo capítulo de uma fanfic minha, o Shika também vai ter um encontro amigável (?) com seu rival no amor."

Hm... e quem seria esse rival? Kiba? xD

Infelizmente (ou felizmente) a Temari não encontrou os comparsas do Kenji, então não teve quebra pau.

"No mais, espero que o Gaara esteja carregando um amuleto da sorte consigo. Vai precisar. Ah, ele já tem o Naruto mesmo..."

Agora não tem mais. O amuleto da sorte dele foi com a Temari!

**xAkemihime:** "Eu tinha lido antes, só esqueci de comentar"

Não faça isso! É triste esperar reviews y.y

Ok, não vou reclamar já que você acabou deixando a review e é isso que importa s2

Não tem jeito de você gostar do Akira, né? kkkkkk

Ok, não precisa gostar dele mesmo.

"Ah eu amo essa galera falando da vida alheia 8D fofocar é bom -q"

Teve mais fofoca! Mas dessa vez foi a Matsuri que ficou atazanando a Sabaku.

O capítulo 612 foi demais, já os outros...

Ah e que bom que gostou das lutas \o/


	10. Reencontro

Reencontro

Estava correndo o mais rápido que podia. Maldição! Aquelas pessoas não saíam da sua frente. Decidiu subir nos telhados das casas para fugir daquela multidão. Ouviu passos rápidos atrás de si, mas sequer olhou. Se Gaara pensava que ia impedi-la de partir ele estava muito enganado.

- Ei! Espere! –ouviu uma voz muito familiar gritar.

- Nem pense em tentar me impedir, Naruto. –respondeu sem parar de correr.

- Não vou! –ele continuou- Quero te ajudar.

Diminuiu um pouco a velocidade e permitiu que ele chegasse ao seu lado.

- Não estava aqui para proteger o Gaara?

- Sim, mas agora Gaara está mais preocupado com você agora. –Temari não respondeu e revirou os olhos- Além do mais, Shikamaru é meu amigo! Quero ajudar a encontrá-lo! ttebayo!

Temari olhou de canto de olho para o loiro e percebeu que ele sorria. Aquele Uzumaki era muito empolgado. Sorriu também. Parecia que a empolgação dele era contagiosa.

Até que a companhia dele não era assim tão ruim.

ooo

Depois que a irmã saiu, Gaara ficou analisando a situação. Talvez não fosse o melhor momento para Temari deixar a Vila. Tirou do bolso o papel que haviam lhe entregado e perdeu alguns segundos apenas observando-o, sem desdobrá-lo.

- Gaara. –Kankuro se aproximou e colocou a mão gentilmente sobre o ombro do irmão- Você vai ir mesmo nessa reunião?

- Tenho outra escolha?

- Não acho que seja uma boa hora para uma reunião com os conselheiros. –ele prosseguiu na esperança de fazer o outro mudar de ideia- Kenji vai estar lá! Consegue olhar para a cara desse maldito depois de tudo que aconteceu?

- O que você sugere, Kankuro?

- Eu não sei... Mas... essa reunião só vai servir para irritar você. Kenji quer que você se descontrole na frente dos conselheiros para mostrar que você não tem condições de ser Kazekage. Talvez...

- Kankuro, -Gaara o interrompeu e esboçou um pequeno sorriso para o irmão- acha que sou assim? Acha que vou me descontrolar na frente deles?

- É verdade. –retribuiu o sorriso- Mas eu não sou como você. Não sei se eu conseguiria conversar formalmente com ele.

- Você pode se descontrolar, se quiser.

- Mas Gaara... –ele insistiu- Eu e Temari somos os encarregados da sua proteção e sempre acompanhamos você nas reuniões. Mas Temari não está aqui. O que dirá para os conselheiros? Com certeza perguntarão por ela.

- Eles não têm que se meter na vida dela. Podemos dizer que ela foi resolver problemas pessoais. Podemos dizer que foi encontrar o namorado de Konoha.

- Brincadeiras têm limites, Gaara. –o mais velho irritou-se e cruzou os braços. Gaara deixou escapar uma risada baixa ao ver a reação do irmão- Pare de insinuar coisas sobre ela e aquele shinobi, isso me irrita.

- Eu sei.

- E pare de rir. Não vejo graça alguma.

- Tudo bem. –Gaara ficou sério novamente e abriu o bilhete- Aqui diz que a reunião será daqui a pouco. Não esqueça.

- Certo. Ah, Gaara. - o ruivo já estava de costas quando Kankuro o chamou- Sobre o que vocês vão discutir, afinal?

- Eu não sei. Sobre aqueles ataques misteriosos, talvez. Sobre o rapto da Matsuri, quem sabe.

- E você vai dizer que foi o Kenji?

- Depois discutimos sobre isso. Preciso pensar... E tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça.

ooo

Já estava na hora. Gaara sentou-se na cadeira principal e esperou que todos os conselheiros se acomodassem. Kankuro, como de costume, ficou em pé atrás da cadeira do Kazekage.

- Então, -Gaara colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e entrelaçou os dedos em frente ao rosto- qual o motivo dessa reunião?

- Primeiramente, Kazekage-sama, permita-me interrompê-lo. –um dos conselheiros se pronunciou- Qual o motivo da ausência de Temari-san?

- É verdade, Kazekage-sama. –Kenji falou e recebeu um olhar feroz do Sabaku mais velho- Ouvi dizer que ela saiu da Vila. Como pode alguém importante como ela deixar a Vila em um momento como esse?

- Ela tinha coisas para resolver. –Gaara respondeu friamente e não deu maiores explicações- Agora me digam o motivo dessa reunião.

- Kazekage-sama, -outro se pronunciou- parece que aqueles ataques aos mercadores cessaram. Mas não sabemos se estamos seguros. A população está ainda mais apavorada agora que Matsuri-san foi capturada.

- Matsuri já está de volta. –o ruivo disse- Temari a resgatou.

- E quanto ao Akira? –novamente Kenji interrogou o Kazekage- Onde ele está?

- Eu não sei. Achei que você soubesse, Kenji-san.

Houve um momento de silêncio entre os presentes. Nenhum deles sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Todos sabiam que já haviam ocorrido desentendimentos entre Gaara e Kenji, mas...

- Como eu saberia, Kazekage-sama?

- Não sei, você anda sabendo bastante. Sabe até que Temari deixou a Vila.

- Todos sabem. –rebateu- Ela estava correndo alucinadamente pelas ruas de Suna. Aliás, isso não é uma postura adequada para a irmã do Kazekage.

- Todos sabem que Temari não liga para essas palhaçadas de "postura adequada". –Kankuro não aguentou mais ficar de boca fechada- Ela age como quiser.

- Com o perdão da intromissão, Gaara-sama. –disse um dos conselheiros- Mas deveria falar com Temari-san. Ela é sua irmã, um exemplo para todos, mas não age como tal. Ela é muito... –decidiu calar-se.

- É verdade. –novamente Kenji falou- Ela é muito desrespeitosa com todos. Acho que ela está passando tempo demais na Vila da Folha. Diga para ela que Suna não é Konoha, e aqui ela deve seguir as nossas regras.

- O que a Temari faz não é problema meu. –Gaara respondeu simplesmente.

- Mas é claro que é. –Kankuro segurou firmemente a cadeira quando Kenji falou novamente. Estava prestes a pular no pescoço daquele sujeito- Imagine a seguinte situação, Gaara-_kun_. -Gaara-kun? Que audacioso- Já deve saber bem dos boatos que cercam sua irmã. É inadmissível que ela tenha um envolvimento com um shinobi de outra Vila, no caso, Konoha. Como pode dizer que o que ela faz não é problema seu?

- Konoha é nossa aliada. Não vejo motivo para preocupações.

- Agora. Não temos garantia alguma de que serão por muito tempo.

- Vieram aqui para discutir sobre a vida pessoal da minha irmã? –Kankuro perguntou.

- Isso é ridículo. –Gaara falou, mas sem se exaltar- São boatos. Sou o Kazekage, tenho que me importar com coisas concretas, não com boatos.

- Isso é verdade, Gaara-sama. –alguns concordaram.

- Boatos... será? –Kenji insistiu.

- Sim, boatos.

- Gaara-sama. –um dos presentes interrompeu a discussão- Na verdade viemos aqui para discutir sobre o futuro de Suna. Sua figura está muito abalada. A população já não confia muito no senhor. Eles têm medo de um ataque.

- Já estou tentando resolver esses problemas. Mas se vocês me ajudassem seria mais fácil.

- Mas estamos do seu lado, Kazekage-sama.

- Nem todos. –Kankuro rosnou e encarou Kenji fixamente.

- Quem é o traidor? –Kankuro espantou-se com a pergunta do sujeito. Como ele podia ser tão cara de pau?

- Não sei. Você sabe, _Kenji-kun_? –Gaara perguntou, indiferente como de costume.

- Não, desculpe. Comunicarei se descobrir alguma coisa.

- Por favor.

Kankuro olhou espantado para o ruivo. Como ele tinha tanto autocontrole? Aquele sujeito estava armando tudo aquilo contra ele, tinha sequestrado Matsuri e ele continuava agindo de maneira indiferente?

Controlou-se novamente para não dizer nada. Queria apontar o dedo na cara do tal Kenji e gritar para todos tudo que sabia. Mas Gaara tinha pedido para não falar nada. Não podia descumprir as ordens do Kazekage.

- Ah, Kazekage-san. –o mais velho continuou- Soubemos que o senhor pediu auxílio à Konoha para resolver esses problemas. –Gaara apenas acenou afirmativamente- Esses shinobis da Folha... você confia mesmo neles?

Houve uma certa agitação entre os presentes. Kankuro fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não sabia quanto tempo aguentaria ouvir aquele sujeito. Agora ele estava tentando colocar todos contra o Kazekage... maldito!

- Sim, são shinobis de total confiança.

- Por que, então, os ataques pararam justamente quando eles chegaram?

- Ora, cale essa boca! –Kankuro gritou e Gaara permaneceu sério- Eles não são o nosso problema! Nossos verdadeiros inimigos estão aqui em Suna!

- Kazekage-sama, acha que isso é uma postura adequada? –Kenji perguntou, o que irritou ainda mais o Sabaku mais velho.

- Kankuro, chega. –Gaara o repreendeu e fez um sinal para que não dissesse mais nada.

- Gaara-sama, -outro dos presentes se pronunciou- já se sabe que os traidores são de Suna?

- Falaremos novamente sobre isso quando tivermos certeza. –o ruivo respondeu e se calou em seguida. Não falaria mais nada sobre aquilo.

Quando a reunião finalmente terminou, Kenji fez uma simples reverência para o Kazekage e se retirou.

- Mudança de planos. –sussurrou para seu fiel escudeiro.

ooo

Parecia que estavam andando em círculos. Shikamaru olhou novamente para os lados. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha feito aquilo. Era tudo igual. Havia árvores por todo lado, e só. Nada de trilha. Nada de deserto.

- Espere. –ouviu Akira falar e parou imediatamente.

Não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas não disse nada. Akira aproximou-se de uma árvore e olhou atentamente para o troco. Tinha um símbolo gravado nele.

- O que é?

- Algumas árvores têm esses símbolos para ajudar os shinobis de Suna a não se perderem na floresta.

- Ah, ótimo. Já sabe para onde ir, então?

- Sim.

Finalmente havia uma luz no final do túnel. Andaram por alguns minutos e logo encontraram uma trilha. Estava dando tudo certo agora. Ou...

- Não acredito. –Shikamaru sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

A expressão preocupada de Akira foi a última coisa que Shikamaru viu antes de sentir algo acertar seu abdômen e o lançar violentamente para trás. O impacto fez com que suas costas se chocassem contra uma árvore.

_Eles._ Como escapariam novamente?

Levantou-se com certa dificuldade e viu uma movimentação incomum. Foi rápido e ele nem pôde fazer nada. Quando se deu conta não havia mais ninguém ali. Nem os ANBUs nem Akira. Estava completamente sozinho.

Agora ele entendia bem por que aquele shinobi tinha dito que "tinha sido tudo muito rápido" quando Matsuri tinha sido raptada. Aqueles ANBUs sabiam mesmo o que estavam fazendo. Mas por que eles queriam Akira?

Não tinha nada que pudesse fazer além de correr em direção ao deserto e tentar voltar para Suna. Não podia ir sozinho atrás deles. Tinha que falar com o Kazekage.

Shikamaru correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas não demorou para perceber que estava sem forças. Aquele sol escaldante na sua cabeça não estava ajudando. Parou e respirou fundo. Sua vista estava começando a ficar embaçada.

Avistou ao longe dois vultos. Aquele parecia... o Naruto? Céus, devia estar delirando... Deixou que seus joelhos acertassem a areia e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Seu corpo ainda doía por causa do ataque dos ANBUs.

- Shikamaru!

Aquela voz era tão familiar. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e avistou um par de olhos verdes bem próximos aos seus. Pareciam preocupados. Piscou algumas vezes. Aquilo era real?

- Você está bem?

Era real. Temari estava ali na sua frente, segurando seus ombros e esperando ansiosamente por uma resposta. Naruto estava ao lado dela.

- Eu... acho que sim. –respondeu após poucos segundos.

Ele estava um tanto confuso, mas estava vivo. Apertou um pouco os ombros dele. Queria abraçá-lo e dizer o quanto tinha se preocupado. Mas não faria isso. Não podia. Era orgulhosa demais para demonstrar seus sentimentos.

- Shikamaru! –Naruto gritou e olhou amigavelmente para o outro- Estávamos preocupados!

- Estavam? –perguntou, sem entender muito bem o que estavam falando.

- Pegue. –Temari disse e lhe ofereceu uma garrafa de água.

Ahh, água. Era tudo que ele precisava naquele momento.

- Você precisa descansar. –ela prosseguiu- Se não me engano, tem uma caverna aqui perto onde podemos nos abrigar.

Naruto passou o braço de Shikamaru por seus ombros e o ajudou a se levantar.

- Naruto, eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Aposto que passou por maus bocados. –o loiro falou, sorridente- Deixe eu te ajudar.

- Onde está o Akira? –Temari perguntou assim que notou a ausência do outro.

- O Akira... –Shikamaru sussurrou- Eu não sei. Ele...

- Tudo bem, depois você nos explica tudo.

Temari estava certa, não muito longe dali havia uma pequena caverna onde os três de abrigaram para fugir do sol. Shikamaru recostou-se na parede da caverna e fechou os olhos. Não pensou no que estava fazendo, apenas colocou uma das mãos sobre o abdômen. Ele não sabia ao certo o que tinha lhe atingido, mas tinha sido muito forte.

- Você está ferido? –ouviu novamente a voz da Sabaku e abriu um pouco os olhos. Como da outra vez, ela estava agachada na sua frente e o encarava fixamente.

- Não muito.

- O que aconteceu? Como você escapou deles?

- Akira me ajudou. –respondeu e abriu totalmente os olhos- Nós fugimos, mas pouco antes de vocês chegarem eles nos encontraram de novo. Um deles me acertou e eu não pude ver o que aconteceu. Quando levantei eles já tinham sumido e o Akira também.

- Levaram o Akira?

- Levaram. Precisamos ir atrás dele.

- Sim, mas não agora. Você precisa descansar.

- Parem com isso. Eu já disse que estou bem.

- Está? –Temari apoiou a mão sobre o abdômen do Nara e o apertou de leve.

- Ai! Pare com isso! –Shikamaru reclamou e afastou a mão da loira.

- Você está todo quebrado e ainda fica dizendo que está bem! –ela falou, um tanto irritada, e cruzou os braços.

- Não estou. Você que apertou forte demais. –ele resmungou e virou o rosto.

- Ora, eu mal encostei em você.

- Problemática...

- Tsc... –Temari virou o rosto também e suspirou.

Naruto observou a cena e esboçou um singelo sorriso. Que Shikamaru gostava daquela garota ele já sabia, mas ela...

Temari saíra em disparada para ir atrás dele. Ela ficava se fazendo de durona, mas ele sabia muito bem o quanto ela estava preocupada com Shikamaru. No entanto, não contaria nada para o Nara... não agora...

* * *

.

Leitores lindos! Sabia que vocês não iam me abandonar. Fiquei tão feliz com as reviews que decidi terminar logo o capítulo 10 e postá-lo.

Agora, como estou de férias (finalmeeeeente) é provável que eu atualize bem rápido, afinal quero terminar essa fanfic antes de viajar.

E eu sei, o título tirou toda a emoção do capítulo... mas não consegui pensar em outro kkkkk

Ah, mais uma coisa. Como eu podia ter esquecido por tanto tempo do clássico "dattebayo"? Naruto não é Naruto sem ttebayo! Devo agradecer à Otowa Nekozawa por ter me lembrado disso no drabble Naruto x Konan que ela escreveu em "Universos Paralelos".

**Reviews: **

**Cardosinha**: já estava sentido falta das suas reviews!

E o reencontro finalmente aconteceu! Não foi romântico como muito esperavam, aposto, mas no próximo capítulo terá mais love, eu prometo.

Sobre o vestido, eu nem tinha pensado nesse detalhe! Mas é uma boa ideia para o capítulo 11, o Shikamaru comentar algo sobre o vestido dela...

Também não gosto de Gaara com Ino ou Sakura. Apesar de não gostar muito da Matsuri, acho que ela é a que mais combina com o Gaara.

"Gaara decidiu que o mundo tem de ser destruído? Sim, porque mandar Temari e Naruto pra quebrar o pau é loucura"

kkkkkkk ainda não decidi bem o que vai acontecer, se vai ter luta e tal, mas a Temari e o Naruto juntos ninguém vence! \o/

E sim, comente sempre *-*

**Otowa Nekozawa:** "Opa, ou um pudim, que é mais discreto e tão adorável quanto."

Otowa sempre muito criativa kkkkkkk

Como eu já disse, não gosto muito desse casal, mas até que achei bonitinho o reencontro.

" E a Matsuri é boa para não se deixar abater com as coisas: Mal tinha sido salva de um sequestro e já estava mexendo nas coisas da amiga"

Eu sempre preciso fazer algo pra descontrair os capítulos, não consigo escrever coisas sérias por muito tempo kkkkkk

"Não sei porque, mas estou com a impressão de que o pessoal pode pensar que o Shikamaru está de conluio com os ANBU's"

O Kenji até que tentou insinuar isso, mas o Gaara confia nele e no Naruto :)

" O nosso Inuzuka pensou coisas muito más do Shika e passou um ultimato a ele"

Céus... mas aqui nessa fic daqui a pouco a coisa vai ficar feia entre o Shikamaru e o Akira, pode ter certeza kkkk

**xAkemihime**: "Como você ousa parar o capítulo bem aí? D:"

Parei ali, mas já continuei! \o/

Coitado do Akira! O que ele fez de mal, além de gostar da Temari? Ok, ele gostar da Temari já é motivo suficiente para odiá-lo! kkkkk

" Cara, eu pessoalmente não gosto da Matsuri (na real, não vou com a cara da maioria dos personagens de Naruto, mas tudo bem)."

Eu também. É mais fácil contar os personagens que eu gosto. Se for contar os que eu não gosto, nossa...

Temari safadinha! Fica negando, mas todos sabem que o gênio já roubou o coração dela s2

É verdade, dessa vez você nem demorou pra comentar! \o/

**Laura: **"O Shikamaru falando que matou um Akatsuki foi demais! Amo essa parte do anime então também achei esse momento perfeito"

Não foi só você que amou essa parte do anime, pode ter certeza.

"Mas eu quero ver um pouco da Temari e do Shikamaru! adoro romance"

Eu sei, estou sendo muito má dessa vez. Já estamos no capítulo 10 e quase não teve romance... Mas no próximo capítulo vai ter um pouco, eu prometo!

"Se a Temari já está admitindo que gosta do Shikamaru o próximo encontro deles provavelmente vai ser perfeito!"

Acho que esse reencontro não pode ser caracterizado como "perfeito", mas ao menos eles se encontraram de novo, né?

"A propósito seria muito bom ver uma cena em que o Shikamaru defendesse a Temari"

Não quero cortar o barato de ninguém, mas acho mais fácil a Temari defender o Shikamaru do que o contrário kkkkk

Mas vamos ver, ainda não decidi como vai ser a continuação dessa história =)


	11. Desilusão

Desilusão

Já estava quase escurecendo. Não iriam continuar enquanto Shikamaru não descansasse e, além disso, uma tempestade de areia tinha se formado no deserto. Teriam que esperar pelo menos até a tempestade cessar.

- Acho que agora só de manhã para sairmos daqui. –Naruto falou baixo, o que não era usual.

- É. –Temari respondeu e olhou de canto de olho para o Nara que já estava dormindo há algum tempo- Além do mais, temos que esperar o Shikamaru se recuperar.

Naruto acenou positivamente e colocou a mão sobre boca para tentar esconder um bocejo.

- Pode dormir. –ela falou- Vou ficar acordada.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu posso ficar de vigia.

- Mas está com sono.

- Nah, nem estou...

- Estou vendo que está.

- Mas eu posso...

- Durma logo.

Já estava demorando para a paciência da loira acabar. Naruto decidiu não discutir, se recostou na parede e fechou os olhos. Aquela mulher lhe dava medo às vezes.

Temari ficou observando o vasto deserto e suspirou. Estava tudo bem com Shikamaru, mas agora se preocupava com Gaara. Kenji não era do tipo de pessoa que desistia facilmente. Certamente ele faria mais alguma coisa contra o Kazekage.

Shikamaru moveu-se um pouco e chamou a atenção da Sabaku. Ele ainda estava dormindo. Temari permitiu-se ficar algum tempo observando o shinobi. Ele tinha crescido muito desde quando se conheceram. Ah, sim, quando o conheceu ele tinha apenas doze anos. Era só um pirralho idiota e machista... Mas agora ele tinha mudado muito.

- O que foi? –Shikamaru perguntou, com a voz mais arrastado do que o normal e Temari se espantou ao perceber que ele estava com os olhos semiabertos.

Há quanto tempo será que ele estava acordado? Céus...

- O quê? –tentou se fazer de desentendida.

- Por que está me olhando? –ele respondeu e esfregou um pouco os olhos.

- Por nada. –Temari respondeu um tanto grosseiramente, mas logo baixou o tom quando se deu conta que o Uzumaki ainda dormia- Tive que ficar acordada enquanto os dois dormiam. Não tenho nada para fazer, estava pensando.

- Tsc, problemática. –Temari ficou aliviada por ele não perguntar mais nada, mas logo ele prosseguiu- Onde está a Matsuri?

- Em Suna. Eu a levei de volta.

- E por que você está aqui? Não devia ter vindo.

Então ele não queria que ela estivesse ali? Sentiu-se mal pelo comentário dele, mas não demonstrou e continuou com a postura rígida e autoritária de sempre.

- Eu vim atrás de vocês! –falou alto, mas lembrou-se novamente do loiro.

- Mas não devia ter vindo. Eu te disse que eles estavam atrás de você. Devia ter ficado em Suna.

- Como eu podia ficar em Suna sem saber o que tinha acontecido com você? –Temari falou e arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter dito aquilo- Eu tinha que saber o que tinha acontecido com você e com o Akira...

- Quando amanhecer você tem que voltar para Suna e avisar o Gaara sobre o que aconteceu.

- _Eu _tenho que voltar?

- Eu e o Naruto vamos procurar pelo Akira.

- Por que está decidindo tudo? –irritou-se, mas continuou sussurrando para não acordar o Uzumaki- Em nenhum momento Gaara disse que você seria o líder da missão.

- Gaara não falou nada sobre isso. Achei que ninguém fosse o líder.

- Exatamente.

- Então qualquer um pode decidir o que fazer.

- _Nós _podemos decidir, não _você._

- O que você quer fazer? –Shikamaru suspirou, vencido.

- Vamos todos atrás do Akira.

- Como você é problemática. Você não entende que não pode ir? O que eles mais querem é se livrar de você.

- Não tenho medo deles.

- Pois deveria ter. – Shikamaru a encarou seriamente e prosseguiu- Aqueles shinobis são muito melhores que nós.

- Deixe de besteiras.

- Vamos fazer como eu já tinha dito. Eu e o Naruto vamos atrás do Akira e você avisa o Gaara.

- Ou vamos todos atrás do Akira ou vamos todos para Suna.

- Pare de implicar.

- Não vou fazer o que está dizendo.

- Temari...

- Vamos fazer o que _eu _estou dizendo. –ela o interrompeu- Eu sou a única jounin aqui, portanto é natural que eu seja a líder.

Maldição. Devia ter se tornado um jounin também. Se já fosse um jounin não precisaria ouvir esse tipo de coisa.

- Tudo bem, vamos fazer o que você quer. –Shikamaru respondeu friamente e se calou.

Temari calou-se também. Não era assim que a conversa deveria terminar. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Ela nunca tinha usado seu status de jounin para ganhar dele em uma discussão.

- E-eu –hesitou em falar, mas não queria que aquele clima de tensão continuasse- não queria ter dito isso. Mas você não pode ficar decidindo as coisas sozinho. Eu sei que você sempre cria as melhores estratégias e... eu confio em você, mas dessa vez não posso aceitar suas ordens.

- Se disse que confia em mim, por que não faz o que eu estou dizendo?

- Porque... eu quero ir com você. –Temari abaixou o olhar e sorriu um pouco. Shikamaru espantou-se com a atitude dela- Não posso ficar em Suna enquanto você vai atrás daqueles caras. Eles são muito perigosos.

- Temari...

- Além do mais, você é um bebê chorão. Quero estar ao seu lado caso você precise da minha ajuda de novo.

- Tsc... –Shikamaru deu uma risada baixa- Eu já disse, não é certo uma garota salvar um cara. Aquilo não vai acontecer de novo.

- Você e essas suas conversas, como sempre. –sorriu também- Mas... eu estou falando sério. Não quero ficar em Suna.

- Aqueles caras não estão interessados em me matar. Já você... Além do mais, você não pode ir porque... –fechou os olhos e esboçou um pequeno sorriso- porque eu vou me preocupar com você e não vou conseguir pensar direito.

Talvez fosse tarde para se arrepender do que tinha dito.

- V-você... –oh, céus, estava gaguejando- Mas o quê... –pense rápido, Temari. Precisava formular uma frase coerente- Não fale besteiras. Não tem motivo para você se preocupar comigo. Sei me cuidar.

- Vamos todos para Suna, então. –Shikamaru tratou de encerrar o assunto. Era melhor não continuar com aquilo.

Temari suspirou. Era melhor mesmo encerrar a conversa por ali. Nada estava saindo como o planejado. Não era aquilo que ela queria falar. Não queria discutir com ele.

Shikamaru olhou de canto de olho para a Sabaku. O que será que ela estava pensando? Talvez não devesse ter dito que se preocupava com ela. Ou, quem sabe, não tivesse sido tão ruim. Tinha que deixar de ser covarde. Aproximou sua mão da da kunoichi, que estava apoiada no chão, mas parou quando elas se roçaram de leve. Parece que o simples fato de encostar na pele quente dela tinha acabado com toda a sua coragem.

Olhou para sua mão e em seguida para Shikamaru. Ele mantinha o olhar fixo à frente. Sorriu discretamente. Levantou a mão apenas o suficiente para que seus dedos se enlaçassem com os do shinobi. Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a dizer algo. Não estavam certos do que estavam fazendo.

Apesar do silêncio, muitas coisas se passavam pela mente deles. Ele pensava que aquilo não estava certo. Nunca tinha entendido por que seu pai tinha se casado com uma mulher problemática e autoritária como sua mãe, mas no final estava indo pelo mesmo caminho. Temari era igual a sua mãe. Não, talvez fosse pior. Temari era agressiva e seu poder de devastação era enorme...

Ela também sofria um conflito interno. Por um lado queria que aquilo acontecesse, mas por outro... Se parasse para pensar racionalmente, aquele era Shikamaru Nara, o shinobi mais preguiçoso que já tinha conhecido. Aquilo não devia estar acontecendo. A preguiça dele a irritava. O machismo dele a irritava. Até mesmo o QI absurdo dele às vezes a irritava...

- Hm... –ouviram a voz do Uzumaki e desfizeram o contato imediatamente- Não foi minha culpa, Sakura-chan... eu juro...

Ele ainda estava dormindo. Como se não bastasse ficar gritando o dia inteiro, ele ainda falava dormindo. Não era possível... Riram baixo. Aquele Naruto era uma figura...

ooo

Quando deu por si já estava amarrado. Não fazia ideia de onde estava. Parecia o interior de uma cabana. Mas o que tinha acontecido? A última coisa que lembrava era de ter encontrado a trilha que levava para Suna.

Ouviu passos e em seguida uma figura bem conhecida surgiu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? –Akira gritou, irritado- Como tem coragem de aparecer na minha frente depois do que fez?

- Acalme-se. –Kenji aproximou-se calmamente- Só quero conversar com você.

- Não temos nada para conversar. – ele continuou impassível- Você sequestrou a Matsuri e quer acabar com o Kazekage!

- O Kazekage... –riu e se abaixou para ficar na altura do outro- Por que protege tanto o Kazekage?

- Somos shinobis! Nossa missão principal é proteger o Kazekage!

- Pode ser... Mas o que você ganha em troca?

- O quê?

- O Kazekage, o que ele te dá em troca?

- Ele não precisa me dar nada em troca. Faço simplesmente o que tenho que fazer.

- Não. Faz o que _quer _fazer. –Kenji falou, ainda calmamente- Você quer proteger o Kazekage. E por que você quer fazer isso? Por que é tão fiel ao Gaara? –Akira ia responder, mas Kenji fez um sinal para que ele se calasse- Eu sei a resposta. Faz isso por que quer impressionar aquela mulher, Temari. Quer mostrar para ela que você é um bom shinobi.

- Mas o que você está falando? Acha que protejo o Kazekage só para impressionar a Temari? Isso é ridículo!

- Mas e Temari...? –ele ignorou o outro e continuou seu raciocínio.

- Você é louco. O que está falando?

- Temari reconhece seu esforço?

- Cale essa boca.

- Reconhece sim. Ela acha que você é um ótimo shinobi. _E só.- _frisou a última parte.

- Aonde você quer chegar?

- Ela não liga para você. Você perde tanto tempo sendo o fiel escudeiro do Kazekage, mas ela simplesmente te ignora.

- A Temari... ela... –Kenji sorriu discretamente ao ver o estrago que suas palavras estavam começando a causar no shinobi- nós só... Ela só quis um tempo. Não significa que não...

- Não seja idiota. –Kenji o interrompeu- Ela não quer um tempo. Ela não quer você. Ela quer _ele._

- Ele quem? –foi perceptível uma certa irritação na voz do shinobi.

- Shikamaru Nara. É ele quem ela ama, não você.

Houve um grande silêncio. Era isso mesmo que ele queria. Podia nem ter certeza do que estava falando, mas queria causar um efeito devastador em Akira. Queria que ele a odiasse, que odiasse o Kazekage, que odiasse Suna. Nunca pensou que aquele boato idiota sobre a vida da Sabaku pudesse um dia lhe ser tão útil.

- Ela... não tem nada com ele. Ninguém nunca viu nada acontecer entre eles.

- É verdade. Mas você sabe o que acontece quando ela está na Vila da Folha?

Então era ele. Shikamaru. Como podia ter sido tão tolo em acreditar que eram apenas amigos?

- Eu... não acredito...

- Acredite. –Kenji se aproximou e colocou a mão gentilmente sobre o ombro do outro- Aqueles dois estão enganando você. E enquanto você faz tudo que o Kazekage manda, eles riem da sua cara. Aquele Shikamaru deve te achar um otário por ficar choramingando atrás de uma mulher que não vai ser sua, afinal _ela é dele. _

Não houve resposta. Estava saindo tudo como o planejado.

- Pense no que eu falei. –Kenji falou e começou a desamarrar as cordas. Ele estava tão abalado que não era mais uma ameaça- Se quiser se juntar a nós e acabar com os Sabaku, será bem-vindo. Aliás, não cometa uma loucura. Por mais que tenha raiva dele, não faça nada contra o tal Shikamaru. Pode ser ruim se a Hokage descobrir que algo aconteceu com ele...

- Ruim para quem?

- Para o Kazekage. –um sorriso sinistro formou-se nos lábios de Kenji- Imagine que ruim se um shinobi de plena confiança do Kazekage matasse um dos shinobis da Hokage...

- Eu não acredito que aquele maldito está... Não acredito que a Temari fez uma coisa dessas... Eu achei que... que talvez nós...

- Esqueça seus planos de reconquistá-la. Aliás, será que algum dia ela gostou de você? Aquela mulher é uma vadia. Só você ainda não tinha percebido isso.

Como Temari podia ter feito aquilo com ele? Ela o tratava bem, até parecia que gostava dele. Mas estava com outro. Então _ele _era o tal amante da Sabaku. E ele disse que não sabia de nada. Maldito, Kenji tinha razão, ele devia rir pelas suas costas. Quando não estava perto ele e Temari deviam...

Apertou os olhos e tentou espantar tais pensamentos. Não podia sequer imaginar Temari com outro homem.

- Pode voltar para Suna se quiser. –Kenji continuou- Vou te mostrar o caminho.

- O que vou dizer para o Kazekage? –perguntou, ainda um tanto desorientado.

- O que quiser. –o mais velho segurou o braço de Akira e o guiou para fora da cabana- Pode continuar sendo fiel a ele e falar a verdade ou...

- Ou?

- Ou mentir e se juntar a nós. Ali. –quando chegaram do lado de fora, Kenji apontou para uma trilha- Aquela trilha leva até o deserto. Se quiser falar comigo sabe bem onde me encontrar.

Akira seguiu quase que instintivamente a trilha sem sequer dizer nada ao outro. Não conseguia pensar direito. Não conseguia acreditar no que Kenji tinha dito. Será mesmo que Temari...?

ooo

Era próximo das dez horas e todos haviam acabado de tomar café na casa do Kazekage. O barulho de chaves chamou a atenção do Kazekage. Logo a porta foi aberta e Gaara esticou o pescoço para ver quem estava entrando.

- Temari. –falou, um tanto aliviado- Você foi rápida.

- Nem precisamos procurar muito, encontramos ele no caminho. –ela respondeu e fechou a porta.

- Você está bem? –Gaara perguntou, apenas por educação. Shikamaru acenou positivamente- E Akira?

- Ele sumiu quando os ANBUs nos atacaram. –Shikamaru comunicou.

- Ele foi sequestrado? –o ruivo perguntou e suspirou pesadamente.

- É o que parece. –Temari respondeu e cruzou os braços- Já avisamos para os guardas sobre isso. Eles disseram que nos avisam caso tenham alguma informação sobre o Akira.

- Não sei mais o que fazer. –Gaara sentou-se no sofá e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Até mesmo ele já estava perdendo a razão com aquela história.

- Acalme-se, Gaara-kun. –Naruto aproximou-se e se sentou ao lado do ruivo- Vamos te ajudar a resolver isso, ttebayo!

- Que barulheira é essa? –Kankuro apareceu na sala- Temari! –espantou-se ao ver a irmã- Achou rápido o sujeito. – completou e olhou torto para Shikamaru que estava ao lado dela.

- Por que está falando assim? –Temari perguntou, desconfiada.

- Por nada. –ele se sentou também- Onde está aquele outro idiota, o Akira?

- Não fale assim. –a loira o repreendeu- Parece que ele foi sequestrado.

- Ah...

- O que pretende fazer agora, Gaara-san? –Shikamaru indagou.

- Eu não sei. –o ruivo massageou as têmporas- Vamos esperar para ver se eles vão tentar me chantagear. Depois pensamos em organizar um grupo de busca. –passou a mão no rosto e em seguida olhou para Shikamaru- Vocês podem descansar. Você não me parece muito bem.

- Não, eu estou bem.

- Uhun... –Temari o observou de canto de olho e Shikamaru suspirou- Vou levá-los até o hotel.

- Não quero descansar! –Naruto gritou- Quero ir atrás daqueles caras e arrebentar eles! Ei Gaara, eu acho que devíamos declarar guerra contra esse tal de Kenji! Nós todos podemos dar um jeito neles! É só...

- Hm... –Gaara concordou sem nem prestar a atenção no que o outro estava falando- Temari. –chamou.

- Ei! –Naruto reclamou.

- Shikamaru pode descansar no quarto de hóspedes por enquanto. –o ruivo prosseguiu.

- Melhor. Não estava afim de levá-lo até o hotel.

- Para mim tanto faz. –Shikamaru falou de maneira tediosa- Só quero descansar.

Fortes batidas na porta interromperam a conversa. O próprio Kazekage tratou de abrir.

Espantou-se.

- Kazekage-sama. –Inari, um dos guardas da entrada da Vila, fez uma simples reverência- Akira-san está aqui. Temari-sama pediu para que lhe avisássemos.

- Akira? –Temari correu até a porta e deparou-se com o shinobi parado ao lado de Inari- O que aconteceu? Você está bem? –perguntou e aproximou a mão do ombro dele.

- Sim. –ele respondeu friamente e repeliu a mão da kunoichi- Posso ir para casa? -perguntou sem encarar o Kazekage- Quero descansar.

- Espere. –Gaara pediu- Precisamos conversar. Entre.

Olhou para dentro do interior da casa dos Sabaku e sentiu-se desconfortável. Não queria entrar lá. Olhou para Temari, ela parecia confusa. Imediatamente lembrou-se das palavras de Kenji. Sentiu um ódio crescer dentro de si.

Entrou. Assim que botou os pés dentro da casa avistou Shikamaru. Sentiu seu ódio crescer ainda mais ao avistar aquele shinobi. Sentou-se no sofá e pegou o copo de água que Gaara estava lhe oferecendo.

- O que aconteceu com você? –Shikamaru perguntou. Akira cerrou o punho. A voz daquele homem o irritava ainda mais- Achei que aqueles shinobis tivessem pegado você.

- É. –pensou melhor. Não contaria a verdade- Mas eu consegui escapar.

- Como? –Shikamaru insistiu.

- Eles se distraíram.

- Para onde eles te levaram? –Temari sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá, mas ele permaneceu com o olhar fixo no copo que segurava.

- Eu não sei. Algum lugar no meio da mata.

- Sabe voltar lá?

- Talvez.

- O que está acontecendo? –ela perguntou e puxou a gola do colete dele, forçando-o a encará-la.

- Nada. –ele tirou a mão da loira da gola e se levantou- Posso ir agora?

- Tudo bem. –Gaara concordou, sem muita convicção.

Temari apenas observou enquanto Akira acenava e saía da casa sem dizer nada. O que tinha de errado com ele?

* * *

.

Vamos imaginar agora que o Akira é um daqueles loucos maníacos que comentem crimes passionais... Tá, chega. Não pensem nada. kkkkk

Pode ser que ele não seja louco, pode ser que só tenha ficado abalado com a terrível notícia... Afinal, quem não ficaria? Pobre Akira...

Então, tivemos um pequeno romancezinho no começo. Satisfeitos? Não, eu sei que não... Por isso no próximo capítulo vai ter bastante love pra alegrar o coraçãozinho dos leitores.

Vamos as reviews:

**xAkemihime: **a primeira a comentar, hein? Que milagre! kkkkk

Autocontrole: uma palavra que eu não conheço muito bem. Admiro muito as pessoas que tem, sério. Eu sou mais tipo o Kankuro...

Não se importou com o sequestro do Akira? Aliás, quem se importou? kkkkkk Tudo bem, todos (na fic, ao menos) se importaram.

Esperava um encontro mais romântico? Sim, todos esperavam (até eu! mentira xD). Mas como eu prometi, o capítulo 12 vai ser bem romântico s2

**Cardosinha: **olha, alguém que não esperava que o reencontro fosse romântico!

Eu também não acho que combine muito com eles. Mas um pouco de romantismo é bom, não?

"Finalmente saberemos qual é a do Akira."

Acho que com esse capítulo ainda não dá pra ter certeza... mas vamos ver o que você acha.

"Vou esperar esse lance do vestido no cap 11, então..."

Mil desculpas, mas eu não consegui pensar em nada sobre isso y.y

"Temari dando uma de Assassin's creed nos telhados de Suna não é muito sutil"

Assassin's creed kkkkkkkkk gostei dessa.

**Laura: **"Já que você acabou de nocautear o Shikamaru também perdi minhas esperanças dele defender a Temari."

Não se precipite! Vai que o Shikamaru se recupera e defende ela nas próximas lutas...

Vou aproveitar e responder aqui sua review para "Conflitos Internos" n.n

Que bom que gostou! Mas sinto dizer que não vai ter capítulo 2. Tem histórias que eu faço que são apenas de 1 capítulo e que eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar uma continuação. Mas outras fanfics ShikaTema virão. Adoro escrever sobre esse casal.

**Otowa Nekozawa: **"Esse rapto do Akira não está me cheirando bem, e espero não ter te dado idéia porque o que está me parecendo é que eles vão tentar incriminar o Shikamaru por alguma coisa."

Vamos ver. Eu sempre fico tirando ideias dos comentários.

"Por outro lado, Kenji decidiu desistir de matar a Temari, não foi? Seria compreensível, já que ele fez pior na reunião do conselho, praticamente chamando-a de puta e fazendo outros conselheiros dizerem o mesmo."

Será que ele desistiu? Hm...

Que bom que achou fofo o capítulo anterior.

P.S: eu também achei fofa aquela parte s2


	12. Confissões

Confissões

Nenhum dos presentes sabia o que dizer. A aparição de Akira tinha sido tão repentina e sua reação tão curiosa...

- Err... –a voz do Kazekage quebrou o silêncio- Como eu estava dizendo antes disso tudo, você pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes se quiser. É ali. –Gaara apontou para uma porta e caminhou na direção da escada- Kankuro. –chamou- Vou ir até o prédio comunicar alguns conselheiros de confiança sobre tudo isso, você vem?

- Claro.

- Vá vou descer. –Gaara disse e subiu as escadas.

- Eu também quero ir! Mas estou com fome. –o Uzumaki reclamou- Posso comer alguma coisa?

- Faça o que quiser. –Temari respondeu e abriu a porta do quarto de hóspedes.

- Espere. –Naruto chamou- Está dizendo para eu vasculhar a sozinha?

- Sim. Eu que não vou fazer nada para você comer. –a loira respondeu, pouco educadamente, e entrou no quarto.

- Melhor... vou poder comer o que eu quiser!

- Só não coma toda a nossa comida! –Kankuro resmungou e em seguida parou na porta do quarto de hóspedes- O que está fazendo aí? Não está pensando em dormir aí, está?

- Cale essa boca. –Temari falou grosseiramente- Se não tem nada útil para falar, não fale.

- Gaara disse para o Shikamaru dormir aqui. –ele insistiu- O que está fazendo?

- Não interessa. –ela encarou ferozmente.

- Fique sabendo, Temari, -Kankuro continuou, apesar do olhar ameaçador da irmã- que eu não vou permitir que você durma no mesmo quarto que esse idiota.

- Como é? – Temari se aproximou do irmão e o fuzilou com o olhar- Você acha que manda em alguma coisa?

- É claro que... –deu um passo para trás- não é que... bem...

- Se atreva a abrir a boca para falar uma besteira dessas de novo e...

- Vamos, Kankuro. –Gaara chamou e o moreno correu ao encontro do irmão. Estava salvo. Por enquanto.

Sempre tentava fingir que mandava em alguma coisa, principalmente na frente dos outros, mas no final era Temari quem dava as ordens. Por que será que ainda tentava, inutilmente, impôr sua autoridade? Tsc...

- Ah, espere. –Kankuro puxou de leve a roupa do ruivo e o fez parar- Volto já. - Correu até a cozinha e segurou o braço do Uzumaki que vasculhava os armários- Naruto. Quero que fique.

- Mas por qu... –ele ia reclamar, mas foi interrompido.

- Alguém tem que ficar de olho no Shikamaru.

- O quê?

- Quero que você cuide a Temari. –Naruto riu e Kankuro permaneceu sério- Mas do que você está rindo?

- Nada. Desculpe.

- Se você vir algo suspeito entre aqueles dois, separe-os.

- Tudo bem, pode deixar. Dattebayo!

Kankuro voltou para a sala, mas antes de sair fez um sinal de "estou de olho em você" para o Nara. Shikamaru espantou-se, mas não disse nada. O que ele tinha feito para aquele sujeito? Ele parecia simpático antes...

Assim que os Sabakus saíram, entrou no quarto de hóspedes e avistou Temari mexendo em uma cômoda.

- O que está fazendo?

- Arrumando as coisas. –ela respondeu e tirou uma toalha da gaveta- Pegue. –Temari disse e atirou de maneira pouco delicada a toalha no shinobi- Imagino que vá tomar um banho.

- Obrigado. –agradeceu apesar da violência da kunoichi.

- Suas roupas estão em um estado deplorável. –olhou para ele e o analisou rapidamente- Depois eu trago umas roupas para você.

- Está sendo mais prestativa do que eu esperava. –Shikamaru riu e ela revirou os olhos.

- Só estou arrumando tudo por que você está ferido.

Shikamaru riu e foi até o banheiro. Só quando tirou as roupas percebeu que havia vários arranhões pelo corpo, mas nada preocupante.

Temari terminou de arrumar o quarto e colocou algumas roupas do irmão mais novo sobre a cama. Tratou de sair logo, antes que acontecesse uma situação constrangedora novamente. Lembrava-se bem da vez que Shikamaru saíra só de toalha do banheiro. Não que ela não tivesse achado um tanto divertido, mas ele tinha ficado bastante incomodado com a situação.

Não demorou muito no banho. Abriu a porta e, antes de sair, certificou-se de que não havia ninguém no quarto. Estava tudo muito bem arrumado e havia algumas roupas em cima da cama. Pareciam do Kazekage. Vestiu-as e deitou-se na cama. Parecia que não deitava em uma cama macia há séculos.

Fechou os olhos e ficou pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Akira tinha agido de maneira suspeita. Se fosse alguém querendo se passar por ele certamente Temari, ou mesmo Gaara, perceberia. Devia ser ele mesmo. Mas por que estava agindo daquela maneira? O que será que tinha acontecido?

Sentiu seus olhos pesarem, mas sentou-se na cama quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta lentamente.

Naruto estava jogado no sofá procurando algo interessante para ver na TV quando ouviu passos. Esticou o pescoço e avistou Temari entrar no quarto de hóspedes. Lembrou-se das palavras do Sabaku mais velho e riu. Até parece que ia separa-los.

- Temari... O que foi? –Shikamaru perguntou quando a loira entrou e fechou a porta.

- Você está bem? –aproximou-se da cama e se sentou na borda.

- Já disse que sim. –ele resmungou- Por que insiste?

Pensou melhor. Não devia estar sendo grosseiro com ela. Se ela estava perguntando aquilo de novo era porque... se preocupava com ele...

- Porque vi que você estava ferido. –diferentemente do usual, o tom de voz dela não era rude ou autoritário, era baixo e calmo- Não quer cuidar disso?

A primeira coisa que veio à sua mente foi "não, tudo bem", mas... o que a última frase dela queria dizer? Ela estava perguntando se _ele _não queria cuidar dos ferimentos ou se ele não queria que _ela _cuidasse?

- Er... –olhou discretamente e percebeu que ela segurava algo que parecia uma caixa de primeiros-socorros- Tudo bem...

Parecia ridículo, mas sentiu-se um tanto nervoso quando a kunoichi segurou seu braço e borrifou o líquido de um pequeno fraco.

- Eu poderia ter chamado um médico, mas não achei que houvesse necessidade. –ela falou enquanto passava algumas ataduras em volta do ferimento.

Ah, não. Não havia a mínima necessidade...

- Mas se achar que eu não estou fazendo direito, posso chamar.

- Não. –era tão melhor que fosse ela...- Não tem muito o que fazer. São cortezinhos de nada. -Shikamaru respondeu na esperança de que ela mesma continuasse fazendo aquilo- O que aconteceu com você? –perguntou ao perceber ataduras no braço da loira.

- Ah, isso. –olhou para o próprio braço e prosseguiu- Nem sei como aconteceu. Quando vi já estava sangrando. Vire-se um pouco. –o empurrou de leve e ouviu um murmúrio- O que foi?

- Nada.

- É isso? –Temari empurrou um pouco as costas dele e ele se contorceu novamente- Deveria ir ao hospital ver o que aconteceu.

- Está sendo dramática demais. –ele se virou e afastou a mão dela para evitar que ela pressionasse suas costas de novo- Está doendo só porque eu bati com as costas em uma árvore.

- Só? –sorriu sarcástica.

- Sou um shinobi. – virou a cara- Não vou me quebrar por qualquer coisa.

- Pelo visto aquele ataque não foi "qualquer coisa". -riu- Então, é só isso? –ela perguntou quando não viu mais ferimentos- Não tem mais aí?

- Ei, calma! –Shikamaru segurou a mão da loira quando ela fez menção de levantar sua camisa.

- Pare de besteiras. Você está com vergonha?

- Bem... –coçou a nuca, constrangido- É que... você... você é uma garota...

- E daí? –ela cruzou os braços- Grande coisa ver um cara sem camisa.

- Melhor... não. –Shikamaru se afastou um pouco e ela revirou os olhos.

- Já te vi só de toalha, esqueceu? –Temari falou e um largo sorriso irônico se formou em seus lábios.

- Pois é. Não acha que já me constrangeu o suficiente? – ele reclamou e Temari riu alto.

- Tudo bem, então. –ela fechou a caixa e mudou radicalmente de assunto- Você não achou muito estranho o que aconteceu com o Akira?

- Sim. Foi realmente estranho.

- Ele nunca tinha me tratado assim. –Temari ajeitou-se melhor na cama- Tão friamente...

Não queria admitir, mas não tinha gostado nem um pouco do que ela tinha dito. Por que ela se importava com aquilo?

- Ele costumava ser gentil.

- Gentil demais. –Shikamaru falou cinicamente e Temari o encarou, séria.

- Lá vem você de novo. Akira é um bom rapaz...

- Sim, ótimo. Por que você não namora com ele se pensa isso?

Ela arregalou os olhos. Mas o que diabos estava falando? Céus...

- Por que está dizendo isso?

Por quê? Porque não podia mais negar: morria de ciúmes daquele sujeito. Mas não diria isso. Claro que não.

- Porque ele gosta de você. Se acha ele tão legal assim por que não fica com ele de uma vez?

- Porque eu não gosto dele.

Alegria: foi o que sentiu naquele momento. "_Porque eu não gosto dele"._ Aquela frase era música para seus ouvidos. Será que ela não podia falar de novo?

- Ah... –permaneceu indiferente fisicamente, apesar de ter adorado ouvir aquilo- Mas me diga, -aproximou-se dela como se quisesse que ela lhe contasse um segredo- o que aconteceu entre vocês?

- Pare com isso. –ela se afastou um pouco- Não seja tão indiscreto!

Ah não! Ele precisava saber. Por que ninguém queria lhe contar?

- Vamos, me diga. –insistiu- Eu sei que já aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Eu... – hesitou em falar. Não gostava de falar naquilo, ainda mais para Shikamaru- saí com ele algumas vezes.

- Por quê? –falou alto, mas logo se conteve. Não queria parecer tão interessado naquilo- Não disse que não gosta dele?

- Disse, mas... Ah, eu decidi dar uma chance, ver o que ia acontecer. Eu o achava um cara legal, então...

- Tudo bem, mas você saiu com ele, viu que não gostava dele e tudo acabou aí, não é?

Como queria que ela dissesse que sim...

- Não foi bem assim. –Temari mordeu nervosamente a unha do polegar - Nós ficamos juntos por algum tempo, até... –calou-se.

- Até...?- perguntou, um tanto ansioso.

- Ai Shikamaru, chega desse assunto! –ela fez menção de se levantar, mas ele segurou seu pulso.

- Espere. Antes que vá, - pela primeira vez seus olhares se cruzaram. Ele a olhava fixamente. Pensou em desviar o olhar, mas não queria- quero agradecer por... ter se preocupado comigo. Se você não tivesse ido atrás de mim, talvez eu tivesse fritado no meio daquele deserto. –riu baixo.

- Mas por que... es-tá... –gaguejou. Odiava gaguejar, principalmente na frente dele- agradecendo? É claro que eu iria atrás de você. Eu me arrependi. Me arrependi de ter fugido com a Matsuri. Eu queria ter ficado lá e lutado ao seu lado. –era tarde demais para pensar em voltar atrás. Todas aquelas coisas estavam entaladas na sua garganta, precisava abrir o jogo- Eu fiquei... fiquei muito preocupada... –quase que involuntariamente colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele- Eu precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com você.

- Temari...

Não pôde mais evitar. Não conseguia mais aguentar aquele jogo de aparências. Não aguentava mais fingir. Deixou que seu corpo tombasse para frente e se chocasse contra o dele. Passou as mãos pelas costas do shinobi e segurou com força a camisa que ele vestia. Apertou-o contra si. Não havia ninguém. Ninguém estava vendo o que estava acontecendo atrás da porta daquele quarto.

Era isso que queria ter feito quando o encontrou no deserto. Mas não pudera. Jamais deixaria transparecer seus sentimentos dessa maneira na frente de ninguém, muito menos na frente do Uzumaki. Mas agora ele não estava lá.

Não podia dizer que não estava nervosa. Não costumava agir assim. Era difícil abraçar alguém. Mais difícil ainda abraçar _ele. _Ia se afastar quando sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido pelos braços do Nara. Não sabe ao certo por que, mas aquele gesto a acalmou. Não queria quebrar o contato.

- Eu também queria saber o que tinha acontecido com você. –ouviu-o sussurrar- Tive medo que aqueles shinobis tivessem encontrado você novamente. –ele riu baixo- Se bem que, acho que se eles tivessem te encontrado, eram eles quem teriam problemas... –ouviu-a soltar uma pequena risada também.

- Mas já fique sabendo, -Temari se afastou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para poder encará-lo, e colocou novamente as mãos sobre os ombros dele- que se uma situação como aquela acontecer de novo, eu não vou fugir.

- Não seja problemática. –a encarou também e segurou carinhosamente sua cintura- Podia ter sido pior se você tivesse ficado lá.

- Não importa. –sussurrou e apertou de leve os ombros do Nara.

Quem podia imaginar que um dia teria uma conversa assim com a Sabaku. Ela, que parecia uma pessoa rude e sem coração, demonstrando seus sentimentos daquela maneira...

Ficaram em silêncio. Desfizeram o contato visual. Shikamaru podia sentir a respiração da kunoichi em seu rosto. Estavam tão próximos... Próximos demais... Tentou controlar a vontade de provar os lábios dela, inutilmente. Aproximou-se.

Temari percebeu a movimentação dele, mas não se afastou. Não queria fugir dessa vez. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça e permitiu que seus lábios se encaixassem aos dele. Mas tinha algo errado. Tinha sempre uma vozinha na sua cabeça dizendo que não devia fazer aquilo, que não devia amá-lo. Shikamaru apertou a cintura dela e tentou aprofundar o beijo. Não negou o pedido dele, permitiu que ele a beijasse intensa e demoradamente. De repente não ouvia mais aquela vozinha irritante. Não queria mais ouvir. Queria ficar com ele, nada mais.

Quando o beijo se desfez, Temari se permitiu descansar a cabeça no ombro do shinobi. Shikamaru envolveu-a com um dos braços e com o outro começou a retirar lentamente os elásticos que prendiam o cabelo da kunoichi.

- Estou muito feliz que esteja bem. –foi a última coisa que ela sussurrou.

Não falaram mais nada. não queriam falar mais nada.

Não _precisavam _falar mais nada. Não naquele momento.

* * *

.

Capítulo 12 dedicado quase que exclusivamente para nosso casal favorito.

Eles já estava fingindo há muito tempo, não é? Já estava na hora de algo acontecer!

Não gosto de frases românticas como "eu te amo" porque acho que não combina muito com eles, por isso esse tipo de diálogo não aconteceu. Maaas, o fato deles admitirem que se preocupam um com o outro já foi um grande avanço, não foi?

Reviews:

**ChiharuNakamura20:** Já tinha recebido reviews suas alguma vez? Bem, de qualquer maneira, adoro leitores novos \o/

É verdade, deu até pena do Akira. Mas será mesmo que ele vai passar para o lado dos vilões?

**Otowa Nekozawa: **"Estou achando esse Akira muito manipulável."

Como já deu para perceber, esse capítulo foi apenas dos nossos dois pombinhos. No próximo vamos ver o que está se passando pela cabeça do Akira...

"E, puxa, Temari, porque você teve que se explicar pro Shikamaru?! Era só encerrar na parte do jounin, engolir a má sensação e você teria feito o que queria!"

Então você queria que a conversa deles tivesse acabado daquela maneira tão desagradável? kkkkkkk

Mas no final foi bom não terem ido atrás do Akira, afinal ele já ia estar voltando para Suna também.

**xAkemihime: **menina, você tinha se contentado com tão pouco? Agora sim teve um romance de verdade!

"e sério Akira, por favor, só agora foi descobrir que a Temari gostava do Shikamaru? tá devagar hein"

kkkkkkkkk Sabe como é, quando uma pessoa gosta da outra ela se nega a ver o óbvio. No fundo ele não queria acreditar que o Nara era quem tinha roubado o coraçãozinho da Sabaku... Aliás, mesmo o Kenji tendo falado, ele não acredita muito não... Ok, não vou ficar contando o próximo capítulo xD


	13. Descontrole

Descontrole

Estava quase cochilando no sofá quando ouviu um barulho. Espiou e avistou Temari fechando a porta do quarto de hóspedes. Ela parou quando percebeu o olhar do loiro. Naruto podia estar enganado, mas a expressão dela era como a de uma criança que diz "eu não estava fazendo nada de errado". Ele sorriu. Temari já se preparou para xingá-lo caso viesse com alguma gracinha, mas ele não disse nada.

- Por que você não foi com o Gaara? –Temari perguntou após alguns segundos de um silêncio constrangedor.

- Porque Kankuro pediu para que eu ficasse. –o loiro respondeu e se espreguiçou- Disse para eu ficar de olho em você.

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo. –Naruto sentou-se e esfregou os olhos- Ele queria que eu ficasse de olho no Shikamaru para que ele não se aproveitasse de você. Vê se pode. –riu.

- Kankuro é ridículo. –Temari revirou os olhos- Às vezes nem acredito que é meu irmão.

- Teoricamente acho que não era para eu te dizer isso. Não vai contar para ele, vai?

- Não. –não pôde evitar de rir. Aquilo era tão ridículo... – Vou descansar um pouco.

- Tudo bem.

Droga. Devia ter espiado pela fechadura da porta. Agora estava curiosíssimo. Queria muito saber o que tinha acontecido entre aqueles dois...

ooo

Não faltava muito para escurecer. Jogou-se na cama e ficou pensativo. Será mesmo que Kenji tinha razão? Será que Temari tinha um caso com aquele shinobi? Sentou-se na cama quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Era ela. Deitou-se novamente e deixou que o telefone tocasse. Simplesmente não queria falar com ela. Ou... queria? Olhou para o aparelho que ainda tocava. Queria tirar aquela história a limpo. Atendeu.

- Akira? –ouviu a voz da Sabaku do outro lado da linha e restringiu-se a responder um simples "oi"- O que está acontecendo com você?

- Nada. Por que fica perguntando isso?

- Porque Shikamaru disse que você tinha sido sequestrado. – Shikamaru...!- E quando voltou você estava agindo estranho...

- Eu... só estava cansado. Desculpe.

- Não nos contou tudo que aconteceu, não é?

Temari era esperta. Ia ser difícil enganá-la.

- Não.

- Não vai nos contar?

- Vou. Por que não contaria?

- Venha conversar conosco.

- Agora?

- A não ser que esteja cansado.

- Não, tudo bem.

Quando desligou ficou refletindo sobre a conversa. Será que deveria ter aceitado ir até lá de novo? Não queria ir, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ver o que acontecia por lá. Queria ver se Shikamaru ainda estava na casa dos Sabaku.

ooo

- Você chamou aquele cara aqui? –Naruto perguntou quando Temari largou o telefone.

- Sim. Ele precisa nos contar tudo o que aconteceu.

- Está desconfiada dele?

- Não sei. –Temari se sentou na poltrona que costumava ser de Gaara- Ele nunca tinha nos dado motivo para desconfianças antes.

- Estou cansado de ficar aqui. –o loiro reclamou e se levantou- Tem algum lugar aqui perto que venda ramen?

- Se você sair e andar algumas quadras para a direita vai encontrar um lugar. Mas já vou avisando, não vou ir te buscar se você se perder.

- Não vou me perder. –Naruto respondeu, convencido, e caminhou até a porta da casa- Você... –parou quando sua mão já estava quase na maçaneta e se virou novamente para a loira. Sentia-se idiota fazendo aquela pergunta, mas precisava fazer- quer que eu esteja aqui quando esse Akira chegar?

- Não, pode ir.

- Tudo bem. –era óbvio que ela não pediria ajuda- Até mais.

Temari sequer respondeu. Poderia parecer bobagem, mas verificou se seu leque estava em um lugar acessível caso precisasse dele. Era improvável, mas se tivesse que lutar contra Akira talvez tivesse problemas. Ele era um shinobi muito bom.

Será que Kenji o tinha sequestrado para lhe fazer alguma proposta? Não, não fazia sentido. Todos sabiam que Akira é um dos shinobis mais fieis ao Kazekage. Mas então o que tinha acontecido?

Suspirou. Tudo que queria era que aquilo acabasse. Queria ver Kenji preso e Gaara livre de problemas. Mas Kenji não era o único problema, ainda tinham os ANBUs. Ainda não sabiam por que Konoha estava metida nessa história.

Konoha... não pôde evitar um sorriso ao lembrar-se. Ainda mal podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Como seria sua relação com Shikamaru dali em diante?

Não demorou muito para Akira chegar. Temari abriu a porta e pediu para que ele entrasse. Ele parecia normal.

- Quer alguma coisa? –perguntou educadamente- Uma água, um chá?

- Não, obrigado. –Akira agradeceu e se sentou no sofá.

- Você está ferido? –Temari se sentou também e o encarou. Por que ela fingia se importar?

- Não, está tudo bem.

- Por que Kenji queria você? –foi direta.

- Não sei. –não hesitou. Não queria que ela desconfiasse de nada- Pelo visto Kenji quer acabar com todos próximos ao Kazekage.

- Não, não quer. –ela rebateu- Se quisesse teria matado a Matsuri.

- A Matsuri era muito mais importante para ele viva do que morta. Além do mais, ela não é uma ameaça. Você e eu sim.

- Pode ser. –concordou- Mas me diga, como escapou?

- Eles me levaram até uma cabana no meio da floresta. Depois eles começaram a discutir e se distraíram, então eu fugi. Eles não conseguiram me seguir, afinal eles não conheciam bem aquela floresta.

Não houve resposta. Ela não parecia convencida.

- Você... duvida? –hesitou pela primeira vez.

- Não. Você sempre foi fiel ao Gaara, não vejo por que mentiria para nós. Quando Gaara voltar vamos conversar com ele. Você tem que nos levar até esse lugar. Podemos tentar pegá-los de surpresa.

- Tudo bem.

- Sabe, -Temari sorriu- fico feliz que esteja bem. Eu e o Naruto íamos ir atrás de você, mas o Shikamaru não deixou. Ficou dizendo que era perigoso para mim e bla bla bla. –revirou os olhos.

- Ele... –não queria nem tocar no nome daquele shinobi- tinha uma certa razão.

- Vocês me tratam como se eu fosse uma garota qualquer. Sou uma kunoichi.

Sentiu-se mal por mentir para ela. Kenji devia estar mentindo. Temari não era como ele falava. Mas precisava ter certeza.

- Você se machucou? –Akira perguntou e colocou a mão no braço da loira.

- Um pouco. Mas esse cortezinho não me impediria de lutar, caso fosse necessário.

- Me preocupei com você. –aproximou-se.

- Akira... –Temari tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele segurou suas mãos.

- O que está acontecendo com você? Por que não para de se esquivar? –aproximou-se ainda mais, ficando a uma distância que deixou a loira muito desconfortável.

- Pare. –Temari levantou-se bruscamente.

- Por que não abre o jogo de uma vez? –ele levantou-se também e a encarou- Você tem outro?

- Por que você não para com isso? –exaltou-se- O que importa? Nós não temos nada! Eu não preciso ficar te dando satisfações!

- Então é verdade... –falou mais para si mesmo do que para ela- Você poderia simplesmente ter dito "não". Mas você não disse! –exaltou-se também e aproximou-se ainda mais, segurando os ombros da kunoichi com violência- Por que não acaba logo com esse suspense? Por que não conta logo para todo mundo quem é o seu amante?

- Você ficou maluco? –Temari o empurrou, mas não foi o suficiente para afastá-lo.

- O que está acontecendo? –a voz de Shikamaru ecoou pela sala- Tire as mãos dela!

Akira soltou a kunoichi e deu alguns passos para trás. Sua raiva agora estava direcionada para o outro shinobi que parara ao lado Sabaku. Ele tocou gentilmente o braço da mulher e perguntou algo que Akira não conseguiu ouvir. Maldito! Kenji tinha razão. Era _ele. _Não podia mais ficar naquela casa. Saiu sem sequer dizer algo aos outros dois.

- O que ele estava fazendo com você? –Shikamaru perguntou assim que o outro saiu.

- Ele... estava surtando. –Temari respondeu e massageou o próprio ombro- Ele não consegue aceitar que não estamos mais juntos.

- Temari, –ele colocou a mão sobre o outro ombro dela e o acariciou de leve- não devia ficar perto dele.

- Que bobagem. –ela riu- Ele não vai fazer nada contra mim.

- Tem certeza? Não sabemos o que aconteceu com ele. E se ele decidiu passar para o lado do Kenji para se vingar de você?

- Não... –Temari encarou o Nara um tanto surpresa- Ele não faria isso. Ele até pode ser ciumento, mas...

- Ele é possessivo. –Shikamaru deu um passo para frente e tocou a cintura da kunoichi- Você tem que ter cuidado com ele.

- Se é assim, acho que _você _devia ter cuidado. –ela sorriu e acariciou a nuca do shinobi.

- O que você falou para ele sobre...?

- Nada. –Temari se afastou e se sentou no sofá- Nem eu sei o que está acontecendo.

- Eu também não. –Shikamaru sentou-se ao lado dela- Esperava que você soubesse. – sorriu- Essas coisas são tão problemáticas...

- Não importa o que está acontecendo. –o encarou seriamente- Só espero que você não conte para ninguém o que aconteceu.

- Para quem eu contaria? Para o Naruto? – resmungou e revirou os olhos- Além do mais, se eu contasse ele ia achar que eu era doido.

- Por quê? –cruzou os braços, já um tanto irritada.

- Por isso. –apontou para ela e riu com a cara incrédula dela- Mas me diga, onde está o Naruto?

- Ele saiu para comprar ramen, eu acho.

- Então não tem ninguém em casa? –Shikamaru sorriu de maneira maliciosa e inclinou na tentativa de capturar os lábios da kunoichi.

- Menos, Nara. –Temari o empurrou e se levantou- Não estou com cabeça para isso.

- Tsc... –ele suspirou- Problemática...

Quando ouviram aquelas batidas irritantes na porta, os dois já sabiam bem que era. Temari tratou de abrir a porta.

- Achei que nunca mais fosse conseguir voltar! –Naruto entrou, fazendo escândalo como de costume- É fácil se perder nessa Vila, não? Todas as ruas são iguais! –ao não perceber resposta, olhou para a loira e em seguida percebeu que Shikamaru estava no sofá- Err... Se vocês quiserem que eu saia de novo, não tem problema...

- Mas o que você está falando? –Temari perguntou nada educadamente.

- Nada... –Naruto desviou o olhar e sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

- Tsc... que problemático. – Shikamaru revirou os olhos.

- Aquele cara, o tal Akira, ele já veio aqui? –o Uzumaki perguntou após um pequeno constrangimento entre os presentes.

- Já. –Temari respondeu e olhou pela janela- Droga. Por que o Gaara não volta logo?

- É, ele tem que voltar logo! –Naruto reclamou- Não aguento mais ficar sem fazer nada!

- Qual o problema de vocês? –Shikamaru indagou e se espreguiçou- Acabamos de chegar de uma missão.

- Eu nem pude lutar ainda. –o loiro cruzou os braços.

- Acalme-se, Naruto. –Temari se afastou da janela e sentou no sofá- Do jeito que o Kenji é insistente, lutar não vai ser uma opção.

- Que problemático... –Shikamaru resmungou enquanto Naruto vibrou de alegria. Como ele podia gostar tanto de lutar?

ooo

Não devia estar fazendo aquilo. Levou a mão até a porta, mas parou. Ser fiel ao Kazekage não era opcional, era sua obrigação. Não podia traí-lo. Mas queria se vingar. Queria se vingar da Sabaku e do gênio de Konoha. Por que ela não lhe falava a verdade? Por que ficava negando? Estava tudo tão óbvio... Céus, será que só ele não tinha percebido ainda?

Bateu na porta. Esperou apenas por um simples "entre" antes de abrir.

- Oh, Akira-san. –Kenji ajeitou-se na cadeira e esboçou um pequeno sorriso- O que te trás aqui?

- Sobre o que você falou... –aproximou-se alguns passos da mesa- O que você pretende fazer contra o Gaara?

- Não tenho nada certo ainda. Mas o que me diz, vai nos ajudar?

Aquela pergunta fora tão repentina. Não estava preparado para respondê-la.

- Depende do que você for fazer.

- Vou abrir o jogo com você. Sente-se e escute.

Akira olhou para Kenji e em seguida para a cadeira. Hesitou, mas sentou, por fim. Queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

* * *

.

Queridos, estou passando por um momento de grande falta de inspiração, então me desculpem se esse capítulo ficou ruim.

Ainda não decidi como vai ser o decorrer da história, então se quiserem dar ideias nas reviews eu ficaria muito feliz =D

Reviews:

**xAkemihime**: Sorry, mas adoro postar de madrugada kkkkk

E eu fico muito feliz que seu vicio pelo casal esteja voltando \o/

Que bom que gostou do último capítulo!

**Otowa Nekozawa**: "Ai, ai, ai, Kankurou, sua mente derreteu e foi sugada por um buraco negro?"

kkkkkkk sempre rio dos seus comentários. A primeira prova de que a mente dele derreteu é o fato de ele querer cuidar da vida da irmã. Convenhamos, a Temari não é do tipo de mulher que aceita ordens de alguém. E óbvio que o Naruto não ia impedir os dois de se aproximarem.

" Seria melhor chamar algum shinobi de confiança que estivesse o mais próximo possível, e pedir para ele guardar segredo disso. Nosso marioneteiro deve ter seus contatos."

Acho que ele nem pensou nisso, o coitado confiou no Naruto...

"Falando do Nara, ele está com uma costela quebrada ou algo assim?"

Nah, só estava doído mesmo. Não vou fazer o Shikamaru ficar um tempo parado, ele vai precisar lutar!

" E, continuando, o imaginei gritando mentalmente "TODOS COMEMORA!" quando ele ouviu que a Temari não gosta do Akira. Tá, eu sei que ele não é de reações estremadas, mas quem sabe, por dentro..."

Sim, bem assim. O Shikamaru nunca teria uma reação assim, mas por dentro é bem possível.

**Cardosinha: **hentai... Não sei se consigo escrever um hentai. Mas enfim, no próximo talvez tenha um momento hot, mas não prometo nenhum hentai.

"Akira podia esquecer só um pouquinho a joça do "orgulho de machinho" ferido, e lembrar que ele é um militar juramentado, e assim, cumprir com o papel de ninja dele."

Vamos ver, vamos ver. Ele ainda não decidiu o que fazer...

**ChiharuNakamura20**: isso, comente sempre! *-*

Que bom que gostou. E claro que o Naruto não ia atrapalhar! Só o Kankuro mesmo... pedir uma coisa dessas pro Naruto... tsc tsc...


	14. Desconfiança

Desconfiança

Tinham voltado à estaca zero. Depois de todos aqueles acontecimentos, não sabiam mais o que fazer. Não sabiam qual seria o próximo passo de Kenji e ainda não sabiam o porquê de ANBUs o estarem ajudando. Era frustrante.

O tempo parecia se arrastar naquele dia. Naruto balançava nervosamente a perna enquanto Gaara permanecia indiferente. Aquele silêncio estava irritando muito o Uzumaki.

- Então, qual foi a conclusão que chegamos? –o loiro não pôde mais ficar de boca fechada.

- Nenhuma. –Shikamaru respondeu simplesmente.

- E o que vamos fazer? Ficar sentados aqui a noite toda? –insistiu.

- Eu sou a favor de irmos a um bar! Temos que nos divertir um pouco! –Kankuro sugeriu. Era impressionante como ele adorava aquelas coisas.

- Vamos! ttebayo!

- Tudo bem, Gaara? –o irmão perguntou quando não percebeu nenhuma reação do ruivo.

- Façam o que quiserem. –Gaara respondeu e deu de ombros.

- Você vem? –Kankuro dirigiu-se dessa vez ao Nara.

- Não, obrigado. Acho que vou voltar para o hotel. –Shikamaru respondeu e se levantou.

- Eu te levo. –Temari levantou-se também.

- Ah, qual é. –o Sabaku mais velho passou o braço pelos ombros do Nara como se fossem grandes amigos- Vem com a gente.

- Ahn... melhor não. –Shikamaru tentou inutilmente afastar-se do outro.

- Vamos lá! –ele continuou insistindo- Vamos beber, nos divertir e conhecer mulheres. Têm muitas mulheres bonitas em Suna, devia procurar uma.

- Acho que ele já achou uma. –Naruto não se controlou e deu uma risada. Kankuro, porém, não se agradou nem um pouco com o comentário do loiro.

- Vamos, Shikamaru. –Temari chamou, já parada na porta- Não dê ouvidos a esses idiotas.

- Eu vou com vocês até o hotel. –Kankuro disse e recebeu um olhar de desagrado da irmã.

- Não precisa de duas pessoas para levá-lo até lá, Kankuro. –a loira falou grosseiramente.

- Faço questão.

- E eu faço questão de te fazer sofrer quando voltarmos.

Todos se espantaram com o último comentário da Sabaku. Como ela conseguia ser tão assustadora?

- Vai vir ou não, Nara?

- Ah, sim.

Shikamaru tratou de sair logo. Ela parecia muito irritada. Kankuro permaneceu parado na sala.

- Você não ia junto? –Naruto indagou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não. Vamos logo. – Kankuro fez sinal para que o loiro o seguisse. Ele parecia emburrado.

Em questão de segundos Gaara viu-se sozinho na casa. Sabia que Kankuro demoraria a voltar e sabia também que Temari ficaria bastante tempo por lá com o Nara (se não a noite toda). Ele não se importava com a solidão, afinal. Se bem que ele não precisava ficar sozinho. Pegou o telefone.

- Oi. –disse um tanto friamente, como lhe era costumeiro, assim que a outra pessoa atendeu- Está ocupada? –perguntou- Não quer vir aqui? Sim, agora, Matsuri. Tudo bem, até logo.

Desligou o aparelho e permaneceu indiferente. Nem um simples sorriso. Mas estava feliz, apenas não gostava de demonstrar. Não seria o único a passar a noite sozinho.

ooo

Temari tirou os sapatos e entrou decididamente no quarto. Ela parecia muito à vontade lá. Analisou alguns segundos o ambiente. Estava uma bagunça. Pegou algumas roupas que estavam em cima de uma das camas e jogou em uma cadeira para poder se sentar.

- Espero que vocês tomem vergonha na cara e arrumem isso. –falou de maneira autoritária e se sentou na cama.

- Tsc... –Shikamaru fechou a porta e tirou os sapatos também- Veio aqui só para me incomodar?

- Olhe o estado desse quarto. –ela prosseguiu- Precisam arrumar. –olhou para a cama do Uzumaki e revirou os olhos- Céus... –uma cueca laranja não era bem o que esperava avistar.

- Pare de encher. –para acabar com o repúdio da loira, Shikamaru jogou a colcha sobre a cama do Uzumaki- Não esperávamos que ninguém fosse entrar aqui, muito menos uma garota.

Ela murmurou algo que ele não compreendeu. Devia estar falando mal do quarto ainda. Olhou para os lados para certificar-se de que não havia mais nada constrangedor que pudesse ser visto pela Sabaku.

- Posso dizer uma coisa? –ela perguntou e encarou o Nara- Você ficou ridículo com essas roupas.

Shikamaru bufou e começou a guardar as roupas que estavam em cima da cadeira. Será que ela tinha ido lá só para incomodá-lo? Que mulher problemática... Se bem que ela tinha uma certa razão. As roupas do Kazekage não tinham lhe caído bem, de fato.

- Mais alguma reclamação? –perguntou e olhou de canto de olho para a kunoichi.

- Estou morrendo de calor. –Temari se levantou e abanou-se um pouco- Se importa se eu tirar isso? –perguntou e abriu um pouco a blusa.

- O-o q-q... –Shikamaru ficou perplexo com a atitude da kunoichi e não pôde evitar de gaguejar.

- Estou brincando. –ela deu risada- Queria só ver a sua cara.

- Tsc... deixe de ser problemática. –ele se virou para que ela não visse, pois devia estar um tanto corado.

- Por que você não quis ir com o Kankuro e o Naruto? –ela continuou. Gostava muito de provocá-lo- Não queria conhecer umas mulheres bonitas, como o Kankuro falou?

- Queria que eu fosse? –finalmente ele a encarou e percebeu que ela sorria de maneira irônica.

- Não estou nem aí para o que você faz ou deixa de fazer. – só um pouco mais de provocação...

- Você é muito chata. –riu e se aproximou dela- Devia ter feito o que o Kankuro falou. –inclinou-se até ficar a poucos centímetros do rosto dela- Poderia ter arranjado uma mulher bem mais bonita que você.

- É? –sussurrou devido a proximidade- Duvido que tenham muitas mulheres que queiram um preguiçoso como você.

- Ouvi dizer que elas gostam muito dos estrangeiros. - Temari fechou os olhando quando ele fez menção de beijá-la. Alarme falso.

- Gostam. –abriu novamente os olhos- Mas elas imaginam os shinobis da Folha todos como... o Kakashi, por exemplo.

- O que tem o Kakashi? –Shikamaru afastou-se um pouco- Você acha ele... atraente?

- Quer que eu seja sincera?

- Não. Não tenho interesse em saber quais caras você acha ou não atraentes.

- Você está com ciúmes? –Temari enlaçou o pescoço do Nara quando ele fez menção de se afastar mais.

- Tsc... Que bobagem. –Shikamaru segurou firmemente a cintura da loira e lhe roubou um rápido beijo.

- Que bom que não quis ir com eles. –ela sussurrou.

- Por quê? –sorriu e sussurrou também.

- Porque esses caras que vão nesses bares são ridículos. São todos... como o Kankuro.

- O que tem o Kankuro?

- Ele é idiota. –Shikamaru riu com a frase da kunoichi- Todos eles. Só ficam falando sobre mulheres. Além do mais... –Temari roçou de leve os lábios nos do shinobi- queria ficar com você.

Já bastava de conversas. Beijaram-se com uma certa afobação, mas logo ficou mais calmo. Temari era afobada, Shikamaru não. Para ele, quanto mais calmaria melhor.

Shikamaru levantou um pouco a blusa dela, mas apenas o suficiente para poder encostar na pele da kunoichi. Era tão bom poder sentir o calor que emanava do corpo da loira. Apertou-a mais contra si e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Podia jurar que tinha ouvido um suspiro... Queria ouvir novamente, para ter certeza. Continuou com os beijos, mas em seguida mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha dela. Ela suspirou baixo novamente. Ele sorriu.

Temari cravou as unhas nos ombros do shinobi. Maldição... por que gostava tanto de estar com ele? Era totalmente diferente com Akira. Não gostava dele, definitivamente. Mas Shikamaru... ahh, aquele preguiçoso a tirava do sério... Quanto aquilo tinha acontecido? Aliás, _como _aquilo tinha acontecido? Quando começaram a trabalhar juntos, não sentia nada por ele, mas agora...

Antes que percebesse, sentiu suas costas serem pressionadas contra o colchão macio da cama. Shikamaru deitou-se sobre ela e continuou com as carícias. Temari enterrou novamente as unhas nas costas do shinobi quando ele apertou uma de suas coxas. Em seguida as mãos do Nara encontraram o fecho da blusa da Sabaku. Naquele momento ela voltou a pensar racionalmente. Mas o que estava acontecendo com ela? Estavam passando dos limites.

- Pare com isso. –falou quase que em um sussurro e empurrou de leve os ombros do shinobi que ainda se divertia com seu pescoço. Não houve resposta. Talvez não tivesse sido convincente. Com certeza não tinha sido- Pare! –dessa vez empurrou-o com força para tirá-lo de cima de si.

- O que deu em você? – Shikamaru reclamou e tentou se equilibrar na beirada da cama de solteiro.

- Ficou doido? –Temari se sentou na cama e ajeitou a blusa- Só porque eu te dei um pouco de intimidade não significa que pode fazer o que quiser.

- Tsc... –revirou os olhos. Sentou-se também, abraçou a kunoichi pelas costas e apoiou o queixo em um dos ombros dela- Desculpe.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto da loira. Tinha até ficado comovida com a decepção dele, mas não diria nada.

- Já terminei meu trabalho de guia. Posso ir para casa, não? –a voz da kunoichi quebrou o silêncio que tinha se instalado.

- Fique aqui.

- Tudo bem, posso ficar mais um pouco. –sorriu divertida ao ouvir o pedido dele.

- Não. –Shikamaru desfez o abraço e a puxou para que se virasse- Durma aqui. –ela arregalou os olhos e ele suspirou- Por que está me olhando assim? Eu nem estou pensando nada...

- Por que eu passaria a noite aqui? Prefiro ir para a minha casa. Meu quarto não é horrível como esse.

- Você não acha perigoso sair sozinha por aí essa hora? –ele insistiu e Temari deu uma gargalhada.

- Não venha você também ficar falando essas idiotices.

- Estou falando sério. É perigoso. Ainda mais agora que não sabemos se aquele Akira ainda está do nosso lado.

- O Akira não vai fazer nada contra mim.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Eu... confio nele.

- Ele é doido. Não devia confiar.

- Shikamaru, conheço ele há anos. Não acho que ele nos trairia só por ciúmes.

- Você está levando isso na brincadeira, mas é sério, Temari. Ele parece ser impulsivo. Devia tomar cuidado.

- Não estou levando na brincadeira. Só acho que você está desconfiado demais. – Temari enlaçou o pescoço do Nara e colocou seus lábios por alguns segundos- Não vai acontecer nada comigo. O Kenji já tentou me sequestrar, não vai tentar de novo.

- Você está confiante demais, problemática. –Shikamaru abraçou a cintura da loira- Todos nós vimos como esses caras são perigosos. Fique aqui.

- Digamos que eu ficasse, temos duas camas. O que faríamos com o Naruto?

- Teríamos que expulsá-lo. Ele que arranjasse outro quarto.

- _E__u_ podia pegar um quarto.

- Ah, não. Se alguém tem que ir, que seja o Naruto. Prefiro muito mais a sua companhia. –ele murmurou e Temari riu.

- Não tem medo dos meus irmãos? Certamente eles viriam tirar satisfação se eu não dormisse em casa.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso... –a ideia de enfrentar aqueles dois não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

- Vou para casa. –Temari falou e colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Shikamaru quando ele fez menção de dizer algo- E você não precisa se preocupar. Sei me cuidar. –levantou-se, mas antes deu um beijo rápido no shinobi.

- Pare de ser teimosa. –Shikamaru se levantou também.

- Até amanhã. –Temari saiu e não deu ouvidos ao Nara.

Shikamaru suspirou e se deitou na cama. Por que ela era tão teimosa?

ooo

As ruas da Vila estavam desertas, mas Temari não se importava. Suna não era uma Vila movimentada como Konoha, era normal que não houvesse ninguém nas ruas naquele horário.

Lembrou-se de Shikamaru. Como ficaria a relação deles quando ele voltasse para Konoha? Será que continuaria assim? Queria que continuasse...

Assustou-se quando sentiu a presença de alguém atrás de si. Não podia se distrair daquele jeito. Virou-se já com o leque aberto e avistou Akira.

- Nunca tinha te visto assim distraída, Temari-chan. –ele falou, gentil como de costume.

Não fechou o leque. Sempre tinha confiado nele, mas agora estava temerosa. O que ele estava fazendo lá? Só podia tê-la seguido.

- Não acha perigoso andar por aí sozinha?

Deu um passo para trás quando ele se aproximou. Droga, talvez devesse ter dado mais atenção ao que Shikamaru estava dizendo...

* * *

.

Sim, eu sei que esse capítulo demorou e que não ficou grande coisa. Ultimamente tive muita coisa para fazer e simplesmente não tive cabeça para pensar nessa fic. Mil desculpas.

Semana que vem eu vou viajar, mas vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo antes disso. Sei que vou decepcionar alguns leitores com a demora, mas vamos ver se quando eu voltar alguém ainda vai querer ler isso...

Reviews:

**ChiharuNakamura20:** No outro capítulo ela não quis dar beijinho no Shikamaru, mas nesse tiveram bastantes beijinhos s2

E o Akira... ainda não consegui decidir o que fazer com ele...

**Otowa Nekozawa: **Apesar de não parecer, tenho uma vida bastante movimentada fora do FF kkkkkk

Sabe, pra mim o Ano Novo é um dia como qualquer outro. Aliás, é melhor ainda de escrever porque é feriado e a gente não tem nada para fazer (ao menos eu não tenho).

"Naruto tendo um belo momento de falta de noção e contando dos planos do marioneteiro."

Sim, o Naruto está muito sem noção nessa história kkkkkk

"Um Akira desses pode se sair muito mais perigoso para ela própria, e como!"

Hm... vamos ver. Estou em um terrível dilema sobre o futuro dessa história.

"Vai que ele calha de matá-la e depois se matar"

kkkkkkkkkk nisso eu não tinha pensado. Mas é bom, adoro ideias muahahaha

Sentiu falta do Gaara? Nesse capítulo ele teve uma pequena participação, mas nada muito significativo.

**xAkemihime: **Nem vou falar da sua demora, porque quem demorou dessa vez fui eu.

"Eu sabia que o Akira não era de confiança, eu sabia desde o começo u_u e Temari ainda acha que ele está do lado dela, omg. Ela tem que dar ouvidos ao Shikamaru, ou pode acabar se encrencando com isso, tá muito iludida D:"

É Akemi, ela não deu ouvidos ao Shikamaru e agora está com problemas... (ou não).

"Ficar sem inspiração é chato (eu estou, sei bem), mas apesar de tudo, valeu o esforço, ficou muito bom"

Que bom que você gostou :)

**Laura: **"Esse Akira se considerar um ninja é um absurdo, poque trair o kazekage por causa de uma mulher é intolerável, espero que ele morra no final"

É isso aí! Gosto de ver a indignação dos leitores! kkkkk

"Esse mistério de Konoha está me consumindo..."

Calma, calma... não é a hora de saber isso ainda... muahahaha


	15. Traição

Traição

- O que você está fazendo aqui? –Temari perguntou de maneira firme, não queria demonstrar insegurança.

- Está com medo de mim?

- Por que eu teria medo de você?

- Porque está com o leque em punho.

- Apenas reflexo.

- Mas já pode fechá-lo.

Temari permaneceu imóvel. Não faria o que ele estava dizendo, é claro, mas não queria demonstrar seu temor em relação a ele. Em outra ocasião, jamais desconfiaria dele, mas depois de tudo que Shikamaru tinha dito...

- Por que você estava me seguindo? –era a única explicação para ele estar ali no meio da noite.

- Só achei que podia ser perigoso você voltar sozinha para casa essa hora da noite e decidi te acompanhar...

- Como sabia onde eu estava?

- Você é guia desse tal Shikamaru, era evidente que uma hora você o traria até aqui. –Temari deu um passo para trás quando ele se aproximou- Eu só não esperava que você fosse entrar lá com ele.

- Pare. –ela ordenou para que ele parasse de se aproximar.

- Estavam se divertindo?- ele riu ironicamente.

- Cale essa boca. –Temari permaneceu séria. Aquela história não ia acabar bem.

- Você podia ter sido sincera, Temari. –Akira parou quando ela levantou o leque- Por que não me falou desde o começo sobre ele? Por que continuou agindo normalmente, como se... como se nada tivesse mudado entre nós?

- Nada tinha mudado. –falou, mas continuou em posição de ataque- Continuávamos sendo amigos. Nunca fomos mais do que isso.

- Nunca fomos? –pela primeira vez a expressão dele mudou. Parecia confuso.

- Para mim não. –Temari finalmente abaixou o leque- Me desculpe, mas eu nunca consegui te ver de outra maneira. Por que você se negava a entender isso?

- E ele. O Nara, você o vê como? Como um amigo?

Houve um momento de silêncio. Não iria responder aquela pergunta. Ele não precisava saber de seus sentimentos pelo Nara.

Novamente ele se aproximou e Temari levantou o leque. Não hesitaria em ataca-lo se fosse preciso. Akira parou, mas antes que pudesse abaixar o leque percebeu alguém atrás de si. Era óbvio que ele não estava sozinho. Desviou rapidamente do ataque do outro shinobi, mas acabou virando de costas para Akira. Era a oportunidade que ele queria. Antes que Temari pudesse fazer algo, já estava cercada por paredes de terra.

Tinha que sair de lá. Preparou-se para destruir uma das paredes com uma rajada de vento, mas imediatamente sentiu-se sem forças. Por que diabos não tinha ouvido Shikamaru? Como podia ter confiado em Akira? Como Akira podia tê-la traído daquela maneira? Muitas perguntas se passaram por sua cabeça. Fora seus irmãos, Akira era o shinobi em quem ela mais confiava. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Tentou novamente um jutsu, mas estava quase sem chakra. Então ele estava sugando seu chakra... maldição!

Caiu de joelhos e sua visão começou a ficar embaçada. Novamente aquele pensamento passou pela sua cabeça: devia ter dado ouvidos ao Nara...

ooo

Ainda era cedo quando violentas batidas na porta interromperam seu sono. Esfregou os olhos. Demorou alguns segundos até que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para Naruto que dormia profundamente apesar do barulho. Devia ter bebido muito noite passada. Arrastou-se até a porta e abriu apenas o suficiente para poder ver quem estava do outro lado.

- Abra logo essa porta seu idiota! –a figura do Sabaku mais velho não era o que ele estava ver tão cedo da manhã. Pensou em fechar a porta, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo Kankuro já a havia aberto totalmente e já estava a poucos centímetros de si- Onde ela está?

No primeiro momento Shikamaru não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas levando em consideração a expressão e o tom ameaçador do shinobi, deduziu que se tratava de Temari.

- Nem adianta se esconder! –Kankuro falou e olhou debaixo de uma das camas.

- Ei, ei, ei. –Shikamaru tocou o ombro do outro, mas arrependeu-se quando ele o segurou violentamente pela gola da camisa- Calma aí, ela não está aqui.

- Você acha que eu tenho cara de idiota? –ele não parecia estar brincando...- Onde ela está?

- Ela não passou a noite aqui. –o Nara tentou inutilmente se afastar do Sabaku.

- Mas você é um covarde mesmo! Haja como homem e admita o que fez!

Apesar do descontrole do Sabaku, Shikamaru estava pensativo. Se ela não tinha passado a noite em casa, significava que algo tinha acontecido. Maldição... devia ter sido mais enfático e insistido com ela. Não podia tê-la deixado ir.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? –Naruto falou com a voz embargada e esfregou os olhos.

- Você! –Kankuro se sentou na beirada da cama do Uzumaki e o encarou- Nem pense em proteger ele. Me diga, Temari estava aqui?

- Hã?

- Kankuro. –Shikamaru chamou- Alguém pegou a Temari.

- O quê?

- Ela saiu daqui ontem a noite. Deve ter acontecido algo no caminho.

- Você acha que... –Kankuro ficou perplexo. Agora ele parecia entender a gravidade da situação- Os shinobis do Kenji já tentaram pegar a Temari uma vez, mas não conseguiram. Quem poderia...?

- Akira. –Kankuro arregalou os olhos- Ele é muito bom, não é? Não acha que ele seria capaz de vencê-la?

- Talvez... Mas o Akira... ele... ele é apaixonado pela Temari. Por que ele...?

Não foi preciso responder, ele já tinha entendido tudo.

- Sem essa. –o Sabaku riu nervosamente- Ele não é doido, não faria uma coisa dessas por ciúmes.

- Se não foi ele, quem poderia ser? –Shikamaru indagou, mas Kankuro ainda estava desconcertado.

- Não sei...

- Precisamos avisar o Gaara.

- Sim, vamos avisá-lo!

ooo

Kenji sorriu quando avistou a kunoichi desacordada. O que mais queria era vê-la morta, mas por enquanto tê-la em suas mãos já era o suficiente.

- Trate de amarrá-la antes que acorde. Essa mulher já nos causou muitos problemas.

- O que você vai fazer agora? –Akira perguntou um tanto assustado.

- Agora vou ter uma conversinha com o Kazekage. Mas dessa vez não vai ser como foi com a Matsuri. Se ele não me entregar o posto de Kazekage... –não terminou a frase e um sorriso maléfico se formou em seus lábios.

- Espere aí! –Akira tentou segurar o braço de Kenji, mas ele se afastou- O que pretende fazer com ela? Disse que não ia matá-la.

- Mudei de ideia.

- O quê? –exaltou-se e um dos ANBUs o segurou quando tentou se aproximar de Kenji- Me solte!

- O que importa se ela vai viver ou morrer? –Kenji riu e começou a se afastar- Ela não vai ficar com você.

- Mas isso não significa que ela precisa morrer! –Akira se debateu desesperadamente.

- _Você _escolheu se juntar a nós. Não reclame.

- Mas eu só queria... –acalmou-se- Só queria me vingar dela e do Kazekage... não queria que ninguém morresse... você disse que ninguém ia morrer!

- Esse é o seu problema Akira, você acredita em tudo que te dizem.

Foi tudo que Kenji disse antes de ir embora. O ANBU soltou Akira que permaneceu estático. Kenji tinha razão, era um idiota mesmo. Tinha acreditado quando Temari disse que não tinha nada com o Nara e tinha acredito em Kenji... Era tão estúpido...

- O que está fazendo? – ouviu uma voz alta e autoritária gritar e em seguida uma certa agitação.

- Fique quieta! – o ANBU reclamou e se afastou da kunoichi. Com certeza um belo chute no olho não era o que ele esperava enquanto amarrava a loira.

- O que vocês querem comigo? –ela continuou gritando- Por que Konoha está ajudando o Kenji?

- Cale a boca.

- Seus malditos! Quando eu me soltar, vocês vão ver só!

- Ei, faça essa mulher calar a boca. – o ANBU falou para Akira e massageou as têmporas.

- Akira... –Temari baixou a voz quando o avistou- Por que fez isso comigo? Eu confiava em você.

- ...

- Como você pôde...? Sabe a quanto tempo Gaara luta para acabar com o Kenji, como pôde se juntar a ele?

- Temari... –Akira se agachou para ficar na altura da kunoichi.

- Ei, estou de olho em você. –o ANBU de vigia chamou a atenção dos dois- Mato você se tentar ajudá-la.

- Por que você... mentiu para mim?

- Não menti para você. Menti para todos, menti até para mim...

- Por que está com aquele Shikamaru? Você sempre ficou falando mal dele, falando que ele era idiota e outras coisas...

- Porque eu o amo.

Akira arregalou os olhos e se calou. Temari riu baixo e encarou o chão. Não sabia por que tinha dito aquilo, simplesmente tinha dito. Akira estava cansado de mentiras, não estava? Não tinha por que continuar mentindo. Não agora. Depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, não podia mais negar. Não podia mais dizer que não sentia nada pelo Nara. Ah, o Nara... ele devia estar furioso com ela. Certamente, se o encontrasse de novo, ele diria que a tinha avisado centenas de vezes. E ela, ela não poderia dizer nada. Fechou os olhos. Tinha sido tão idiota... Se tivesse feito o que ele queria, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo. Tinha sido tão teimosa... O que lhe custava passar aquela noite, só aquela noite, com ele? Ele tinha até lhe prometido que nada iria acontecer. Mas mesmo que acontecesse, qual o problema? O que havia de mal em passar a noite com o homem que amava? Se não fosse tão teimosa...

ooo

Gaara permaneceu calado mesmo após ouvir toda a história. Não sabia o que dizer. Estava cansado daquilo tudo, daqueles golpes, daquelas ameaças... Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e cruzou os dedos em frente ao rosto, pensativo. Se agora tinham conseguido pegar Temari, significava que estavam com sérios problemas.

- Fale alguma coisa Gaara! –Kankuro disse, impaciente- O que vamos fazer?

- Eu... não sei. –foi a única coisa que o ruivo conseguiu dizer- Vou esperar que Kenji venha falar comigo e...

- Você não está pensando em ceder, está? –Shikamaru perguntou, mas não obteve resposta- Pense bem.

- Não posso arriscar a vida da Temari... –Gaara disse, por fim.

- Mas quem garante que, mesmo depois que você abdicar do posto de Kazekage, ele não vai matá-la? –Shikamaru prosseguiu e arrancou um olhar de espanto do Sabaku mais velho.

- O que devemos fazer, então?

O que deviam fazer? Nenhum dos presentes estava pronto para responder aquela pergunta.

* * *

.

Well, nem sei o que vou dizer para justificar tanta demora...

E sim, eu sei que a Temari ser sequestrada é mais do que clichê e juro que pensei muito antes de escrever isso. Mas não consegui imaginar outro final para essa fanfic. Então, entre deixá-la inacabada e escrever uma parte meio clichê, decidi por não deixá-la inacabada. Como leitora, eu detesto quando não terminam as fanfics...

Se ainda tiverem leitores por aí, mandem reviews! :)

**Reviews:**

**ChiharuNakamura20: **me desculpe pela demora! Não consegui escrever antes :(

**Otowa Nekozawa: **o Shikamaru com as roupas do Gaara é algo bem difícil de imaginar...

E sim, nosso querido (ou nem tanto) Akira estava com reforços e nossa diva não teve como escapar... mas como todos sabem, não sou do tipo que escrever fanfics em que um dos principais morre kkkkk

**Cardosinha: **me desculpe mesmo pela demora! Sei como é chato ficar esperando...

" Temari teve uma crise de frescurite com Shikamaru"

Crise de frescurite? kkkkkkk Nem achei que foi tanto, mas se voce diz...

E sim, o Akira está começando a irritar...

**xAkemihime: **não sei por que o Kankuro ainda tenta se fazer de durão, mas enfim... kkkkkk

"Awmmm essa ceninha dos dois no quarto do Shika foi muito fofinha"

Bem essa era a intenção! Já estava na hora de ter uma ceninha romântica dos dois, né? :D

Que bom que você entende que a demora faz parte, mas ainda assim me sinto culpada por deixar os leitores esperando :(


	16. Sem Opções

Sem Opções

O ambiente estava tenso na casa dos Sabaku. Gaara continuava aparentemente indiferente, mas sofria terríveis conflitos internos. Shikamaru tinha razão, Kenji não era confiável, não podiam contar que ele iria libertar Temari.

Kankuro balançava a perna de maneira impaciente e volta e meia olhava de canto de olho para o irmão. Esperava que ele dissesse algo, que encontrasse uma solução para aquele impasse.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Gaara-kun. –um leve toque em sua mão e a voz doce da garota tiraram o Kazekage de seus pensamentos.

Gaara levantou o olhar para encarar a kunoichi ao seu lado. Matsuri tinha vindo assim que soubera do acontecido com Temari. Nada o deixaria calmo naquele momento, mas a presença dela era com certeza reconfortante.

- É o que esperamos. –o ruivo disse e entrelaçou timidamente seus dedos nos da garota.

- Gaara-kun... –aquela atitude não era esperada. Matsuri sentiu-se corada, mas sorriu- É claro que vai dar tudo certo! Shikamaru-kun logo vai fazer um plano para salvarmos a Temari-chan!

- O Shikamaru... –Gaara falou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros- Será que ele conseguiu descobrir algo?

- Aquele...! Por que ele não me deixou ir junto? –Kankuro exaltou-se e se levantou- Eu também queria ir atrás do Akira!

- Acalme-se Kankuro. –o mais novo o repreendeu- Não adiantaria nada você ir. Vamos deixar o Shikamaru pensar sozinho.

Kankuro se sentou novamente e cruzou os braços, inconformado. Gaara suspirou e encarou o chão. Será que o Nara tinha conseguido encontrar Akira?

ooo

Com certeza Kenji entraria em contato com Gaara para chantageá-lo outra vez, mas não podia ficar parado esperando isso acontecer. Ir atrás de Akira era uma medida desesperada, imprudente e até mesmo ingênua. O mais provável era não encontrá-lo, afinal, se ele tivesse mesmo sequestrado a Sabaku, não voltaria para Suna tão cedo. Mas não custava tentar.

E não é que tinha sido bom arriscar? Shikamaru avistou Akira pouco antes de chegarem a casa deste. Apressou o passo para alcançá-lo. Akira virou-se quando percebeu que alguém se aproximava e espantou-se ao ver Shikamaru e Naruto.

Shikamaru parou a alguns metros do outro. Assim que se aproximou sentiu uma forte vontade de partir para cima do sujeito e esmurrá-lo até que lhe contasse o que tinha feito com Temari. Fora justamente por isso que não tinha trazido Kankuro consigo, porque sabia que o Sabaku não tinha muito autocontrole e com certeza iria gritar, fazer escândalo e tentar agredir o outro. Mas, naquele momento, não era assim que deviam agir.

- Você viu a Temari? –Shikamaru perguntou calmamente e espantou ainda mais o outro. Naruto ficou admirado com a atitude do Nara. Essa era a grande diferença entre os dois. Shikamaru sabia manter o controle.

- A Temari... –Akira hesitou em responder e Shikamaru continuou a encará-lo, esperando uma resposta.

- O que fez com ela? – Shikamaru insistiu, mas não havia nenhum sinal de hostilidade em sua voz.

Akira olhou para os lados, parecia preocupado.

- Eu... –hesitou novamente e encarou o Nara. Tinha pensado muito sobre aquilo enquanto voltava para a Vila. Queria contar para o Kazekage sobre os planos de Kenji, mas temia pelo que poderia lhe acontecer- Kenji não pode me ver aqui. –sussurrou a última parte para si mesmo, mas Shikamaru o escutou.

- O quê?

- Se sairmos daqui posso te dizer onde ela está. – Akira disse, ainda mais impaciente.

- Não vamos a lugar nenhum com você. –Shikamaru falou de maneira firme.

- Não quer salvar a Temari?

Era óbvio a resposta para aquela pergunta, mas seguir Akira podia ser perigoso.

- Kenji pensa que eu estou vigiando ela. Se ele souber que eu estou aqui falando com você...

- Então vai mesmo nos ajudar?

Akira concordou e correu assim que avistou alguém. Shikamaru hesitou um pouco, mas começou a segui-lo. Estava com Naruto, o que poderia dar errado? O Uzumaki tinha uma sorte impressionante. De uma maneira ou outra, as coisas sempre davam certo para ele. Decidiu arriscar. Se Akira estivesse falando a verdade, teriam uma chance de resgatar Temari.

Pararam quando já estavam longe o suficiente do centro da Vila. Akira olhou novamente para se certificar de que não havia ninguém suspeito por ali.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? –Naruto perguntou, um tanto confuso com a situação.

- O Kenji é muito perigoso. Se ele descobre que eu estou falando com vocês, vou estar em apuros...

- Se sabe que ele é tão perigoso, por que decidiu ajudá-lo? –o loiro indagou.

- Eu fiz escolhas erradas. –Akira evitou de encarar Shikamaru- Mas quero tentar corrigir meu erro.

- Ei Shikamaru, acha mesmo que podemos confiar nele? –Naruto chegou ao lado do Nara e olhou com desconfiança para o outro.

- Eu não sabia dos reais planos do Kenji. Eu achei que ele só quisesse derrubar o Kazekage, mas...

- Mas...? –Shikamaru o incentivou a continuar.

- Ele quer matar a Temari e... –Akira hesitou e sentiu-se ainda mais culpado quando percebeu o olhar sério de Shikamaru sobre si- e eu não quero que isso aconteça.

- Se sabe onde ela está, por que não a deixou escapar? –Naruto gritou, como de costume.

- Porque aqueles caras de Konoha estão lá. Então eu pensei que... que você pudesse ajudar. –Shikamaru balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e esperou que ele prosseguisse- O Kenji vai usar a Temari para chantagear o Gaara, mas eu acho que mesmo que o Gaara ceda à chantagem... ele não vai libertar a Temari. O Kenji considera a Temari uma ameaça, e quer se livrar dela.

As palavras de Akira apenas confirmavam as suspeitas de Shikamaru, mas no fundo ainda não sabia se podia confiar nele. E se ele quisesse apenas levá-los para uma emboscada? Mas se não fosse uma emboscada poderiam tentar salvar Temari. Céus... o que fariam agora?

ooo

Os irmãos Sabaku analisaram atentamente o pequeno mapa que o ruivo segurava. Kankuro pensou em falar algo, mas preferiu esperar e ouvir o que o mais novo ia dizer. Gaara demorou alguns minutos para finalmente falar algo.

- Recebi uma carta enquanto você não estava aqui. –o ruivo tirou o olhar do papel e encarou Shikamaru- E pelo que me parece, o local indicado na mapa que o Akira fez coincide com o local que Kenji disse para irmos.

- Kenji já falou com você? -Shikamaru espantou-se.

- Já. –Gaara pegou um bilhete e entregou a Shikamaru- Ele quer me encontrar nesse lugar, mas disse que não posso levar ninguém.

- Faltam só três horas para o encontro! –Shikamaru se espantou ainda mais quando leu o bilhete.

- O que vamos fazer? –Kankuro levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro- Não podemos deixá-lo matar a Temari, mas também não podemos fazer o que ele quer!

- Só temos uma escolha. –todos os presentes encaram Shikamaru e esperaram que ele continuasse- Vamos fazer o que o Akira quer.

- Mas e se... –Naruto começou a falar, mas logo foi interrompido pelo Sabaku mais velho.

- Se é nossa única chance de salvar a Temari, vamos nos unir a ele.

- Mas afinal, - Gaara largou o mapa em cima de uma mesinha e cruzou os braços- qual é o plano?

ooo

Temari vasculhou discretamente o local com o olhar. Os três ANBUs de antes estavam de vigia, mas não eram os únicos. Pôde avistar também mais dois shinobis de Suna. Mas não estava vendo Akira. Droga, por que ele não estava lá? Se estivesse, podia ao menos tentar manipulá-lo e fazê-lo ajudá-la a escapar.

- Sabe, até que você não é tão insuportável de boca fechada. –um dos shinobis de Konoha falou e se aproximou da loira- Até da para entender porque aquele idiota do Nara se apaixonou por você.

- Tire as mãos de mim, seu idiota! –Temari se debateu quando ele segurou seu queixo.

- É uma pena que aquele velho queira tanto acabar com a sua raça. Não acha que é um desperdício, Ryo?

- Pare de brincar com ela, Sho. –o outro ANBU falou- Pode acabar com um olho roxo.

- No mínimo. –um dos shinobis de Suna disse e o outro deu uma risada.

- Não sei quem me deixaria com um olho roxo. –riu- Ela está muito bem amarrada.

- Ei, Sho, -o terceiro ANBU falou entre risos- aposto que o Nara não ia gostar de saber que você ficou mexendo com a mulher dele.

- E vocês acham que eu tenho medo de um chuunin estúpido?

- Não quero assustar ninguém, mas ouvi histórias sinistras sobre ele. –o outro falou e todos esperaram pelo resto da história- Não sei se é verdade, mas o que se espalha por Konoha é que ele matou um Akatsuki sozinho.

- Ah, sim! –o tal Ryo se pronunciou- O que se fala é que ele fez picadinho do sujeito.

- Não sejam ridículos. Não tenho medo dele. -Sho riu novamente.

- Pois deveria ter. –Temari falou e riu de maneira irônica- Quando o Shikamaru vier atrás de mim, vai chutar o seu traseiro!

- Cale a boca, mulher! –o shinobi irritou-se e segurou com mais força o queixo da kunoichi- Como eu já disse, você fica muito melhor de boca fechada. –ele tirou a máscara e rasgou um pedaço da blusa dela com as mãos.

- Pare com isso! –Temari gritou quando ele se aproximou ainda mais e amaldiçoou aquelas cordas. Se ela pudesse ao menos dar um soco naquele sujeito...

E os desejos da loira se realizaram quando um chute acertou o lado esquerdo do rosto do ANBU e o derrubou no chão. Algumas risadas foram ouvidas e em seguida pôde avistar Akira parado ao seu lado. Suspirou aliviada. Ele até podia ser seu inimigo agora, mas ao menos a tinha livrado daquele abusado.

- Seu...! –o shinobi se levantou, irritado- Quer morrer?

- Você é quem vai morrer se encostar nela de novo!

- Ei, sem confusão! –um dos shinobis de Suna entrou no meio dos dois- Kenji-sama vai ficar furioso.

- Eu quero mais é que aquele velho se fod...

- Chega, Sho. –o outro ANBU o puxou para longe de Akira- Por enquanto ainda temos que aturar esses idiotas de Suna.

- Dessa vez o chefe pegou pesado com a gente. –Sho se afastou e colocou novamente a máscara- Danzo-sama nunca faria parceria com um estúpido feito esse Kenji.

- Mas Danzo-sama está morto. Não adianta reclamar.

- Onde você estava, hein? –um dos shinobis de Suna indagou de Akira.

- Kenji ainda não está aqui? –Akira ignorou a pergunta.

- Não. Nem sabemos o que ele combinou com o Kazekage. –o outro respondeu- Mas Kenji-sama não estava para brincadeira dessa vez. Não deve ter dado muito tempo para o Kazekage pensar.

Akira recostou-se no tronco ao qual Temari estava amarrada e não disse mais nada. Esperava ter conseguido convencer Shikamaru. Sem a ajuda dele não poderia fazer nada para salvar a loira. Mas mesmo que o Nara ajudasse, o que fariam? Não tinham combinado nada.

Temari estranhou conversa de Akira com o outro shinobi. Por que ele não tinha respondido a pergunta? Onde será que ele estava? Por um momento teve a ilusão de que ele poderia ter decidido ajudá-la e ido falar com Gaara. Mas por que ele faria aquilo? Não fazia sentido, ainda mais depois que teve a infeliz ideia de dizer que amava Shikamaru. Agora ele só devia estar ainda com mais raiva dos dois.

Suspirou. Como era horrível sentir-se impotente. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para sair daquela situação. Mas Shikamaru faria algo. Claro que faria, tinha certeza que ele não a deixaria lá. Certamente ele faria um plano brilhante, como sempre fazia, e contaria com a força física de Naruto ou de Kankuro, ou dos dois, quem sabe.

Mas se não desse certo? E se eles acabassem se ferindo por tentar resgatá-la? Apertou os olhos. Ia dar certo. Sempre dava, não é?

* * *

.

Ai, ai, esse Akira não sabe se ajuda ou se atrapalha...

E, para mim, se os sequestradores não forem tarados, não são sequestradores! kkkkkkk

Agora, apesar de ser carnaval (o que não muda minha vida em absolutamente nada), escreverei mais rápido para tirar o atraso!

Bom, ao menos vou tentar escrever mais rápido... apesar de não ter nada para fazer nesses dias, estou apanhando para escrever a próxima cena de luta, como sempre.

**Reviews:**

**Otowa Nekozawa:** voltou a ser a primeira a comentar? Já estava estranho que sempre alguém comentava antes de você...

"Só acho que a Temari não ficaria repetindo tanto para si mesma que devia ter passado mais um tempo com o problemático lá de Konoha, mas aí está me parecendo que ela e o Akira ainda podem se juntar para deixar o Kenji chorando o leite derramado"

Por que não acha que ela repetiria? Acho que ela não admitiria isso para ninguém, mas para si mesma, quem sabe.

E pelo que parece o Akira está realmente disposto a ajudar!

"Kankurou, Kankurou, você não muda mesmo. Só não levou sermão ou foi indiciado por invasão de domicílio por causa da gravidade do que tinha acontecido. E o Gaara está pretendendo maneirar mesmo?Meu amigo, você já aguentou o Shukaku durante anos! O Kenji comparado a isso é fichinha!"

Realmente, o Kankuro não aprende mesmo...

E o Gaara teve apenas um surto passageiro, é claro que nosso Kazekage logo logo vai entrar em ação.

**ChiharuNakamura20**: Os vilões sempre nos irritam, não é?

E pois é, o Akira tentou virar do mal, mas acho que não conseguiu kkkkk

"Gostei da parte em que a Temari admite (já não era sem tempo xD) ao Akira que ama o Shikamaru."

Temos que levar em consideração que ela só admitiu porque estava em uma situação ruim, porque orgulhosa do jeito que é acho que não admitiria nunca! kkkkkkk

E pode deixar, vou tentar atualizar rápido agora :D

**Cardosinha**: Primeiro: graças a Jah que atualizou essa fic. Tava passando por um deserto de ShikaTema nesse site.

Acho tão triste isso, parece que só eu posto fanfics Shikatema aqui no FF! O bom é que agora também temos de vez em quando a Marinaas para nos alegrar com fics desses dois (já que a xAkemihime anda sumida).

"Segundo: ok, agora é oficial. Akira, além de ser um mané é burro bagarai. Dá um tiro nesse infeliz e tá tudo resolvido."

Não, calma, não vamos matar ele ainda. Ele pode ser útil para o Shikamaru e seus amigos! kkkkkk

E sim, a Temari mesmo amarrada causa problemas para o sujeito.

E não, acho que o Shikamaru não vai virar o Chuck Norris... kkkkkkk Teria que treinar muuuuito para isso acontecer (e já vimos que nosso querido Nara não é muito de treinar).

E ah, vamos contar que a ressaca do Uzumaki já passou... Ninguém merece lutar com ressaca... kkkkkk

**Laura**: "E isso também da uma chance para o Shikamaru mostrar suas estratégias, o que também é extremamente interessante."

Menina, como eu não tenho um QI de 200 você não imagina como é difícil para mim imaginar em uma estratégia brilhante para o Shikamaru executar... Mas farei o possível! kkkkk

"Não aguento mais de curiosidade quando vc vai deixar seus queridos leitores saberem por que konoha está envolvida em?"

Ai, ai... isso vocês só saberão no final dessa fanfic. Mas calma, não falta muito para isso.


	17. Decisão

Decisão

Já era quase a hora combinada. Caminhou lentamente pela trilha estreita que levava até o local marcado por Kenji, _sozinho_. Não era de se apavorar facilmente, mas sentiu-se temeroso. Parou. Kenji já estava lá.

Assim que notou a presença do Kazekage, Kenji puxou com violência o braço de Temari e colocou uma kunai no pescoço da kunoichi. Gaara não disse uma palavra sequer. Olhou discretamente ao redor e avistou apenas dois shinobis de Kenji e Akira. Engoliu em seco.

- Trouxe o que eu pedi, Gaara-san?- Kenji perguntou, sorridente.

- Sim. –Gaara olhou para os papéis em sua mão e em seguida para Kenji- Só falta você assinar.

- Pegue para mim. –Kenji ordenou para um dos shinobis.

Gaara não hesitou em entregar os papéis ao homem. Será que ia mesmo dar tudo certo? Onde estavam Shikamaru e Kankuro? Se Kenji assinasse aqueles papéis...

_- Está dizendo para eu ir? – Gaara indagou e Shikamaru concordou._

_- Faça tudo que ele quer. Assine os papéis de troca de Kazekage e ,se ele pedir, entregue para ele._

_- Mas... –pensou em retrucar, mas mudou de ideia. Era melhor confiar nele, afinal Shikamaru já devia ter planejado tudo- Tudo bem._

_- Sabe chegar nesse local, não é?_

_- Sei. –Kankuro respondeu._

_- Então nós vamos seguir o mapa que o Akira fez e você, Gaara, vai pela trilha principal._

_- E o que vocês planejam fazer?_

_- Vamos ver._

_Vamos ver. _Não havia nada planejado.

Kenji olhou para os papéis, sem soltar a kunoichi, e sorriu.

Akira olhou discretamente para o chão e viu uma sombra se aproximando lentamente de Kenji. Olhou para os ANBUs, que estavam escondidos, e percebeu que os três estavam vigiando o Kazekage. Será que ninguém desconfiaria de nada?

- Tem alguém ali, Kenji-sama! –um dos shinobis gritou e apontou na direção de Gaara.

O ruivo não se moveu. Será que fazia tudo parte do plano ou...?

Gaara protegeu-se com a areia quando dois dos ANBUs pularam em sua direção. Não queriam atacá-lo, mas sim quem estava atrás dele. Era... Kankuro? Por que ele estava ali? Kenji tinha ordenado que fosse sozinho se não Temari...

- Mas o quê...? –Kenji balbuciou e cortou as cordas que prendiam a Sabaku.

Temari sorriu e se afastou um pouco. Não se espantou nem um pouco ao ver a sombra que prendia Kenji. Passou rapidamente o olhar pelo local na procura do leque. Não conseguiu encontrá-lo.

De repente a sombra desapareceu e Temari sentiu uma mão agarrar violentamente seu pescoço.

- Não vai escapar de novo, sua vadia! –Kenji bradou e Temari tentou afastá-lo de si.

Podia até ser um golpe baixo, mas Temari não hesitou em meter o joelho nas "partes íntimas" do sujeito.

Shikamaru obrigou-se a desfazer o jutsu quando o outro ANBU, que ainda estava de tocaia, aproximou-se e forçou-o a desviar. Avistou quando Kenji pegou novamente a Sabaku, mas não demorou para que ela conseguisse se livrar dele. Com certeza não era com Temari que ele deveria se preocupar, ela sabia muito bem se virar sozinha.

_- Vamos fazer assim. –Shikamaru falou, ainda analisando o local- Você vai atrás do Gaara._

_- Mas... o Gaara disse que tinha que ir sozinho e... –Kankuro apavorou-se um pouco com a situação._

_- Vai ser muito fácil de um deles notar quando eu tentar capturar o Kenji. –Shikamaru continuou e interrompeu o Sabaku- E é aí que você entra._

_- Hm... então você quer que eu seja a "isca"?_

_- Você vai deixar que eles te vejam. –continuou- Mas não se preocupe, não vou deixar aquele maldito matar a Temari. Assim que o tumulto começar, eu capturo ele, solto a Temari e aí vemos o que fazer._

_- É, pode funcionar..._

Tinha dado certo mesmo. Por mais que detestasse aquele shinobi, não podia negar que ele sabia fazer estratégias. Kankuro defendeu-se do ataque dos ANBUs com as marionetes e recuou um pouco. Lembrou-se do que Shikamaru tinha lhe dito. Dois dos ANBUs lutavam em equipe e combinavam os ataques. Certamente eram aqueles dois.

- Sabaku Kyu.

Apenas um dos shinobis conseguiu escapar da areia do ruivo. O outro foi rapidamente derrotado pelo golpe do Kazekage.

- Realmente é uma droga lutar com você, Gaara. –Kankuro riu- Você vence tão rápido que nem tem graça.

- Ainda tem um. Pode se divertir. –o ruivo falou e Kankuro esboçou um sorriso um tanto maligno.

Temari aproveitou a distração de Kenji e acertou um chute no estômago do sujeito. Se estivesse com seu leque, iria trucidar aquele maldito. Preparou-se para atacá-lo novamente, mas notou que alguém a atacaria pelas costas. Desviou, mas não pôde escapar de um arranhão no braço. Aqueles shinobis estúpidos do Kenji... Eles não a deixaram descontar sua raiva em Kenji, então descontaria neles mesmo.

Frustrou-se quando uma onda de areia arremessou os dois para longe, mas sua frustração durou pouco.

- Aqui. –Gaara chegou ao seu lado e lhe entregou o leque- Imagino que queira se vingar.

- Com certeza.

- Só tente deixar um deles vivo. –o ruivo continuou, sem tirar os olhos de Kenji que tentava fugir- Alguém vai ter que nos contar toda a história depois, e essa pessoa com certeza não vai ser o Kenji...

Gaara aparentava estar calmo, mas Temari sabia que ele não teria pena nenhuma de Kenji quando o capturasse. Ele sequer se moveu, apenas o capturou com a areia e o trouxe de volta.

- Está fugindo por quê? Não quer lutar? Achei que quisesse meu posto de Kazekage.

- Gaara-sama, tenha piedade! –Kenji desesperou-se e se debateu na tentativa de se livrar da areia- Sei que não é um Kazekage cruel como os outros...

- Sabe o que eu desprezo mais do que traidores? Covardes.

Gaara fez com que a areia esmagasse lentamente Kenji e ficou apreciando o momento. Talvez não tivesse se tornado tão bonzinho assim...

Apesar da evidente vitória dos Sabaku sobre os inimigos, Shikamaru não estava tendo a mesma sorte. Com certeza, taijutsus não eram seu forte. Se continuasse assim, apanharia daquele ANBU até a morte. Mas ele tinha uma carta na manga...

De repente, dois Narutos seguraram os braços do shinobi e mais dois surgiram logo atrás com o clássico rasengan. Shikamaru até protegeu os olhos do impacto do ataque do Uzumaki. Realmente, aquela técnica era muito eficiente.

- Disse para eu só aparecer em caso de necessidade... –Naruto disse assim que derrotou o ANBU- Mas estava precisando de mim, ttebayo!

- Estava. –Shikamaru até sorriu, contagiado pelo loiro.

- Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai! –Temari gritou ferozmente. Ansiava por aquele momento, ansiava por se vingar daqueles shinobis que tanto atormentaram seu irmão caçula.

Aquele momento trouxe novamente à mente de Shikamaru a primeira vez que ouvira Temari dizendo aquilo. E, por incrível que pareça, em ambas as ocasiões tinha pensado a mesma coisa: como aquela mulher era assustadora. O poder destrutivo da Sabaku era algo impressionante...

- Temari, eu pedi para que deixasse um deles vivo. –Gaara falou calmamente quando a poeira baixou.

- Desculpe. Com sorte, um deles esteja vivo. –fechou o leque e sorriu para o mais novo.

Avistou Shikamaru e esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Ele tinha feito um bom trabalho, como sempre.

Shikamaru se aproximou e sentiu-se aliviado por encontrá-la. Talvez o esperado, de qualquer casal normal, fosse o momento em que a moça, geralmente uma donzela indefesa, joga-se nos braços do rapaz, os dois trocam palavras como "senti sua falta" ou "fiquei tão preocupado" e tudo é finalizado com um longo e apaixonado beijo. Mas isso não aconteceria com aqueles dois. Com certeza não.

- O que foi mesmo que eu falei antes de você sair do hotel sozinha?

- Cale essa boca, idiota.

Gaara e Naruto se entreolharam e ficaram se perguntando o que realmente acontecia entre aqueles dois. Era tão estranho...

- Já acabaram? –Kankuro indagou, um tanto ofegante- Esse cara me deu muito trabalho, mas... –olhou discretamente para trás- Akira me deu uma ajudinha.

Nenhum deles disse nada. O que seria feito de Akira agora?

- Você não matou ele, não é? – Gaara falou para o irmão depois de alguns segundos.

- Não. –Kankuro abriu uma das marionetes e tirou o outro ANBU de lá- O que vai fazer com ele?

- Acho que ele nos deve algumas explicações. –Shikamaru falou e Naruto concordou.

Gaara prendeu o shinobi com a areia, apenas para se certificar de que ele não iria fugir, e Shikamaru se aproximou.

- Quem é o líder de vocês agora?

- Não... não podemos falar. –ele balbuciou e logo se calou.

Provavelmente interrogar aquele shinobi não levaria a lugar algum. Os membros da ANBU Ne eram estritamente proibidos de citar informações sobre a organização. Mas Danzo já estava morto... por que ela ainda existia?

- Olhe! –Naruto gritou e apontou para um dos shinobis de Kenji- Ele está se mexendo!

- Tá legal, pode parar de se fingir de morto. –Kankuro puxou o sujeito pelo colete e o encarou ferozmente- Pode começar a nos contar tudo que sabe.

- O q-que v-vocês vão fazer comigo? –gaguejou. Era notável o desespero nos olhos do shinobi.

- Podemos até ser bonzinhos com você se nos contar tudo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. –ele concordou rapidamente- Os ataques aos mercadores começaram para distrair o Kazekage. Kenji-sama não queria que ninguém desconfiasse dos seus planos... Claro que ele não esperava que o Kazekage fosse pedir ajuda para Konoha.

- O que Konoha tem a ver com isso? –Shikamaru indagou o que todos queriam saber a muito tempo.

- Pelo que eu entendi, essa facção age paralelamente na Vila da Folha. Eles também falaram algo sobre "continuar o plano do chefe". Mas enfim, o tal chefe deles fez um acordo com o Kenji. Parece que era algo do tipo "ajuda mútua. Quando Kenji fosse Kazekage ele comandaria um exército contra Konoha e ajudaria esse sujeitos da ANBU a derrubarem a Hokage também. Ao menos foi o que eu entendi.

- Mas isso não faz sentido! –Naruto gritou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro- O Danzo está morto!

- "Continuar o plano do chefe"? –Shikamaru ainda estava intrigado- Provavelmente, depois da morte do Danzo, algum dos comparsas dele decidiu comandar a Raiz e continuar o plano original deles que era derrubar a Hokage.

- Até poderia ter sido um bom plano, -Temari falou e colocou uma mão na cintura- se eles não tivessem sido tão ingênuos de acreditar que o Gaara ia mesmo entregar o posto. Viram só o desespero deles quando vocês apareceram? Nem conseguiram contra-atacar.

- Mas poderia não ter dado certo se Akira-san não tivesse nos guiado. –Shikamaru concluiu e olhou de canto de olho para o outro.

- E você? –Temari se aproximou de Akira e cruzou os braços- O que deu em você?

- Eu... –ele hesitou em começar a falar e evitou encarar a loira- não pude acreditar quando Kenji falou sobre... você e... ele.

- Mas como? Todo mundo sabia! –Naruto falou e levou uma cotovelada do Nara- Ai!

- Cale a boca.

- Então eu... fiquei com muita raiva de você. Mas eu nunca quis... nunca quis que você se machucasse. Quando o Kenji falou sobre seus verdadeiros planos eu decidi esquecer nossas diferenças e contar tudo para ele. Eu não podia colocar meus sentimentos acima da sua vida ou do futuro de Suna...

- Tudo bem, você realmente nos ajudou. – Kankuro se pronunciou- Mas como vamos confiar em você agora?

- Agora eu finalmente entendi que... –ele até riu- que você, Temari-chan, só tem olhos para ele e que não adianta nada eu continuar atrás de você.

Temari olhou para os lados, muito incomodada com o comentário do shinobi, mas não disse nada. Só faltava agora, para sua desgraça total, ele citar o desonroso momento que ela admitira seus sentimentos por Shikamaru. Nunca devia ter dito aquilo... nunca.

Shikamaru também não se sentiu confortável com o assunto e olhou discretamente para o chão. Como se já não bastasse o constrangimento que as palavras de Akira tinha causado, Naruto deu leves cotoveladas no amigo e esboçou um grande sorriso.

- Eu sei que estamos falando sério algo, mas... –o Sabaku mais velho continuou- por favor, todos sabiam que a Temari não tinha intenção nenhuma de ficar com você. –Akira revirou os olhos, mas não retrucou.

- Quem é você para falar de alguém? –Naruto gritou e apontou para o Sabaku- Você riu quando eu falei que a Temari gostava do Shikamaru!

- Não venha comparar! –Kankuro também gritou e apontou para o loiro- A Temari só destratava ele! Como eu iria imaginar que eles iam acabar juntos?

- Estava muito óbvio que eles estavam de paquera!

- Ahh calem a boca! – Temari gritou e todos se calaram- Parem de falar sobre isso! Temos coisas muito mais importantes para discutir.

- Temari tem razão. –Gaara falou e começou a andar- Vamos voltar para Suna. Tenho que ver com a Hokage o que fazer com esse shinobi.

Todos começaram a seguir o Kazekage, mas a discussão não acabou entre Naruto e Kankuro. Os dois ainda murmuraram coisas até Temari ameaça-los mais uma vez. Shikamaru sorriu de lado. Nunca entendera por que seu pai tinha se casado com uma mulher como Yoshino, mas agora, pensando melhor, podia perceber que Temari se parecia muito com sua mãe. Céus...

ooo

Temari voltou da cozinha, entregou um copo de água para Shikamaru e se sentou. Estranhou o olhar de todos sobre si, mas preferiu não perguntar nada.

- Na boa, qual o problema de vocês? –Naruto não conseguiu mais ficar de boca fechada- Até quando vão ficar agindo como se fossem apenas "conhecidos"?

- Cale a boca! –novamente se iniciara a discussão com Kankuro- É melhor assim. Não sou obrigado a ficar vendo nada. Aliás, ainda não engoli essa história. Você não vai me dar nenhuma explicação?

- Eu? –Shikamaru espantou-se com a pergunta.

- É, você. Nenhum dos dois me perguntou o que eu acho desse "relacionamento"! Pedir minha permissão era o mínimo que você podia fazer.

- Kankuro, -Temari falou calmamente, o que não era usual- sabe que a sua opinião não nos interessa, não sabe?

- Para que ser tão cruel, Temari? –Gaara falou pela primeira vez- Poderia ter deixado ele sonhar...

- Já chega, vocês dois! –Kankuro irritou-se e cruzou os braços- Não importa se você liga ou não, mas a verdade é que eu não aprovo essa relação. –concluiu e Temari revirou os olhos.

- Não aprova por quê? –Naruto continuou a discussão- Preferia que sua irmã estivesse com aquele idiota do Akira? –houve uma breve pausa quando percebeu que todos o encaravam- Desculpe, eu sou o único que achei aquele cara estúpido?

- Não, com certeza não. –Kankuro respondeu.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo, por que você reclama do Shikamaru? Foi ele quem organizou tudo para salvarmos ela!

- Nem perca seu tempo, Naruto. –Gaara falou calmamente, como de costume- Kankuro odiaria qualquer um que Temari escolhesse.

- Eu já disse isso milhares de vezez, -Temari finalmente se pronunciou, e parecia irritada- parem de falar sobre isso!

- Tudo bem, -o ruivo se levantou- já enviei uma carta à Hokage e comuniquei os conselheiros sobre o acontecido com Kenji, não temos mais nada para nos preocupamos hoje. Se me dão licença, vou descansar.

- Espere um pouco, Gaara! –Naruto o chamou- Quer dizer que nossa missão aqui em Suna acabou? Já podemos voltar para Konoha?

- Sim. Podem voltar quando quiserem.

- Ah...

Era até estranho saber que a missão estava acabada. Tinham passado por maus bocados durante aquele tempo que estiveram na Vila da Areia.

- Vamos indo. –Temari se levantou também- Vou levá-los ao hotel. E você cale a boca.

- Eu não disse nada! –Kankuro reclamou e cruzou os braços, emburrado.

- Mas ia dizer. –ele não retrucou- Vamos.

Saíram. Naruto começou a se sentir desconfortável conforme se aproximavam do hotel e pensou muito sobre se deveria falar ou não.

- Ei, Shikamaru. –ele sussurrou- Como vai ser agora? Imagino que vocês queiram privacidade para... bem, você sabe.

Revirou os olhos e sequer respondeu. Não iria negar que Naruto o estava atrapalhando de ficar a sós com a loira, mas era melhor deixar Temari decidir o que iria acontecer.

- Bem, obrigado por nos trazer, Temari-chan! Até mais! –assim que chegaram em frente ao hotel, Naruto tratou de se despedir e sumir dali. Era evidente que aqueles dois queriam um tempo sozinhos.

- Até. –ela acenou e observou enquanto o Uzumaki entrava no hotel.

Assim que ele desapareceu nos corredores, Temari caminhou para dentro do hotel e apoiou-se no balcão a espera de um funcionário. Shikamaru estranhou, mas a seguiu.

- O que você está fazendo? –tinha que perguntar.

- Já está tarde. Acho que vou ficar aqui. –ela explicou e Shikamaru não perguntou mais nada. Era melhor coletar mais informações antes de arriscar falar algo- Ah, boa noite. –Temari disse quando o funcionário apareceu- Um quarto _de casal, _por favor.

Temari agradeceu, pegou a chave e começou a subir as escadas. Shikamaru ainda demorou alguns segundos para ter certeza de que tinha ouvido certo e só então começou a seguir a kunoichi.

- É inacreditável a quantidade de coisas estranhas que aconteceram ultimamente... –Temari falou quando entraram no quarto e fechou a porta.

- É... – Shikamaru entrou logo atrás dela. Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou quando Temari se sentou na cama e não disse mais nada- Eu... vou tomar um banho. –ele quebrou o silêncio após um tempo- Eu e o Naruto nem tivemos tempo de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa desde que voltamos da missão.

- Tudo bem. –Temari concordou- Pode tomar aqui.

- Mas tenho ao menos que pegar roupas no outro quart...

- Não precisa. –ela o interrompeu- Não acho que vá precisar delas.

Shikamaru não achou palavras para responder. Não estava esperando por aquilo, mas obedeceu a kunoichi e entrou no banheiro.

Temari espreguiçou-se e tirou o vestido, ficando apenas com o sutiã e um short curto. Deitou-se na cama e ficou com o olhar fixo no teto. Mal podia acreditar que Kenji estava morto e que não havia mais nada para se preocupar. Fechou os olhos e ficou ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro ligado.

Já estava quase dormindo quando ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta. Levantou-se apenas o suficiente para avistá-lo e apoiou-se nos cotovelos. Levou a mão até a cordinha do abajur e o apagou. Apenas a luz da rua que entrava pela janela iluminava o quarto. Shikamaru saiu do banheiro com a toalha na cintura e agradeceu mentalmente quando ela apagou a luz. Aproximou-se e não disse uma palavra. Temari também ficou em silêncio. Beijaram-se como se não se encontrassem há muito tempo.

- Eu sabia que você ia arranjar um jeito de me ajudar. –Temari sussurrou quando o beijo se desfez. A palavra "salvar" era forte demais para ela.

- Não ficou com medo? Nem um pouco? –Shikamaru sussurrou também e seus lábios de roçaram de leve nos da kunoichi.

- Fiquei. Mas não por mim. Tive mais medo por você e pelos meus irmãos... Hm...

Temari suspirou baixo quando Shikamaru desceu os beijos do seu colo para o pedaço dos seios que estavam a mostra. Aquele sutiã não deveria estar ali... Shikamaru levou as mãos até o fecho da peça, mas não conseguiu abri-lo. Ouviu uma risada abafada e logo Temari o empurrou para o lado, tirando-o de cima de si. Em um movimento rápido, sentou-se no colo do shinobi e abriu o maldito fecho do sutiã, tirando-o em seguida.

- Melhor? –inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido do Nara.

- Hm... –Shikamaru segurou a cintura da loira e jogou-a na cama, ficando novamente por cima- Agora sim.

- Para mim estava melhor antes. –ela riu.

- Shhh, pare de ser problemática. –ele sussurrou e tomou mais uma vez a boca da kunoichi.

Sem quebrar o beijo, Shikamaru permitiu que suas mãos passeassem livremente pelo corpo da loira. Queria sentir cada centímetro da pele macia dela. Parou quando suas mãos encontraram os seios já expostos da mulher. Apertou-os de leve e ouviu um baixo gemido escapar dos lábios de Temari. Sorriu, satisfeito com o resultado de sua ação.

Se suas mãos tinha conseguido aquilo, o que será que ela faria se ele fizesse o mesmo, mas com _a boca? _Ah, logo descobriria...

* * *

.

Well, aqui está o penúltimo capítulo (gigantesco) dessa história.

Agora os vilões morreram e os nossos pombinhos já podem ficar juntos. E ah, eu tentei, mas realmente não consigo escrever hentai... sorry :(

E então, o que acharam da luta? A Yuuki deu o seu melhor, então sejam bonzinhos s2

**Reviews:**

**Cardosinha:** pois é, o Shikamaru não enterrou o pessoal da ANBU, mas até que eles se deram mal, não é?

"Esperamos que a sorte de Naruto não o abandone agora. É realmente incrível como até um peido salva o moleque."

A sorte dele nunca o abandona. E isso me lembrou a luta dele com o Kiba no exame chuunin... O final da luta realmente me surpreendeu, só não sei se no bom ou no mau sentido.

"Eu consigo ver Gaara e Kankurou quando pegarem Kenji. Vão trucidar o velho..."

Foi só o Gaara que teve o gostinho de acabar com o Kenji. E ah, por mais sádico que tenha parecido, aquele Kenji mereceu, não é?

Nunca vi Supernatural, então não sei bem como é...

**Otowa Nekozawa: **Sim, o Akira queria ajudar a Temari. E agora ele finalmente entendeu que a Temari ama o Shikamaru e que ele não tem chance. E ah, o mais importante, ele decidiu agir como um shinobi e deixar os sentimentos de lado. Muito bem, Akira! Palmas para ele.

Dessa vez o plano foi bem simples e também o Shikamaru contava com a força bruta dos outros, então não precisava se preocupar muito com a batalha. E sim, a Temari teve chance de se vingar de uns malvadinhos muahahaha

"Eu achei muito tempo três horas, mas então me lembro de que esse esconderijo por ser longe da vila. Sendo assim, os personagens teriam só... 5 minutos?"

Não digo 5 minutos, mas estavam mal de tempo... Mas o que importa é que deu todo certo, não é?

**ChiharuNakamura20**: Atualizei o mais rápido que pude dessa vez!

"E eu acho que os vilões nem sempre nos irritam, olha o Itachi e o Nagato"

É, mas o Itachi não era assim tãão vilão. E o Nagato não sei... nunca parei para pensar se gostava dele ou não.

E siim, o Akira não ia deixar nossa diva morrer. Não podia né? A Temari é linda demais para morrer... kkkkkk

**xAkemihime: **"Shikamaru quando encontrar com ela tem que dizer um sonoro "eu avisei" kkkkkkkkkkk ou melhor, nao, ele vai perder todos os dentes se fizer isso kkkkkkkkkk"

Só não perdeu os dentes porque a Temari tava feliz de encontrá-lo...

"Acabei de crer que o Akira é bipolar. O rapaz não se decide, uma hora é do bem, outra do mal... Ta confuso, escolhe de uma vez!"

Agora ele se decidiu! Ele aceitou que aqueles dois se amam e que ele não tem chance com a Temari... E o mais importante, decidiu agir como um bom shinobi! \o/

E bom, finalmente foi explicado por que Konoha estava metida com o Kenji...


	18. Volta para Casa

Volta para Casa

Desceu as escadas ainda cambaleante pelo sono. Tinha dias em que era tão chato ser Kazekage...

Chegou na sala e deparou-se com o irmão sentado no sofá de braços cruzados, balançando incessantemente a perna.

- Você viu que absurdo? –ele disse, indignado, assim que o ruivo desceu.

- O quê? –Gaara perguntou e colocou a mão sobre a boca para esconder um bocejo.

- Temari!

- Desculpe, ainda não entendi.

- Temari não passou a noite em casa!

- E daí? –perguntou e esfregou os olhos. No primeiro momento não tinha entendido bem a situação, mas quando percebeu do que se tratava arrependeu-se de perguntar- Oh...

- E daí? –Kankuro se levantou, perplexo, e se aproximou do irmão- Ela passou a noite com ele!

- Kankuro, vou te falar mais uma vez: - Gaara colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do mais velho e o encarou- Temari não é criança. Pare de se meter na vida dela.

Dito isso, Gaara dirigiu-se lentamente até a cozinha. Kankuro, no entanto, ainda não estava disposto a encerrar o assunto.

- Como você pode não se importar? –perguntou, ainda indignado, mas dessa vez com o mais novo- Já parou para pensar sobre isso? Temari passou a noite com aquele cara!

Parou. Pensou um pouco. Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes para tentar espantar as imagens que começaram a se formar em sua mente. Kankuro tinha razão, pensar em sua irmã e Shikamaru era repugnante. Mas não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. O que lhe restava era evitar pensar naquelas coisas. É, era isso que faria.

- Pare de falar sobre isso. –Gaara falou e entrou na cozinha.

- Ah! Agora você finalmente entendeu, não é? –Kankuro gritou, mas o ruivo não respondeu.

Cruzou os braços. Nunca iria se conformar com aquela situação.

ooo

Já passava das 10h quando Shikamaru acordou. Piscou algumas vezes, incomodado com a claridade, e foi se virar, mas logo notou a kunoichi ao seu lado. Ela ainda estava dormindo. Deu um leve sorriso e ficou algum tempo observando o rosto adormecido da Sabaku. Ela ficava muito diferente enquanto dormia. Olhando-a assim, até era possível ter a impressão de que era uma garota tão meiga... Impressão totalmente equivocada. Temari era a kunoichi mais assustadora que conhecia...

Logo Temari abriu lentamente os olhos e rolou para o lado, espreguiçando-se em seguida.

- Por que tanto olhava? –ela perguntou com a voz um tanto embargada.

- Por nada. –ele respondeu e sorriu- Só estava pensando como você fica diferente enquanto dorme.

- Hm... –ela esfregou um pouco os olhos- Devo estar tão linda com o cabelo todo desgrenhado e essa cara de sono...

- Tsc... não seja problemática logo de manhã. –resmungou- Vocês mulheres, sempre preocupadas com a aparência...

- E você sempre resmungando. –revirou os olhos.

- Tsc... problemática.

- Pare de me chamar de problemática. –Temari reclamou e se aninhou nos braços do Nara- Já estou me irritando com você.

Shikamaru riu baixo e começou a acariciar os cabelos da loira. Era raro vê-la com o cabelo solto.

- Eu fico imaginando o escândalo que o Kankuro fez quando acordou e viu que eu não estava em casa... –ela riu e passou delicadamente a mão pelo peito do shinobi- Acho que vou me incomodar quando voltar para casa.

- Pelo que percebi, apesar do Gaara ser o Kazekage e o Kankuro se fazer de machão, é você quem manda naquela casa.

- Ah, sim. Mas o Kankuro insiste em discutir comigo. Claro que ele nunca ganha, mas me irrita. –Shikamaru riu. Temari virou de barriga para baixo, cruzou os braços e os apoiou sobre o shinobi, encarando-o em seguida- Você vai voltar hoje?

- Vou. Como o Gaara mesmo disse, meu trabalho aqui acabou.

- Mas ele não disse necessariamente que você tinha que ir hoje... –a loira sussurrou e mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha dele.

- Não seja problemática. –Shikamaru segurou os ombros da kunoichi e a afastou um pouco- Conhece bem a Hokage, ela vai ficar uma fera se não formos logo.

- Então diga para o Naruto ir sozinho. –ela insistiu e se inclinou na tentativa de beijá-lo, mas ele não soltou seus ombros- Hunf. – Temari se livrou dele e se virou, ficando de costas para o shinobi.

- Não me diga que já está irritada? –Shikamaru suspirou, mas não se moveu.

- Estou. –Temari se sentou na cama e se enrolou nos lençóis- Aliás, acho que já é hora de ir. –levou a mão até o chão e começou a procurar por suas roupas.

- Ei, ei, ei. –sentou-se também e puxou-a para si novamente- O que deu em você?

- Nada. Só achei que não me quisesse mais aqui.

- Tsc... Por que achou isso?

- Porque... –Temari se inclinou sensualmente para trás e se afastou um pouco dele- você nem quis me beijar...

- Acha que eu não quis? – sorriu e segurou de leve o queixo da loira.

- Acho. –ela sussurrou novamente. Sabia muito bem o quanto ele ficava desconcertado com aquilo- Me afastou de você...

- Fiz aquilo porque sabia muito bem do seu planinho. –beijou-a rapidamente.

- Plano?

- Sim. O plano que todas as mulheres usam quando querem conseguir algo.

- Acha que eu queria te seduzir para te convencer a ficar mais um dia aqui? –riu e roçou os lábios nos dele.

- Certamente. –respondeu e segurou a cintura da loira, depositando um leve beijo no pescoço dela em seguida.

- Hm... –Temari abraçou-o e nem se importou quando o lençol escorregou e deixou seus seios a mostra- Sabe, eu não acho que a Hokage fosse ficar tão zangada assim se você voltasse amanhã.

- Mm... –Shikamaru sequer respondeu, apenas continuou deleitando-se com o pescoço da kunoichi.

- Depois de uma missão como essa, acho que você merecia um dia de descanso... –ela concluiu e afastou os ombros do Nara, obrigando-o a encará-la- O que acha?

- Tudo bem, você venceu. –rendeu-se. Segurou firmemente a cintura da Sabaku e inclinou-se, fazendo-a se deitar novamente- Agora...

- Mmm... De novo...?

Temari enlaçou o pescoço do shinobi e puxou-o para um longo beijo. Diferentemente da outra vez, agora não havia mais constrangimento algum. Ah, era bem melhor assim...

ooo

Já estava entediado. Passava do meio dia e não tinha nem sinal do companheiro. Para matar o tempo, já tinha até arrumado todas as suas coisas e inclusive arrumara todo o quarto, deixando-o com um estado mais apresentável. Desligou a TV. Para piorar, ainda não havia nada interessante para ver.

Levantou-se quando ouviu o barulho da maçaneta da porta sendo girada.

- Finalmente! – gritou assim que avistou o outro- Devia estar se divertindo muito, hein. Vamos, me conte tudo! Como ela é? Ouvi dizer que mulheres assim são ótimas na cam... –calou-se imediatamente quando percebeu que Temari também estava lá- Temari-chan! Como vai? -apesar de obviamente não funcionar, a tática do "fingimento" era boa nessas ocasiões.

Um olhar de desprezo da loira foi tudo que Naruto obteve como resposta.

- Por que não avisou que ela estava aqui? –Naruto sussurrou para o Nara, indignado.

- Tem duas opções: -Shikamaru ignorou completamente a fala do amigo- ficar mais um dia aqui ou voltar hoje para Konoha.

- Está cogitando de ficar mais um dia aqui? –o loiro espantou-se- A velha vai matar você.

- Depois de tudo isso, merecemos um dia de descanso, não é?

- Você bebeu? –Naruto espantou-se ainda mais e colocou uma mão no ombro do moreno- Sabe que para a vovó Tsunade não existe descanso. Ela adora arrancar o couro da gente.

- Você quem sabe. –Shikamaru pegou uma toalha e algumas roupas e parou na porta do banheiro- Mas quando sairmos daqui vamos falar com o Kazekage. –dito isso, fechou a porta.

Naruto não disse mais nada e se sentou na cama. Temari se sentou na outra cama e também ficou em silêncio. De vez em quando, o Uzumaki olhava discretamente para a loira e ela implorava mentalmente para que ele não dissesse nada. Aquele silêncio constrangedor era com certeza bem melhor do que uma conversa com o loiro.

- Dia bonito, não?

- É. –Temari respondeu secamente, na esperança de que ele se calasse.

- Eu até que gostei bastante dessa Vila. –não, não tinha sido seca o suficiente para fazer com que ele parasse de falar- Apesar de ser quente demais...

Temari não se prestou a responder. Talvez assim ele notasse que ela não estava afim de conversa.

- A noite foi boa? –ele indagou e recebeu um olhar nada amigável da kunoichi- Digo, dormiu bem?

- Fique quieto, sim? –decidiu falar já que olhares não eram o suficiente para fazê-lo se calar.

- Tá, tudo bem. –Naruto cruzou os braços- Não esperava que estivesse de mau humor depois de... –sussurrou a última parte, mas não fora baixo o suficiente para que ela não ouvisse.

Alguns minutos se passaram e nenhum dos dois disse nada.

- Está com fome? –dessa vez era Temari quem estava puxando assunto, por incrível que pareça.

- Não queria que eu ficasse quieto? –Naruto ficou desconfiado com a mudança repentina da Sabaku.

- Sei que gosta de ramen. –ela prosseguiu- A barraca de ramen não é muito longe daqui.

- Na verdade eu acabei de tomar café.

- Mas nunca recusa um ramen, não é?

- Está querendo que eu saia daqui?

- Se já entendeu por que não sai logo? –Temari falou grosseiramente e Naruto se levantou imediatamente.

- Tá, eu vou. –reclamou- Mas vou voltar assim que comer. Não vou ficar fazendo tempo só para vocês "se divertirem".

- Até mais, Naruto.

Foi possível ouvir o loiro murmurar algo antes de sair, mas Temari não deu importância. Aquele shinobi já estava lhe dando nos nervos.

Alguns minutos depois, Shikamaru saiu do banheiro e estranhou a ausência do Uzumaki.

- Onde o Naruto foi? –ele indagou e guardou algumas roupas.

- Passear. –Temari respondeu simplesmente e se levantou.

- Você mandou ele sair? – Shikamaru riu e enlaçou a cintura da kunoichi quando ela se aproximou.

- Mandei. Ele estava me irritando.

- Quem diria que você é tão safada... –ele sussurrou e em seguida beijou os lábios da Sabaku.

- Não sou. –afastou-se um pouco e riu- Logo você vai ir... –enterrou os dedos nos cabelos do Nara e aproximou seus lábios mais uma vez- Não acha que devemos aproveitar?

- Mm... Acho.

Shikamaru sentiu-se hipnotizado pela boca da kunoichi e beijou-a lenta e profundamente. Apesar de já ter feito aquilo várias vezes, ainda era estranho beijá-la. Não que não fosse bom, muito pelo contrário, mas estar com aquela mulher tinha acabado com seus planos para o futuro. Ele só queria uma vida sossegada, mas com Temari...

- Eu não quis falar isso ontem, mas... –ele falou quando se afastaram- o que foi que você falou para o Akira para convencê-lo a desistir de você?

- Ah... –Temari lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Akira e não gostou do rumo da conversa- Nada demais.

- Aposto que disse que está apaixonada por mim, mas não quer me contar. –se não mexesse com ela não teria graça...

- Cale essa boca, seu idiota. –ela reclamou e fechou cara.

- Está brava comigo? –Shikamaru a cutucou ainda mais- Pois não devia estar. Foi o Akira mesmo quem disse que você "só tem olhos" para mim.

- Talvez você devesse voltar hoje mesmo para Konoha. –Temari o empurrou e se afastou, deixando para trás um Nara bastante sorridente.

- Ei, sua problemática. –Shikamaru chamou e a abraçou por trás, apoiando em seguida o queixo sobre um dos ombros da loira- Por incrível que pareça, eu até gosto desse seu temperamento explosivo. Te deixa um tanto... _sexy. –_sussurrou a última palavra no ouvido da kunoichi.

- Deixe de ser estúpido. –ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou com mais força- Não pense que vai conseguir algo comigo depois disso tudo.

- Vou sim. –ele sorriu convencido e começou a traçar um caminho de beijos que iam da orelha até o ombro da Sabaku.

- Seu...!

Temari se debateu ainda mais e conseguiu se livrar dos braços do Nara. Mas enganou-se quando pensou que estava a salvo da carícias do shinobi. Não demorou para que ele a puxasse novamente e lhe roubasse mais um beijo. Talvez todos os seus esforços para resistir tivessem sido em vão...

Em um instante, Temari inverteu os papéis e o empurrou até que suas costas se chocassem contra a parede mais próxima. No primeiro momento, Shikamaru espantou-se com a atitude da kunoichi, mas logo concluiu que não podia esperar nada "normal" vindo da mulher mais problemática que conhecia. Ela aproximou-se como uma gata até que seus corpos se colassem e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior do shinobi. Era a vez _dela _tirá-lo do sério. Levantou a barra da camisa dele, mas foi impedida de continuar por batidas na porta.

- Posso entrar? Vocês estão decentes? –apenas a voz do Uzumaki pôde ser ouvida através da porta.

- Pode. –Shikamaru disse e afastou um pouco a loira. Temari bufou, irritada, mas não disse nada.

Naruto entrou, ainda um tanto desconfiado. Temari se sentou na cama e cruzou os braços. Não tinha gostado nem um pouco de ser interrompida pelo Uzumaki. Shikamaru terminou de arrumar o que faltava e se virou para os outros dois.

- Vamos falar com o Gaara?

- O que, especificamente, vamos falar com ele? –Naruto indagou.

- Vamos dizer que estamos prontos para ir, mas também vamos pedir mais um dia aqui.

- Pare de falar _nós_. Se você quer se ferrar, então se ferre sozinho. –o loiro reclamou.

- Vai ser pior se só um de nós voltar, então você vai ficar também.

- "Pior" para quem?

- Para mim. É por isso que você vai ficar também. Depois eu posso dizer que você também quis ficar.

- Pare com isso! A vovó Tsunade adora me ferrar mesmo se eu não fizer nada errado. Se eu fizer...

- Vamos lá. –Shikamaru o interrompeu e foi até a porta.

Naruto suspirou e o seguiu. Era bem melhor quando não acontecia nada entre aqueles dois...

ooo

- Desculpe, Shikamaru-san, mas... –Gaara olhou discretamente para o irmão que estava parado ao lado da mesa- Tsunade-sama exigiu que os dois voltassem imediatamente.

- Viu, eu não disse? –Naruto gritou e apontou para o moreno.

- Então você sabe, não posso passar por cima das ordens da Hokage e deixá-los ficar aqui...

- Tudo bem, Kazekage-sama. –Shikamaru concordou- Voltaremos imediatamente.

Gaara apenas acenou. Kankuro recusou-se a se despedir do Nara e evitou encará-lo. O clima estava nitidamente tenso no escritório do Kazekage.

Antes de sair, Temari fuzilou os irmãos com o olhar. Eles podiam estar querendo fingir, mas ela sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali. Mas eles iam se ver com ela... ah se iam...

- Quando a Temari voltar, vou dizer que isso tudo foi ideia sua. –Gaara sussurrou assim que a porta se fechou.

- O quê? –Kankuro reclamou- Foi _você_ quem falou.

- Mas _você_ quem deu a ideia.

- Não venha botar a culpa em mim! Você também não queria que ele ficasse mais um dia aqui.

- Mas foi você quem inventou de dizermos que a Hokage queria que eles voltassem imediatamente.

- Ah, por favor, Gaara. –Kankuro riu- Você é o Kazekage, não tem por que ter medo da Temari. O que ela pode fazer contra você?

- Ela _sempre_ encontra algo para usar contra nós...

- Temos que nos rebelar! – Kankuro bateu com a mão sobre a mesa e encarou seriamente o irmão- Quando Temari voltar, vamos colocá-la no lugar dela!

- Tudo bem. –Gaara concordou- Você faz isso.

- Eu? Como?

- Você quem deu a ideia. Se vire.

- Você também não ajuda, Gaara...

ooo

Pararam quando chegaram na saída da Vila. Naruto tratou de continuar andando, sabia que não devia ficar ali.

- Então é isso. –Temari disse e se virou de frente para Shikamaru- Nos vemos no exame chuunin.

- Parece que sim.

Houve algum tempo de silêncio entre os dois. Odiavam despedidas. Nunca sabiam como lidar com uma.

Shikamaru surpreendeu-se quando Temari puxou-o pelo colete e colou seus lábios. Ela sabia muito bem que Naruto estaria olhando e que até mesmo os guardiões dos portões da Vila estariam olhando, mas já não se importava. Quem naquela Vila ainda não sabia sobre os dois? Não tinha mais motivos para fingir. Além do mais, o que havia de errado em se envolver com alguém?

Nenhuma palavra foi dita após o beijo. Shikamaru se virou e foi atrás do Uzumaki, e Temari ficou apenas observando. Quando os dois sumiram no horizonte, virou-se e começou o caminho para casa.

Quem diria que, alguma vez, esperaria tão ansiosamente pelo próximo exame chuunin...?

Fim.

* * *

.

Então queridos, depois de bastante safadeza, acabou!

Como sempre, queria agradecer a todos que leram minha fanfic. Não conseguiria escrever sem os comentários dos meus leitores queridos s2

Apesar dessa história ter acabado, não deixarei de escrever sobre esse casal lindo! ShikaTema é perfect, não é?

**Reviews:**

**Otowa Nekozawa**: "Gaara dando muito medo: Algo que eu já sentia falta de ver aqui no FF."

Posso parecer sádica, mas eu gostava muito mais do Gaara no começo do mangá, quando ele ainda dava medo...

E a Temari sempre arrasa s2 Se bem que estou até com medo de ver o episódio de Naruto dessa semana... porque o Kishimoto inventou de dizer que o Naruto é melhor usuário de fuuton que a Temari... mas enfim, ao menos nossa diva aparecerá no próximo...

" talvez fosse até bom o Naruto e Shikamaru pleteiarem um aumento no pagamento dessa missão. Seria merecido."

Ah, seria mesmo, muito merecido.

"Kankurou, você é o irmão e não o pai da moça, criatura, jajaja! Aliás, até que estou achando o marioneteiro mais calminho nesta fanfic. Será que ele está se convencendo com tempo?"

Acho que na falta do pai, ele se achou no direito de assumir esse papel (?). Vai saber.

E ele realmente está mais calminho. Acho que ele finalmente entendeu que não dá pra bater de frente com a irmã... (ou não né...)

E sim, esse capítulo foi de despedida. Mas deu para dar uns bons amassos antes da despedida... kkkkkk

**Cardosinha: **é realmente uma droga quando a gente escreve uma review e percebe que não estava logada...

Pois é, fiquei te devendo o hentai... *chora*

"Sobre o Kiri Kiri Mai: o negócio é tão louco que tem até música com esse nome. Quem canta é uma banda chamada Orange Range. E aquela doninha (Kamatari) é um demônio mitológico do Japão. Tenso."

Dessa eu não sabia o.O

Pra ti ver como a Temari é foda, hein...

"Quanto ao Akira, acho que umas bordoadas e tá bom de punição. Mas só porque ele ajudou no lance da Temari."

Vamos deixar para a imaginação de vocês a punição do Akira. Ele ajudou a Temari, afinal, acho que não merece uma punição severa. E ah, já foi uma punição para ele saber que a mulher que ele ama não ama ele...

"Kenji teve uma morte legal. Deve ser super agradável sentir seus ossos quebrando em várias partes, e essas partes perfurando seus órgãos e músculos. Massa.  
Sobre o Supernatural (comentário passado): imagina a cena com sangue, vísceras e etc..."

Não foi beeem como em Supernatural (afinal não teve vísceras e etc), mas acho que foi o suficiente ele sentir "seus ossos quebrando em várias partes" kkkkkkkk

**xAkemihime**: own... que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior *-*

"Mas sobre a luta, eu adoro como a Temari é. Ela já mostrou que apesar de ter experiencia em lutar com o leque, consegue se lidar sem ele se for preciso"

A Temari é diva, luta com e sem o leque s2 Ah, viste que ela vai aparecer no próximo episódio? Mas como nosso amado (ou nem tanto) Kishimoto gosta de não aproveitar os personagens, não espero muita coisa.

E o Gaara realmente é outro nível. Kazekage é outra coisa, né kkkkkk

Também não gosto de despedidas, mas esses dois se divertiram bastante antes dele ir embora, não é? kkkkk


End file.
